Outsiders
by Dagonian
Summary: Crossover from our future to warcraft. Please R
1. Chapter 1: Relocation

First fanfic so be gentle. My first language is not english so vacobulaire may seem limited. Rated M because of future chapters (currently working on Chap 6) that are quite bloody, I seem to like writing like that, so be warned.

First Chap barely has any warcraft in it but is essential to character history. I play a horde Character on WOW (Tauren) So alliance townes (if any) may seem a bit of.

Lets get on with it.

* * *

Year: 2154

Location: research station, planet 12Z-2R, 80.000 light-years from earth

Chapter 1: Relocation

It was a sad day for General Jack Triment.

He had been a one star general for five years now. He had spend those five years leading the research station. Two weeks ago he had scoured the last enemy group that threatened the station. This resulted in his promotion to a two star general.

That wasn't the sad thing. The sad thing was that the government thought that someone of his potential wasn't supposed to watch over a research station on a planet devoid of enemy activity. So they ordered his transfer to a other planet which needed his tactical and leadership skill.

Jack wasn't a general of the kind that was happy to deal with politicians and wasn't very skilled at it either. So he loudly protested, because in those five years on the base he had made a lot of good friends not only among the base's garrison, but also among the scientists.

However lot he protested, it did nothing to change the situation.

There were some things he did not mind however. One was that bigger pay check, and another was that he was allowed to select a few among the garrison he thought could not progress in their career if they stayed on this base.

He did not let his personal feelings towards those under his command cloud that decision. However there were a few that both had his friendship and had the possibility of rising amongst the ranks.

* * *

Jack was standing by the window of his office. The window gave him a perfect view of the base and the valley in which it was located. However advantageous his position, he could not see a lot of the valley. A permanent storm raged in the valley. It was one of the reasons to build a research facility there.

* * *

The valley was located amongst the hills of what may ones have been a series of small islands in between to larger landmasses. The whole planet was dead there was no surface water anymore and the majority of the surface was completely flat indicating that ones were large seas.

Amongst the islands and the larger landmasses were ruins of ancient cities And smaller settlements. If a cataclysmic event had taken all of the civilizations on the planet out in a short time, the different architectures indicated that a vast variety of civilizations or species lived on the planet.

Amongst the small chain of islands that held the research station there were also ruins of a time lost civilization. These ruins however looked even more ancient and corrosion indicated that it might have been under water for a period of time. These ruins were another reason to build a research station.

* * *

From his position Jack could barely make out the silhouette of the hills in the distance through the storm. He walked to his over-sized desk and over-sized chair. All of his things had to be custom made for him because he was the largest person in existence. He was almost nine feet in length.

* * *

He was that tall because he had a growth disorder in his youth and it was supposed to be removed surgically, but that could not be done because a massive war raged on his home planet: earth.

When he was twelve years old, an alien species invaded humanities home-planet, earth. They bombarded the planet from orbit to soften up defences and take out any building of import, like hospitals and government buildings. Since they attacked the whole planet in one time many people were working when they attacked. And so those that worked in the hospitals and other buildings were killed.

The alien species had used the trick before on other species in other parts of the galaxy. And it worked then. But they did not expect humanity to have so many people live of planet. So humanities numerous interplanetary nations united against the threat and a massive war broke out which killed billions and lasted for ten years.

Eventually the humans pushed the aliens all the way back to the aliens home planet. The humans took there planet and the two species signed a peace treaty. The aliens had to pay dearly for all the live and resources lost.

But Earth, and Jack with it, had remained under alien oppression for over nine years. In that time Jack had finished school, which the aliens used to indoctrinate the young population of earth, convincing them that the aliens cause was right.

In the end they had to explain why they attacked earth. They wanted humanity as there slave race like they wanted those other races as their slaves as well. In the end the humans would be integrated in to their community, properly treated but still lower cast.

When Earth was liberated Jack was still growing, but earth was completely unorganised and those doctors that checked Jack only looked for immediate physical threats so his length was not noted as a physical threat. Jack did not mind his length people treated him with respect where he lived so he did not think much of it.

It took doctors six more years to finally see that there was something wrong with him, and they performed surgery. But by that time Jack had already grown to b the tallest human in existence.

He still did not think much of it. But when he joined the army at an age of twenty eight he was teased with his length. They did not really want to make angry because those years under alien oppression had not helped his anger management problems and he was one of the strongest men alive. Sometimes they did go to far and someone would end up with broken bones.

He wanted to do officers training but he was told that before he could do that he had to do something about his temper. And so with help of friends and officers he managed to become a calm person who still had his issues. He became a Captain trough officers training at the age of thirty one and over the years made general at the age of fifty one.

He still has some issues with his anger and would rather be down in the field and let that anger lose instead of ordering from his safe office. He knew he probably wasn't going in the field anymore and accepted that. He also knew he could still serve as a regular soldier physically, but he had seen enough cruelties of war to severely scar his mind.

* * *

He sat down in his chair, ran his hand through his hair that had become completely grey over fifty six years and stress of being a general.

He remembered the first time he had stood in this office. It was when he got the full briefing from his predecessor who had retired. He let his mind wander a bit and remembered a time that the facility was under siege.

He was about to think about something more humorous when the door to his office opened. A man entered. He was about five and a half feet tall. Blond hair and green eyes. It was Warrick, a captain new to the base. He had shown extreme potential in the few months that he was there.

So he had ended up on jack's list of who to take with him. Warrick acted a bit as his secretary, reminding Jack about video meetings with other generals and such.

This was warrick's first assignment in active duty.

* * *

Warrick was a young man fresh from the academy. Filled with youth which normally quickly fades away after someone's fist battle. Warrick managed to keep his youthful innocence and looked at everything from the positive side instead of jack's always negative view of things. He had an sense of humour which was the opposite jack's cruel sarcastic sense of humour.

Warrick originated from a planet that many would give everything for. Rich parents made sure he never lacked anything. He wanted adventure and like many other adventure seekers of his time joined the unified army.

In almost all ways he is the complete opposite of Jack.

* * *

Warrick walked up to jack's desk. He still had to look up, even when jack was sitting. "The Truck is waiting for us, everybody else is already inside." Warrick said saluting.

Jack never liked it when people saluted him, a by-product of his problems with people higher in rank then him and his disrespect for rules, and he said that on numerous occasions to Warrick and others. But Warrick continued saluting him even of duty arguing with Jack that other officers usually _don't _like when someone doesn't salute.

Jack waved his hand upward a bit in response to Warrick's salute. "Ok, lets get going then." He said shoving his chair backwards.

They walked out the door (Jack had to bent forward a bit) and walked to the elevator.

When they walked out of the elevator there were a few men and women to see them out. They liked Jack even through his measures in keeping the men sharp at all times. He never gave unreasonable punishments. He sometimes helped the scientists as best he could. Although he wasn't an educated man. He had a good set of brains that just hadn't seen enough education to become a scientists brain.

They walked up to the truck, it was a hover truck. His personal items were already in the back and his large backpack (which contained: a radio, some food, a big knife, a book (to pass those boring hours), old fashion and digital binoculars and a folded chair, his personel equipment for when something went wrong and they only had their backpacks) was next to his seat along with his combat vest (bullet proof and pockets for ceramic plates, for extra protection).

He stepped inside and Warrick got in the drivers seat. He barely had enough room for his head.

"Ok, move this thing to the drop ships location." He said turning to his window and waving to the gathered people.

When the truck moved away from the base he turned to face those that were coming with him. There were eight not counting Warrick and himself. "Well feeling up for the flight?" He asked knowing that nobody liked to fly in a drop ship that was landing or flying away from a planet.

Drop ships could not land at the base because of the storm so they had to drive trough the storm to the cliffs, that made up the bottom of the hills and, and then drive all the trough a passage between the cliffs to a rocky outcrop between the hills where the drop ship would land. The cliffs would stop the storm from affecting anyone on the outcrop or in the passage.

The ride was long and tedious. Long because the storm did not permit fast travel and tedious because there only was the omni-present sound of the storm.

Someone attempted to break the silence with a bad joke. "Why don't we open up a window? it smells in here."

Warrick reacted like it was a serious question. "Go a head it wont kill you although it isn't very recommended."

"Yeah, why doesn't it kill you? There is nothing a live on this planet but us." The man replied.

"It was one of the reasons to build the research facility here." Warrck replied bored.

"And they still don't know the answer." One female remarked.

The ride continued silently until something strange happened. The Truck suddenly stopped in mid-air and the electronics began to shutdown "What the…" Warrick began, but he could not finish his sentence because the truck dropped down one foot.

A computer voice came "WARNING! Strong electromagnetic energy detec…" and the speaker blew out. All the monitors blew. "…crap" Warrick finished his sentence.

Jack quickly regained his wits and ordered all men out of the vehicle in full gear because he expected some sort of strike by some enemy. He grabbed his backpack and combat vest and put them on securing the backpack. He grabbed a fast firing rifle and his personal side arm.

It was gun made for him on his twenty fifth year of service. Drilled out of a block of titanium and custom high calibre bullets made it a very powerful gun.

He took cover with the rest between some boulders. When nothing happened for two minutes Jack peeked over the top of the boulders. The wind nearly caught him and his eyes soon ached from red dust in his eyes.

He sat back down and they waited some more until another odd thing happened. The storm lay down until it was completely down. "Now this _is_ odd" Warrick remarked.

Jack began to below orders. "I want you two to go up that hill and see if you can spot anything that might cause, and I want you two to check if all electronics are still broken." The men he was talking to kept their position, baffled by what had just happened. "NOW!" Jack shouted and the men scurried away to do his bidding.

It finally began to sink in with the rest that something had happened that had never happened before, as far as they know. "What do we do now?" a woman said

"We could go to drop ships location, but they probably flew of or crashed because of the EM, or we could wait for them to come looking for us." Jack answered.

"I say wait." the woman said.

The men who were going to inspect the electronics came. "The electronics are still down, sir."

"Damn, we cant call for help." Jack said putting a hat on his head.

One of the men who were going up the hill returned. "No enemies or other things in sight yet, sir. But there is something else you should see." The man said

"Ok, stay here and you sergeant, come with me." He told Warrick and the man who reported the finding.

They walked up the hill. When they arrived on top of the hill the man who was still there pointed at a nearby cliff. "What am I looking for here?" Jack asked the man.

"Over there on top of the slope towards the cliff."

He took the older binoculars from his backpack and focused on the spot the man was pointing at. He saw some thing half sticking out the cliff. It was round that was all he could say of it. "You saw that like that?"

The man held binoculars of his own up as if in an answer.

"Hmm, sergeant come with me, we'll take a look.

It took them some time to reach the cliff. They walked up the slope and examined the round object.

"Well, it's big" Jack said in a tone that was full with curiosity. "Lets brush this dust of." He suggested.

They brushed it of and when they saw what it was the sergeant recoiled a step. What they saw could be described as a very big skull with horns. It towered of Jack. Sand had not filled the skull. "Nothing grows that big, right?" the sergeant remarked, voice full of disbelief.

Jack moved to peek in a eye socked but the sergeant stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "He isn't going to eat me sergeant." The sergeant retreated his hand Jack peeked inside. He saw a slight glow inside the skull emanating from a floating ball of light it seemed.

Jack crawled inside completely and the sergeant stuck his head inside. "What is that?" Jack couldn't help but ask despite knowing that the sergeant knew as much on the matter as he did. Moments later the ball expanded and expanded until it enveloped both of them in a mere instant.

When it receded he felt something tickle the back of his brain but soon stopped. The glow receded until it was the ball again and then it receded even more until it was nothing.

"What the hell was that?" The sergeant blurted.

"I don't know but I'd rather let the scientists deal with it."

They climbed out and Jack started to walk back to the truck. "I will take note of its exact position." the sergeant said pulling out of his pocket a small block of paper and a pen.

"Fine, you stay if you want." Jack said unable to keep his eagerness to get back to truck out of his voice.

When he reached the other man he left on the hill he told hi m to come with him and they both walked back to the truck.

"Found anything?" Warrick asked.

"Yes, I bed the science guys will love it." Jack said dryly.

The moment he said that a thunder reached his ears. He turned around to the direction the base was and then noticed there was something terribly wrong.

Something was racing towards. It looked like a purplish bubble, but a very large bubble and it was coming for _Them_ very fast. The others saw it to and began to turn around and run.

Jack turned as well and the only thing stopping him from running was the body of the scout at his feet, non-breathing. He looked at it for a few moments, then ran away after the others. His long made sure he ran faster then the others and he was soon up front.

They reached the cliffs and ran through the passage. Five of the remaining eight decided to hide in various cracks in the cliffs. Warrick was about to do the same when he saw the anomaly, that was now close, pass over one of them. The edge of the anomaly passed through the rock and hit the man. The mans death was not a pleasant one. As soon as the anomaly hit him he cried out in terrible pain. His flesh was ripped from his bones and intestines fell vaporizing before they hit the ground.

Warrick, Jack and the woman saw it and continued on there way running even faster then before and throwing away their rifles to lighten the load. Those already in a crack did not see it and died similarly.

Warrick was running behind and he looked over his shoulder to see the anomaly almost on top of him. The thundering noise overwhelmed his hearing. He decided he could not outrun it and ran into a crack knowing well what might happen.

Jack and the woman came up to the outcrop where there should be a drop ship. But it wasn't there. "Damn!" Jack cried out looking down the cliff they were standing. It was about fifty feet down, unlikely they would survive. The noise wasn't to loud where they were yet. He looked back, considered something, then took a few steps back.

"What are you doing?" The woman asked him quickly.

"I would rather have those I know a body to burry, not just some pieces!" He shouted back, the anomaly closing in rapidly. The woman nodded in agreement and followed his lead stepping back. She said something to him but the anomaly already drowned out all the sounds. Jack looked back one more time, thought about the base he had called home for five years for one last time, then ran towards edge and jumped down.

He saw the woman behind him doing the same. But then something scared him. The anomaly burst from the cliff. It enveloped him quickly. It felt different then he thought it would. He felt like slamming into a wall, only wall that slightly gave way so he sank in it. He could not breath. So he closed his eyes waiting for death. Then he felt a sudden jolt of electricity and the suffocating feeling passed away.

He opened his eyes to see a different landscape than the barren wastelands he was just in. He saw trees, a lot of trees, a forest or jungle he could not determine because it was dark. Beyond that he could see the outlining of a different barren landscape. In the air he could see all sorts of birds. Some small, some big and one very big one.

But none of this mattered to him at this time. Because he was still falling down and he could see the woman was still with him. Trees closed in and then he knew nothing anymore and his vision went black.

* * *

The sergeant was standing along the top of a cliff, Far away from the anomaly. He watched as Jack and the woman came up to the outcrop. He could see them take a step back. He could see them jump of the cliff. He could see them being caught by the anomaly. The moment they were caught, The sergeant dropped to the ground, dead. 


	2. Chapter 2: Arriving At Location

Someone Reviewed my first Chap so I post another. If you notice any returning grammar mistakes please feel free to point them out, in a gentle way. This chap has more warcraft so I wont keep you waiting.

* * *

Year: unknown 

Location: unknown

Chapter 2: Arriving At Location

Jack had a dream. It was a dream of endlessly falling down a cliff and hitting the ground. Time and time again he fell down. The way he landed was different every time. Then he landed on flat ground, then on some rocks, then on a slope rolling down and the one that felt most realistically was when he fell in the trees. He felt how he slammed into the branches and how one of the lower branches pierced his chest on the right side. He felt the sudden increase in pressure within his chest. He felt how his ribs broke and how pieces came loose.

But his dream did not end there. He hung there for a time, conscious. In excruciating pain. Then this dream repeated. To Jack it seemed endlessly.

Another dream began. This time he stood on the outcrop. He was looking out over the landscape with the trees again. The light changed slowly from dark to light. Then to dark again. The light changed faster and faster until he looked away. The light stopped during sunrise. The sun cast a reddish light over the rocks in front of him. It cast this light over the figure in front of as well.

It was a humanoid. It had skin that looked like bronze and across its chest it wore armor the colour of obsidian. Its hair and beard were made of flames and it had a long tail. It towered over Jack like he towered over others. He recognised its head. Or at least the shape. It was the same as skull he found. Complete with horns jutting from the top.

The macabre looking visage grinned at him. He wanted to say something to it. But although his mouth opened no sound came from it. He did not feel any fright for some reason, but still did not like the prospect of standing there any longer.

He turned to walk away. It said something in a strange language then raised its hand and hit him hard in the face.

He flew backwards from the sheer force of the blow and fell of the cliff. The cliff disappeared and he fell in the trees. A branch once again pierced his chest. He hung there for a while whishing for it to end.

Instead it got worse. The branch broke of and he fell down on the ground. He lay there a while with nothing but his pain in his mind.

Suddenly he felt a cool breeze along his face.

* * *

He woke up with a terrible head-ache but the breeze stayed. He opened his eyes and saw he was laying outside. There were some trees on his right and to the left he saw a cave. Next to the caves entrance there sat a man on a boulder, enjoying the sun with close eyes. He did not see that Jack was awake yet. His vision went blurry and he tried to adjust but his head-ache only worsened. 

The man spotted his struggle and walked over to him, He knelt besides Jack and said something in a strange language but a different one then the one in his dream. Jack tried to say something back. "What? I don't understand." His increased and Jack let out a grunt from the pain.

The man seemed to understand his condition and waved a hand over his face. Jack immediately fell back asleep. This time however his sleep was dreamless.

* * *

Jack woke up again and this time his head-ache was almost gone. 

It was daylight and he was laying outside in the same position. The man was sitting on the boulder again. This time however he could see what he looked like. He was a thin man, wearing a brown cape, brown pants and brown shirt. His clothes looked stitched together. But his cape had black coloured edges and the shirt had a black collar and His sleeves ended in black. The mans face engraved with wrinkles and a streak of white was in his hear. But besides that Jack thought he could not be older than forty five. His eyes were closed so he could not see those.

Jack looked away in to the jungle. It was a lush green jungle that did not seem to have suffered from lumber harvesting, something that was new to Jack.

He suddenly heard footsteps and the rustling of clothes. He turned back to the man and saw that the man was sitting next to him looking at him. He could see his eyes now. They were grey and seemed to hold knowledge far greater then his apparent age let on. "I see you are finally awake. How are you?" The man said in perfect English.

"Fine. Where am I?" Jack replied in a flat tone.

"Where do you think you are?"

"At the bottom of a cliff on planet 12Z-2R."

"12Z-2R? Well, where ever that is you are in a region called The Barrens on the continent of Kalimdor on the World of Azeroth."

jack's mouth dropped open in utter amazement. Had he been transported from one planet to this one? A planet he had never heard of. A planet inhabited by humans who named places like that?

He reconsidered the last thought because areas where he came were designated with a few numbers and letters. At least they came up with _a _name. "This doesn't look like a barren landscape." He said out loud.

"That's because this is merely an oasis." The man returned. "Beyond the oasis it is a barren wasteland, hence the name The Barrens."

"Aaah. Of course." Jack tried to look less confused then he really was. He then remembered something. "Wait a minute, last thing I remember before blacking out was that I was falling down. I landed in the trees. "He recalled the dream and touched the right side of his chest. He noticed a hole in his clothes. He looked to the man and raised an eyebrow, forming a question.

"Oh that. I found you among the trees, injured…"

"Injured? You healed me?" Jack asked in a slightly curious voice.

"Yes, yes I did." The man said looking at his hands. "I also did something else" He said giving Jack a mirror that was lying besides him. He didn't remember it being there.

It was just a mirror, no decorations. Jack took it from his hands and lifted it to his face. He was shocked by what he saw. His hair wasn't all grey anymore, instead it was its old colour black and only grey around the temples. A few streaks of grey went through his black hair. His wrinkles had receded until only a few remained around the eyes. He liked it but did not understand how. "How did you do that?" Jack asked to find out.

The man evaded the question by asking one of his own. "Don't you feel different as well?"

It was true, he did feel different. He stood up and moved a few paces in a circle. His bones did not grind along each other anymore. The man stood up as well and went to stand in front of him. "You know, I did not notice until now that you were this big." The man said looking upwards to Jack. His was at least two heads smaller than Jack. Jack only grinned at that. The man did not seem impressed by it, where normally everybody would try to get out of the way.

Jack knew he wasn't going to get anymore out of the man about the healing so he dropped it. "Many have said that." He said instead.

"What is your name?" The man asked neutrally.

"Jack Triment. And you?"

"You may call me Nell."

"Just Nell?"

"Just Nell."

"Ok… Nell. Where is my bag?"

"Right over there, just inside the cave." Nell said pointing his finger in the general direction of the cave.

Jack walked to his backpack and saw that Nell returned to sitting on the boulder by the entrance. Of the mirror there was no trace.

He opened the back to take inventory of what was still intact. His knife, a book about different kinds of guns and how they worked. Then he noticed a hole where the branch went through the bag. It had gone through the part where he stored his food. He pulled the few crumbled pieces of food out of the bag and let out a deep sigh. "No lovely army rations." He said softly.

The radio and digital binoculars looked like they had been cooked. The old fashion Binoculars still looked intact. The chair was still intact. He took it from the bag and set it aside to use later.

His body armor lay next to the bag. Although it showed a gap on the right side, it looked intact for the rest. His gun hang in its holster on the vest, untouched. He doubted Nell did not knew what it was, so he left it there and put the vest on, thus securing it I near him.

He stood back up and picked up the chair. While he walked back to Nell a new question formed in his brain. What language was Nell peaking earlier?

He folded the chair out and put it down solidly next to Nell. He sat down on it and turned to Nell, waiting for him to recognise his presence.

"Yes." Nell said without looking at him.

"What language were you speaking earlier?" He asked with a demanding tone.

"That was what humans call common. I thought that as a human you would know that language. Apparently not."

"Then where did the English come from?"

"I pulled the information I needed from your mind." Nell said without considering that that might be strange to Jack.

"You read my mind?" He said a bit irritated. Not really believing it. "Ok, lets say you can read minds… Where is your sense for privacy! Didn't you think I might not like it?" He said very irritated and harsh.

"I assure you that I did my best to not look at your private thoughts and memories." Nell responded, unimpressed by jack's outburst and now looking at Jack.

"Can you proof that you have some kind of magical ability?" Jack asked still irritated.

Nell put his hand in front jack's face palm up. He blinked his eyes and a ball of fire erupted above his hand. Nell blinked again and the fire vanished.

"There are tricks for that sort of thing." Jack said bluntly.

Nell created another ball of fire above his hand and this time he let it fly a distance around jack's head and then up. The ball soared to a height of twenty feet. Nell blinked his eyes again and the ball of fire exploded with a loud bang. He then created another above his hand and told Jack to stick his hand in it.

"Are you nuts!"

"Just do it. I promise you wont be harmed."

Jack pulled his sleeves back and then slowly stuck his hand in the fire. To his surprise he felt no heat, just a tingling sensation when the flames touched his hand. jack's eyes went wide open in surprise.

"Ok, that is odd. You proved that you can do some neat stuff with some kind of power."

"Where do you come from that you have never heard of magic." Nell said, for the first time with a bit of curiosity.

Jack only looked a bit lost at that. He did not quite understand what had happened. But he did know that nobody where he came from could create fire out of thin air. Maybe a different dimension then. Or maybe time. Or both. However a lot he wanted an explanation, he knew he wasn't going to get one without a whole army of scientists.

So he changed subject. "How long was I asleep?"

"Three days." Nell replied, again in an even and neutral tone.

"You healed a wound that would kill me… in three days?" He asked unbelieving.

"Yes." Nell said, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Nell redirected the subject. "How did you get here?"

Jack was unsure as how to answer. "uhmm… Well… It was quite strange actually. Maybe what you call magic." He said the only thing that seemed probable after Nell's little show.

"Really? Tell me everything, from start to finish." Nell said strangely curious. Something glittered in Nell's eyes at the mention of big magic by Jack.

Jack told him everything from when the truck broke down, to the skull, to the appearance of the anomaly, to the jump from the cliff. The only thing he left out was his dream. For some reason he did not feel right to tell Nell that. Nell's eyes gave away that he had never heard of cars or trucks before.

"That seems like magic to me. Strong magic, if it is to reach in to your world and transport you all the way here. What was that world like? How did the landmasses line up?"

Jack described the barren red wastes and then described the position of landmasses and bigger islands.

Ever so briefly a hint of recognition passed through Nell eyes. Nell then pulled a cloth map from within his robes. Jack doubted he had it there the whole time. Nell unfolded the map in front of Jack on a rock.

Jack bent forward to see it better. He could see the outlining of two large continents on the left and right side of the map and another one at the top in the middle. The continents were coloured as to give a hint of the kind land or vegetation there was at those locations. There were, however, many blank spots indicating unexplored territory. There were several islands in the sea and a chain of islands slightly north-west of the right landmass.

Jack pointed at the chain of islands. "That's where I was when that thing grabbed me."

Another hint passed through Nell's eyes. This time of worry but it was gone just as fast.

"Where are we?" Jack asked, waving his hand at the map.

Nell pointed at the left landmass, A brown coloured area on the eastern shore in the middle.

"So that thing at least transported me from there to there." Jack said, tracing a line between the islands and what he remembered was The Barrens. "And it transported me trough… Time?"

jack's mind began to ached from the sheer thought of being so far away from the places he knew. So he took his gun from the holster and began polishing its surface so it shined. He hoped it would divert his thoughts from the subject.

Nell saw that Jack had a rough time with it and so tried to help. "What is that?" He said pointing at the gun.

"This? Let me just give you a _demonstration." _

Jack stood up, picked up a big rock. Placed on top of another. Took a few steps back. Took aim. And fired.

A flame erupted from the front of the gun and he felt the recoil thunder through his arm. The bullet hit the rock. The Rock cracked into many pieces, which were flung away from their original position.

"A gun." Nell simply stated, but still clearly impressed by the sheer fire power.

"You know its likes?"

"Off course! We're not stupid you know. But those are formed differently." Nell halted for a moment, thinking of something, then continued. "So where you come from there are guns as well?"

Jack thought of all the wars and battles he had fought. "You can say that." He returned to polishing the gun for a while. Nell did not try to begin another conversation.

He figured he would be spending some time with Nell so…" What do you do, Nell? As a profession. Or are you a hermit?"

Nell thought how to best explain it then said. "I study dragons."

"Dragons?" Jack said not quite believing it. "Dragons, as in big flying reptiles the breath fire and sort of things?"

"Yes. Seen one?"

"No, they are just stories where I come from."

"Maybe grounded in fact." Nell returned.

"Maybe grounded in someone's wild fantasy."

"Not here, I have seen them."

"ooh how big can they get?" Jack already held his fingers two inches away from each other.

"They can get very big. But most of them don't reach that length. But the aspects are extremely big." Nell said enthusiastically, clearly liking the subject.

"Aspects?" Jack said curiously.

"You could say they are the leaders of the different dragon flights. There are five different kinds of dragons." Nell said his voice becoming more and more enthusiastically.

"Each a different shade of green?" His voice full of sarcasm.

"There are black, red ,green, brown and blue dragons. And they all have their own aspect."

"Right." Nell seemed to Jack like he had taken some kind of drug. He was sure Nell was going to tell him who those aspects were, but he had enough for one day. So he stood up and went inside the cave, to just see what was in there.

The cave did not look entirely natural. The ceiling was so far away from him that light no longer had any effect and the walls were completely smooth, no crack whatsoever. He thought that maybe one of Nell's dragons lived here and that was the reason Nell was around to save him from death. He walked farther in to the cave until he could not see anything. It seemed to go on for some distance. "ECHO!" His voice bounced of the walls. He went back to get a torch or something similar.

"Nell, do you ha…" He halted. A branch was lying across his chair. "How did you… Never mind." He picked it up and the top suddenly lighted up. He walked back and this time walked farther. He saw it was more like a very big room, that was very deep as well. He continued walking a while wondering if it would end somewhere. "Definitely not natural." He looked over his shoulder to see how far he had gone. He could barely see the light in the distance. He then looked down at his shadow. Although he held only one torch he seemed to have a hundred shadows, all on a slightly different angle. Not a lot of difference. Just enough to notice.

He continued walking. Until his head suddenly struck a invisible barrier. It absorbed all of the light without giving it back. His head ached a bit. He ran his hand along the complete surface of the wall without finding anything that might be a way in or a way to lift the barrier. "Maybe some magical trick." He figured he couldn't do anything about it o he headed back.

By the time he got back it was getting darker. The sun began to sink behind the horizon, casting a reddish glow over the entrance and the cliff attached to it. He felt something tickle the back of his head again and his mind and his hand began to twitch. He forced both down. He took his book from his bag and sat down on his chair again.

"Found anything back there? Nell began

"A barrier of sorts."

"oh." Not a single bit of enthusiasm in his voice.

* * *

He didn't know when he fell asleep, but he was dreaming. A strange dream. He was conscious. Normally he felt more like an observer in his dreams. Now he did what he wanted. He was standing by the entrance of the cave. He pinched himself to see if he would awaken. He didn't. He looked around and then saw himself, sitting in his chair, head slightly sideways. He also saw Nell sitting on his rock. He thought he was more like a ghost then a dreamer. 

He saw Nell stand up and walk over to his sleeping form. Nell waved his hand before his sleeping form's eyes. He then snapped his fingers before his eyes. When no response came he shrugged and sat back down. Jack walked over to Nell and tried to touch Nell on the shoulder. He had only partial success. His hand went right trough Nell's shoulder, but Nell seemed to notice and brought his hand up to his shoulder. He looked around to see if there was anything in sight, but saw nothing.

Jack brought his hand up to Nell's head. Nell reacted by raising his hand to his head and brushing the same spot that Jack touched. Nell looked over to Jack's sleeping form. He stood back up, made movements with his hand like he was writing words or signs in the air and spoke a few, to Jack unknown, words. A flash briefly illuminated the area and Nell looked immediately in Jack's ghost direction. Nell walked over to his sleeping form and shook him hard. Hard enough to wake him from a normal sleep. Nell said something that sounded like a curse.

Another form appeared. This one just besides Nell. The form took shape while Nell stood there, thinking of what to do next. Something stirred in Jack's mind. The form took the shape of the _person_ that was with him in his last dream. The light coming from his burning beard and hair cast macabre shadows on the ground. "Hello, _my _little Jack." He tried to say something back but no sound came from his mouth. He closed his mouth again. "No here you will do what I allow you to do." The voice came again deep and sinister.

Indeed it was as if he lacked the will to say the words. He tried again and with major effort. "Who… are… you?" His opposition was surprised at his will power.

"Well it seems you wont be as easy to deal with after all. Ok, I am a demon." The demon seemed amused at the thought of mental challenge. "know this, every time you fall asleep I will b there, to haunt you. I will always be there. Until you will either lose control or you beg me to take over. And you wont tell anybody about it. Right?" He said in his deep voice.

"I think I will tell someone." Jack replied, surprised he no longer had to use all of his will to speak. But something in the back of his mind wanted to say otherwise. The demon was once again surprised.

"Indeed a challenge this will be. But know that in the end, even your mind will break." The demon turned to Nell who was still standing there. "Now, as for this creature," he began again, "I don't know what to make of him, but he seems a powerful mage to me. A bit to powerful for a human. He seems to suspect there is something on." He momentarily shifted his gaze to Jack, then back to Nell. "Why don't you just go sit back on your rock." He said to Nell. To Jack's surprise, Nell began to walk back and sit down.

The demon then turned back to Jack expecting him to be still standing there. But to his surprise he found Jack's fist against his cheek. Jack was unsure if he could actually touch him, but he tried anyway. The demon reeled back under the force of the blow and then looked at Jack. "Now that was stupid, what did you do that for?"

"Now we're even, you hit me on the outcrop." Jack said preparing for another swing. But before he could swing again the demon already took hold of his hand, then used his other hand to shove Jack back a few feet.

"You may wake up again. Let's see how long you last until you fall asleep again."

Jack woke up. He looked round to see if the demon was still around. "Maybe just a bad dream." He then looked around to see it was completely dark. He then heard a voice in his head again "Let's see how long you last." Followed by booming laughter.

He looked to Nell, wondering if he should tell him. He also wondered how he should tell him. Just say it or slowly steer a conversation to the subject. He looked over to Nell to see him sleeping while he was sitting straight up. Maybe tomorrow.

* * *

Warrick woke up. He didn't know how he was still alive but he was. 


	3. Chapter 3: Second Arrival

Another chapter. I told myself I was going to post this one as soon as I finished the one I was working on, but I was so caught up in writing that also began writing the next one.

Two reviews the moment I write this, I would like to see more.

* * *

Chapter 3: Second Arrival.

Warrick opened his eyes to see he was still lying in the crack. His arm sported a bruise from jumping into the crack, but otherwise he felt ok. He stood up and inspected the crack. Maybe that held any clue as to why he survived. Sure enough he saw that the walls were made out of some metal ore that he could not identify. He wasn't a master of metallurgy so that didn't bother him.

He walked outside into the light. His watch was broken so he turned to the sun. The sun hung in about the same position as it did when it all started, so not a lot of time had passed. The storm still hadn't picked up again. It seemed he was the only survivor because no one else was walking in the passage. Only his duty demanded it that he find some trace of the general. He remembered that Jack ran towards the outcrop. He turned in that direction and began walking.

Nothing stirred amongst the rocks but he still felt like he was being watched. Many times he thought he heard a thunder in the distance. But there was nothing in sight.

He almost fell down after stumbling over something lying in the sand. He picked it up and saw it was one of the rifles they used. He had thrown his away so he took it with him. He continued towards the outcrop in a faster pace.

When he reached the outcrop he saw no one. Maybe they jumped or climbed down. He dared take a look over the edge. Vertigo nearly seized him when he saw how deep it was and he nearly fell over the side. If the general is alive he is either up here, dead or otherwise, or down there, dead or otherwise. If he isn't up here he should be down there. He did not like that thought one bit because it meant he would have to climb down the cliff to verify the general's presence there. But as someone under his command he should take a look.

So he started to climb down. He forced his nerves down. "This, dad, is why I did not go to the flight academy, heights." He used the easiest way he could find, which allowed him to practically walk down, but he was still afraid of falling.

When he was down he looked up along the cliff and realised that he might have to climb back up when he did, or did not, find the general. He looked around to see anything that might hide a body or a place to rest. He checked all possible places but found nothing.

He began walking back to where he came down when he heard a slight thundering noise coming from the direction of the cliff. He stopped walking and looked at the cliff. He frowned when the noise got louder. The noise still got louder and he thought it sounded just like the anomaly. At that thought he turned and ran as hard as he could away from the cliff. He looked over his shoulder to see the anomaly bursting from the cliff wall and coming for him. He found it to much of a coincidence that he encountered it twice in in two different places.

So if it was some sort of life form it would be deterred by his bullets. He tried shooting it but when he saw it did nothing he loaded a grenade in the grenade launcher. He tried to aim as best as he could but the anomaly was already close. If the grenade did nothing he was dead for sure. He fired but the only thing that happened was the grenade getting sucked in, not even an explosion. At that point the knew he was going to die. He felt ready to whimper, but he refused, he had to keep a bit of his dignity, even if he was the only one present.

* * *

Jack hadn't slept the whole night, not wanting to return to that demon. He had told Nell he went for a walk where in fact he wanted to find a body of cold water, so he could splash some water in his face and shake tiredness away. He hadn't found any water jet but there had to be some if this was an oasis. In the few minutes he had spent searching he had already seen more animals than he had seen before. Mostly birds and small reptiles such as snakes and lizards but still.

He suddenly heard an ear piercing scream. He flinched from the sound. It wasn't quite human, but he knew how strange noises humans could make when in danger or pain. He ran towards the sound and heard it again, this time much closer. He burst through the last bush and nearly tumbled into a pool of water, only halting at the last moment. The scream split the air again and this time it sounded like Jack stood next to it. He looked around for the source. He found it lying on the ground. It lay on the shore of the lake.

He closed in to see it better and then saw it were two, one attached to the others leg. The larger one looked like a horse with the upper torso of a man. The smaller one looked like a turtle with a blue belly and large yellow outwards jutting scales, no doubt to protect itself from attackers. The turtle had bitten the upper part of the leg of the horseman. The leg was nearly snapped in two and blood flowed out like a river. The ground under the pair began to colour crimson and the blood flowed towards the water, creating a small growing patch of red in the water as well.

The horseman let loose another scream, this one les loud then the others. Jack felt sorry for the horseman. But that emotion quickly died away when he saw a spear jutting from the turtle's side that was turned away from Jack. The horseman had provoked the turtle into doing this. Blood was streaming from the turtle's side as well.

The horseman let loose his last scream that ended in a gurgle. After the horseman had died the turtle let loose. Jack could now see the jaw that was almost buried in the leg a few seconds before. It held a number of teeth. Teeth designed to grip and tear flesh. The jaw looked powerful and had certainly proven that by nearly snapping the horseman's leg. The turtle took a few steps away from the carcass. Then it's four legs gave way and he sank to the ground.

Jack moved towards the carcass of the turtle. "what a waste." He looked at the water and noticed all kinds of fish swimming near the blood. He figured he shouldn't let anything go to waste and so threw both bodies in the water. Almost instantly the water around the two bodies was full of fish eager for a piece of meat. He felt something brush the back of his leg and when he turned around he nearly jumped out of his skin. Another turtle was sniffing his legs. It then turned away and slit into the water.

He walked back to where he burst from the foliage and dipped his cupped hands in the water and then splashed his face with it. He felt refreshed and not so tired anymore, but he also felt burdened about what he just saw. He had seen much worse than what he just witnessed but somehow this had a more lasting imprint in him. His mind briefly wandered a bit to those gruesome battlefields he had witnessed. He then pushed those memories deep down, not wanting to remember those times. "War makes old." He told himself. He then stood up and walked back in the direction of the cave.

He noticed he had taken a slightly different route then before but he didn't care he would find his way. He stopped walking when he saw something on the ground. He bent down to inspect it. It was dried blood. He looked around for anything that might have lain here but found nothing. He then looked up, to the trees. He frowned at what he saw. A body was hanging in the trees. It lay on multiple branches so lay horizontal. It was the woman who was with him when he jumped. She lay face down, her mouth still open in an endless scream of fear or pain. But no sound came. The eyes were wide open and had dried out.

The body was completely covered in blood. There was a huge piece missing from the side. The hole did not look like it had been made by any branch. It was more like something had entered through the front and then pulled back. He frowned again when he noticed that any intestines that had fallen out weren't lying around the ground. A hole such as that should have left more blood lying around, he thought. He had hoped that the woman still lived. He wondered in how far the demon influenced him besides that he didn't want to go to sleep. He continued to the cave.

By the time he got back to the cave he was hungry. So he asked Nell, "Do have some food, I'm hungry."

"No, but I could make some. I suppose you, as a large person, require a lot of food?" Nell replied.

"Yes, I do."

They ate together. Nell had a smaller meal, but Jack had a meal that most couldn't eat in a day. Jack brought up the subject of the horseman. Nell explained that they were called centaur. The centaur race was a wide spread race, their numbers consisted of clans. They were one of the major problems for one of the dominant races of the world: the orcs. "Some say that if all the clans would unite they could defeat the orcs, fortunately it doesn't seem like that will happen anytime soon.

After Nell had finished about the centaur Jack thought up a way to begin about demons. "So, if there beings like those centaur, are there beings called demons?" Nell nearly froze at the mention of demons and let out a his. Jack saw he hit a sensitive point. "I'm sorry, if you don't want to talk about it…" Nell composed himself once again but now looked at Jack like he suspected something.

"It's ok, they are just not the as friendly as other races." Jack held his tongue at the last moment, If he had said it Nell would either have thought him mad or he would _know _about the demon. "Their actually the most brutal and savage races in all of the worlds and what lies in between." Nell looked as if he was still deciding if he should tell about the demons. "Ok, what I am about to tell you most people don't know, and I'll bet most don't even want to know." Nell took a deep breath and then continued. "Demons are part of The Burning Legion. The Burning Legion consists of multiple species, if you can still call them species, there are spell casters, which are mostly the higher ranked officers, there are none magical demons who are still intelligent beings and there are the Fell hounds and Infernals, those are mostly without any intelligence beyond knowing how to move and fight.

Jack suspected that the one that was haunting him had to be a spell caster, so he steered the conversation in that direction. "What about those spell casters?" He said

"Like I said, they are mostly the more intelligent ones and are the officers or leaders. They are also the more brutal ones. They like to inflict pain on others. The Burning Legion invaded this world more then once. The first time was thousands of years ago. They were beaten then, but at an enormous cost. The last and second time was a few years ago, again they were beaten back but still a lot of demons remain in this world." Nell paused for a second to breath a bit.

Then continued. "The last time they were beaten back it required all of the _dominant _races of this world to unite. Something most did not like. For example: the orcs and humans have gone through two massive wars against each other. Something that creates grudges. So they were not at all happy to work together. I have, of course, read about the first major invasion, but not much remains from that era. What I do know is that the leader of the legion of that time: The Dark Titan Sargeras, was slain and that his body was locked away on the seafloor. The second time the new leader was slain as well, not much remains of him."

Nell looked relieved to have finally be able to tell someone about the Legion. Jack suddenly was even more certain he did not want to make this place a permanent home. "I suppose every race has a language of their own?"

"Yes they do, as I said before the humans mostly speak common. The orcs speak orcish, and so on."

Nell wanted to know more about Jack so he began on a new subject. "What did you do on your world?"

"I am a general." Jack said neutrally, he noticed Nell's look and then added, "seriously, I am a general."

* * *

That evening Jack did not sleep. The next morning Jack again went to splash some water in his face.

The cold water momentarily drove all the tiredness away. He sat down besides the lake and thought about a way to either go back to his timedimensionworld or how to settle in. He found the last to be unlikely because his and their cultures were to different. But also could not think of anyway to go back. He sat there contemplating his problem for a while until he forgotten just how long he had been sitting there.

He noticed just how long he had been sitting there when tiredness nearly overcame him again. He shook his head a couple of times and then looked to the sun. It was already at its highest point. He stood up and began to walk back. The tiredness slipped back in his mind faster and faster every time. But he was determined to not fall asleep. His eyelids began to feel like they weighed a ton and every time he blinked his sight went blurry.

Then, suddenly a explosion rocked the ground. Something had impacted a few dozen feet away. His tiredness evaporated like snow in the sun. He looked around and suddenly saw a human form appear out of thin air. He was still running when he appeared and when he hit the ground he ran a few more paces until he hit a tree head on. He staggered back a few steps and then collapsed to the ground.

Jack ran over to the fallen man and immediately saw it was Warrick. Jack was so surprised he did not know what to think of it. He inspected the body for injuries. Warrick's nose was broken because he hit the tree head first and he probably had a concusion, but he did not seem to have any other injuries. Jack figured it wouldn't be anything Nell couldn't fix. Jack picked up the body and started for the cave again. He wasn't to sure if he was supposed to be happy that Warrick was alive or angry that Warrick let himself to be caught by the anomaly after five days.

Nell was sitting by the entrance again and saw him come back with a package. "What is that, Jack?" He requested.

"His name is Warrick and I think you should take a look at his nose." Jack laid the body down on the ground in the cave. And Nell went inside to check.

Nell knelt down besides warrick and inspected the nose and then asked, "What happened to him?"

"He appeared out of thin air and then ran into a tree… nose first."

"Ok, I'll take care of him."

Nell tended to Warrick's nose and head. When he was done he came outside to see Jack sitting in his chair, dozing of. He tapped Jack on his shoulder and Jack's head jerked up. "Tired?" Nell asked with a bit of concern in his voice.

"A bit."

"You should sleep at night, if you don't this happens." He noticed Jack's surprised look. "Don't think you can fake sleep in my presence Jack. I haven't seen you sleep since you fell asleep in your chair the day you woke up in this world." He paused a moment, then continued. "Why don't you sleep?"

For some reason a part of Jack found it unnecessary to say the truth. But he thought that it might be the demon playing tricks on him. He decided to tell Nell. "You know when I asked you about the demons, it wasn't just because I wanted to know if they existed… but…"

"Why didn't you tell me then?" Nell said a bit anxious. Nell's normally calm and neutral visage showed miniscule signs of fear and anxiety .

Jack was a bit lost at that. "Uhm, I fully intended to when I asked about them but in the end I didn't."

"I see. I think that, somehow, a demon decided that it had better chances if it transferred it's spirit, or part of it's spirit, into you so it may survive. The demon was probably dead and thought you a good host for itself. It apparently couldn't take over your body immediately." He paused a few moments to think. "I don't know a lot of people who can stand up to an invading demon and his spells for long. This already proves you have great willpower."

"I'm flattered."

"But how do know that he is in there." Nell pointed his finger to Jack's head.

"He appears when I… when I sleep. I noticed that time when I fell asleep in my chair. I was right here standing outside my body. And then he appeared. He explained he was a demon and that he wanted to break me. I haven't slept since then."

"You shouldn't stay awake. Tiredness makes your mind weaker."

"Can't you take it out, or kill it?" Jack asked anxiously.

"I'm afraid I cant do that on my own. You should sleep. You will be able to deal with anything he throws at you better when you have had at least a bit of sleep. I will make sure you don't do anything stupid."

"Ok."

* * *

Jack fell asleep a few minutes later. He appeared just outside the cave. The demon was already there, sitting on a rock. He saw Nell sitting on his boulder again but this time watching Jack's sleeping form that was lying in his chair. "I wondered how it would take you to fall asleep. I thought you would wait a bit longer, but it seems you indeed have told this mage about me." The demon said while turning to Jack. "I have been going through your memories a bit. I hope you don't mind." The demon said darkly. "Interesting things in there. Shame that you want to forget them. For example: your wife." a enormous grin spread over the demon's face.

"ooh yes, your wife. Nice wedding, but a shame you got her killed on the way home in this thing you call a car. If you remember correctly you two were married for a full two hours." The demon summoned the image of Jack's wife besides him. "And that's only one of the things you have repressed over your short live. I must admit it is a colourful live indeed. I could never experience that many things in that timeframe." The demon smiled darkly at Jack.

"You bastard."

"Bastard? Your going to call me a lot worse than that, I assure you, you will. But don't think I'll be hurt by that. Ooh, wait a minute, what have I found here." The demon smiled some more and Jack took a few steps into the demons direction. The demon continued, "your baby brother died when he…"

Something within Jack snapped and he jumped the last few feet and grabbed hold of the demon's neck. He did not care about the flaming beard or about the fact that the demon was bigger and heavier. He lifted the demon from the ground and prying fingers tried to peal his fingers from the throat but failed. Jack barely felt the sharp nails dig into his flesh. The demon tried to speak but only a gurgle escaped the demon's mouth.

The demon looked into Jacks eyes and suddenly the environment changed from the jungle and cave to a smoking field. Jack still stood there like he was throttling the demon, but the demon was gone. The demon's deep bellowing voice suddenly filled his head, "Lets see if you remember this…" Jack was startled by this change of events. He looked around and saw vast flat area. The ground was uneven and covered with thick white smoke. To his right and left he could see barriers coming up but in front and behind him there was only a flat piece of land.

Some distance away he could see something jutting from the smoke. His head stuck out above the smoke. He walked over to whatever it was that was that stuck up from the smoke. He recoiled by what he saw. A bus, a bus filled with people, dead people, burned to a black crisp. Nothing he hadn't seen before but still. Nothing he hadn't seen before? A memory clicked into place. He had been here. He walked to the door that gave entrance to the bus. He saw it still had wheels, so it had to be some time ago. Hover-cars were a _recent_ invention. He Walked through the open door and heard silent muttering, someone had survived.

He searched the chairs and found himself, sitting in one of the chairs. He saw he was much younger. Then it struck him when this was, the first alien attack on earth. This was the grand planetary highway, it went all around the world and it was important piece of infrastucture of the planet. His younger self was muttering incoherent words. He heard a loud whining noise outside. He walked outside and his younger self stayed in the door opening as to not dip into the smoke. They both saw an alien craft fly over. The wind created by the craft blew away the smoke and now Jack could see the ground was covered with bodies and burned out cars.

In the distance he could see more human forms rise from the smoke, other survivors. He remembered how everybody who was close to a window, or outside, had died in the burning beam the aliens had used. He knew he had survived by diving for cover instead of witnessing the actually beautiful view of the burning beam sweeping the highway.

Jack wondered what the demon had meant with his younger brother, his brother wasn't here when it happened. Maybe he just wanted to get out my hands, he thought.

An ominous roar filled as the alien craft flew away. But the alien craft wasn't making the noise. From the opposite direction one of the last human military aircraft on earth came flying towards the alien. It looked like an big helicopter without rotors and wings to hold rockets. Six rockets disconnected from the human craft and shot towards the alien. The rockets hit the back of the alien and six enormous blue explosions filled the sky. Jack had to shield his from the light. The alien ship's engines were hit and it could no longer remain in the air. It crashed down about half a mile from the highway.

Some of the survivors, who were now near the bus, let loose cheers. But their cheers were short-lived as more whining engine noises filled the air, this time louder indicating larger ships. The humans onboard the ship noticed it to and began descending towards the survivors so they could get of the ship. The ship landed and personnel and soldiers immediately began disembarking. Both Jacks could see that the human ship had already seen some action, It was covered in burn marks and some parts of the wings were missing.

The commanding officer immediately began giving orders. Telling the men they would have to leave the highway and take all the survivors with them. All of the survivors, two dozen or so, began streaming towards the soldiers including the young Jack. Jack suddenly heard something behind him. "Isn't that nice, the soldiers are coming to the rescue while they need to be rescued themselves." The deep bellowing voice of the demon came. Jack whirled around to see the demon standing in the doorway. He reached out towards the demons throat but the demon teleported a few feet. "No, you wont get me another time, Jack."

"What do you want!" Jack asked kowing what the answer would probably be.

"Your body of course. And I would like to break."

"This is how you want to break me!" Jack said waving at the carnage of burned cars and bodies.

The demon looked around, frowned a bit then said. "You don't mind the amount of dead humans that are lying around here?"

"I have seen much worse than t…" He cut himself of, cursing himself for saying that.

"Much worse, huh." With that the demon disappeared.

The survivors and soldiers began moving of. Jack wanted to wake up again but had no idea how so he followed them. They first moved to the edge of the highway which was made up of a wall. They travelled along the wall until the found a ramp leading down, all the while picking up other survivors. No body said anything, except the officers, who were discussing how they should proceed. Jack walked with them for a few hours, he did not know how long exactly.

Suddenly The environment began to change again. He was back in his chair and this time he was not a ghost, he was awake. He saw Nell staring at him. "he is finally awake." Nell said.

"Finally? It wasn't more than a few hours." He replied.

"A few hours? Man, you were out for a day." a new voice came from behind him. He recognised it, it was Warrick's voice.

"Warrick!" Jack shouted surprised and almost jumping from his chair. He whirled around to look at the youthful face of Warrick. Warrick seemed perfectly fine and not very worried with the fact that they might be stranded in this time/dimension for ever.

Warrick's curiosity for the, to them, new world made itself known. "Yeah it's me, thanks by the way for carrying me out of the bush. Nell here has told me that you have been walking in the vicinity of the cave a few time. Can you show me the environment, so I wont get lost if I do it myself."

"Yes, of course but not now. I need to talk to Nell for a minute." He said a bit worried. Worried about Warrick being happy to be here, and worried about himself not being able to wake up on his own when he wants to. He felt rested even if he was awake and walking in his 'dream'. "Nell can I talk to in private for a minute." They walked of, leaving Warrick behind whose eyes were beginning to glitter at the prospect of exploring an unknown world.

Once they were sure Warrick couldn't hear them Nell started, "I haven't told him about your 'condition'." Nell said reassuring Jack a bit.

"Thanks." Jack said grateful. "Have you told him about your powers and about the demons in general?"

"I have." Nell's eyes turned from side to side as if he was thinking, then rested back on Jack again. "How do you feel.?" Nell asked a bit of concern in his voice.

"Rested, but when I wanted to wake up again I couldn't. Why?"

"The demon did that, but I eventually managed to break the spell." Nell produced something from within his robes and gave it to Jack. It was a golden medallion with runes etched into it. "Here take this. Next time you fall asleep and can't wake again use it by taking it into both hands and thinking of waking up again. It should help… I have enchanted it so the demon cannot see it or take into his hands. You will have to keep it with you when you fall asleep or else you can't use it." Nell eyed the medallion as if reluctant to let go of it.

Jack pocketed the medallion and said, "thanks," and walked back to Warrick. To listen to the enthusiastic babble. Nell stayed behind for a few moments, then said to himself, "He is strong of both will and body… but is he strong enough."

* * *

Do tell me what you think of it. 


	4. Chapter 4: Orc And Orcish

Another chapter! my writen spree paid of and I finished another chapter and I am well into the next. New returning characters in this one. I would to see Reviews from a greater amount of people, not just one who reviews every chapter. But to the one who has been reviewing, thanks.

* * *

Chapter 4: Orcs And Orcish

Jack and Warrick took walks to explore the oasis and found nothing except trees, bugs, snakes and snap jaw. No centaur sightings, only a few hoof prints. Jack hadn't slept after his long sleep and that was already two days ago. But now any tiredness that was in him had vanished. For the first time they had ventured to the edge of the oasis. They were looking at a vast barren landscape. There were a few large trees strewn across ground the ground that was mostly made up of brown grass, but here and there were a few spots that were only sand. "Looks barren." Warrick blurted.

"That's why it's called The Barrens, I think." Jack replied dryly.

Sounds came from their left, from behind a collection of large boulders. They walked over to the boulders and Jack peeked over one. Behind the boulder there was a ditch in ground. In the ditch a battle raged. The sounds they heard were battles cries and swords and axes striking armor and flesh. It was clear that one side was centaur, but the other. They were big green humanoids. Large out jutting jaws were decorated by large tusks. Their bodies and limbs were large heavily muscled, and they were wielding their weapons with cunning and strength. The two to far away too see individual features.

"Can you lift me up Jack? I want to see it as well." Jack lifted Warrick up with one arm while thinking of a way to teach Warrick a bit of manners when talking to his elders and superior officers. Warrick had seen enough after a few moments and requested to be sat down again. "I recognise those horseman, from what described to me yesterday, as centaur." Warrick said referring to a conversion of the previous day by the lake.

It seemed that the centaur were losing the fight. The centaur only had two dozen warriors and many lay dead already, while the green skins had double and were constantly outwitting there enemies with strategy and had better armor. The green skins were also fighting with more skill. "Nicely done." Jack said, still peeking over the rocks, about a good strategic manoeuvre. A few warriors, backed up by one with a gun and one who was using magic, were ordered to go around the enemy and attack them from behind, killing several centaur that were using bows and forcing the centaur to fight on two fronts and eventually surrounding them.

The wind turned so the wind carried the smells from the battlefield to the two onlookers. Their senses were overwhelmed by the smell of burning flesh from magic and death. The last few centaur were surrounded into a single group and it was a standoff, one side waiting for the other side to start the fight again. The green skin who was apparently the leader stepped forward towards the centaur. The leader was wearing heavy red plate mail. He began to speak in an unknown language but Jack and Warrick assumed the leader was asking the centaur to surrender.

A bulky centaur stepped towards the leader, shouted something that sounded like an curse, then spat towards the leader in red armor. The leader wiped his face slowly and said something gently, sarcasm dripping from his voice, then turned away and waved his hand signalling his warriors to attack. Battle cries once more arose from the field and the two sides attacked. The last centaur were killed in a matter of seconds by both magic and steel.

When the battle was over the green skins collected their dead and wounded and moved away. Warrcick and Jack used the opportunity to go down and inspect the field. Jack walked over the bulky centaur and prodded him with his gun. "muerte." He said softly to himself.

"Come take a look at this!" Warrick's voice came loudly.

"Not so loud, they might hear." Jack said while moving to Warrick's location. "What is it?"

"Look at this one." Warrick said as if in answer. Jack looked down upon the body that was lying in front of them. Jack saw what Warrick wanted him to see. This centaur did not look like the others, It was slimmer and had a curved upper body. It was a female centaur. A wound decorated her head like an axe had bitten into it. The skull had cracked open and because of that her jaw had become dislocated and was sticking out at an awkward angle. "woman."

"So? We have woman in our armies as well." Jack replied as if in explanation.

Warrick looked uncomfortable. "It just doesn't sit right with me."

"If you're going to start about skill I have to remind of that one time that you got your ass kicked by that lieutenant in a fair hand to hand match."

"I rest my case." Warrick said annoyed at Jack's last statement.

Jack was amazed at Warrick's ability to remain untouched by the carnage and smell that was around them. "It doesn't bother you that good lives were lost here?"

"While they did something they believed was right."

"Well that is one way of looking at it. But that attitude will vaporise when you have seen the effect the loss of live has on family and friends, my YOUNG friend. I have seen what it does. I had to explain, every time one of my soldiers died, that they died for a cause, a good cause. While, in truth, at least in my eyes, there is no good cause to fight."

"You have told me that when I arrived at your base, sir. But you also told me it was a good cause to defend yourself, if attacked and you have no other option." Warrick thought about something for a few moments. "And this is coming from someone who lived under alien oppress…." Jack cut him of with a sharp glance.

"You are walking on thin ice there… captain." Jack said, bringing authority to his voice.

"Sorry, sir."

"Well as long as you don't begin about it again you are forgiven. Come on, let's go tell Nell about all this.

* * *

On the way back Jack's tiredness began to filter back into his mind. When they were back he left Warrick to talk to Nell about what they had seen. "So these green skins have those centaur surrounded and…"

"Orcs, I already told you, orcs."

"Right, orcs."

"I get it, the orcs surround them, give them one last chance to surrender and then the centaur decline, as they usually do, and the last centaur get killed. Does that sound about right?" Nell already knew the orcs would give one last chance to surrender, although the orcs don't like to pause in battle. They only do so because the their war chief demands it. Two minutes of silence passed between the two. Nell looked to Jack's sleeping body and hoped he knew what he was doing by falling asleep now, leaving Nell to deal with the energetic Warrick. "You don't seem to mind being here, in this world."

"This is why I joined up in the first place. I wanted to see the worlds and it's landscapes."

"Well you probably wont be able to go back now." Nell saw that fact sink in with Warrick. Warrick's face saddened a bit. "It isn't a bad place, there are lot's of places to explore without being anywhere near battle." To himself he silently added, "I hope" He saw Warrick's face brighten up again at that. "You read? Warrick."

"Off course everybody reads, but I prefer TV"

"TV?"

Warrick knew exactly what to do. He had to teach this _barbarian _a few things about technology's finest production. "Yes TV. It displays images and makes sound. It began with black and white. Then color, then 3D. It can display the news, documentaries and movies. Oh and always a lot of commercials, always commercials."

"Movies?

"Yes like a book only with images and sound."

Didn't know what to say. He could just that it sounds nice, or he could say what he really though, but that might offend Warrick a bit. He choice to say the truth anyway. "Sounds boring. With a book you can use your own imagination to create your own images in your head. But with a movie it is set."

"You don't know what you are saying!" Warrick said dramatically.

* * *

Jack was sitting on a rock looking at his sleeping body. He was waiting for inevitable appearance of the demon. His patience was rewarded by booming laughter. "HAHAHA, you humans can be hilarious as well." Jack turned around to look at the demon whose shoulders were still heaving with amusement. A frown from Jack betrayed his curiosity. "No I wont tell you, I'll leave you guessing. Now about that little brother of yours…" Jack listened to what the demon had to say, and what he showed him. This time he kept to himself that it still wasn't the worst things he had experienced.

He was walking in a burned out village when he suddenly heard Nell's voice in his head again, "time to wake up, it's morning again. You know how." Morning! Already? He indeed knew what to do, so he picked the medallion from his pocket, grabbed it with both hands and thought about waking up.

He woke up in his chair. The sun was rising and casting orange light over his surroundings. The visage of Warrick filled his view. "Jack! Nell and I have thought up something to help us in our stay here." Warrick seemed as enthusiastic as ever and now he was nearly jumping from his skin with excitement.

"What is it?" Jack groaned still having the image of the burned village in his mind. He stood up from his chair and stretched.

Nell stepped forward and began, "Language. First thing you'll need to communicate with the inhabitants of this land is language. Warrick has helped me test the spell last night."

"How?" Jack asked. "How did he help you test a spell?"

"Since you are not from this world the subtle parts of might not be exactly like mine or the other natives of this world."

Nell guided them inside the cave to the centre were now a few torches were lit. In the light of the torches a circle of rose quartz could be seen. The circle had patterns along it's edge that seemed to glow with their own light.

Jack bent down to touch the circle but Nell warned that that might disable the spell. Warrick did not have complete confidence in Nell's spell, after last night. But in the end Nell got his spell to work so… " It might cause a head ache, because a lot of information is being shoved into you brain." Nell warned.

"We have already had a lot of head ache the last few days, we can handle a bit more." Warrick said eager to be done with it. He looked over to Jack to see if he would say anything about, but Jack kept quiet.

"Ok then, just step inside the circle of power, then I will perform the spell to give you to two most commonly used languages: Common and Orcish. Don't resist the information coming in your head, that will only make the head ache worse."

* * *

"HEAD-ACHE! THIS IS DAMN HEAD-TRAUMA!" Jack shouted after Nell was done. Warrick was swaying in his steps, trying to get outside. Jack followed Nell outside the cave. "You didn't say it would be this bad!"

"I told you to not resist." Nell simply stated. Nell explained the spell had left him drained and that he would rest inside the cave, in the complete darkness.

Jack had indeed resisted the 'intrusion' a bit in the beginning but had let it happen in the end. Nell had explained it would only be this bad when he had resisted a lot, but hadn't resisted that much. He looked into the sun which wasn't lighting the area orange anymore. It only served to worsen the pain. Suddenly something rose in him a feeling that he didn't like at all. It seemed to push him back and is view went darker and darker until he could see nothing anymore. He instantly knew this was the demon trying to take control, so he fought it as hard as he could. Something that to him seemed only seconds had in real time been longer.

When his view returned to him he saw he was bending over Warrick's sleeping form, hands around the throat. Warrick was sleeping and didn't notice. He pulled his hands back and noticed his head-ache had considerably lessened. He walked back outside and began strolling around the vicinity, trying to get as far away from anybody as possible.

When he got back he saw Nell and Warrick talking to each other, in orcish. "Hey Jack, we were just testing if I really had received all the information needed, so far it seems complete." Warrick started, still looking like he had a hangover and less enthusiasm in his voice. Nell looked at Jack as if they shared a common secret. Jack wondered if Nell knew what he had almost done. But he wasn't going to start about it in the vicinity of Warrick. "Why don't you try Jack?"

Jack was getting more and more annoyed with Warrick's disregard of rank. He tried remember what would be general in the orcish language and found it. "General, captain Warrick." He said in orcish.

Nell couldn't stand it anymore that Jack wanted to be called general, he wasn't even on his own world anymore! "Jack! you are not your own world anymore, Cant you give the kid a break on this?" Nell said in common.

Both Warrick and Jack tried to switch to common the fastest, but Warrick was faster. "KID! I am already twenty five years old!"

"KID!" Jack and Nell said simultaneous. "Ok, Nell, I guess you're right." Jack continued.

Warrick did not like the way the conversation was going and decided that it was his turn to take a walk. He turned around to the trees and started walking. "What do think you're doing?" Jack started.

"I am going to take a walk, alone." Warrick replied. Nell kept quiet wondering how they were going to solve this.

"Alone… that might be dangerous." Jack continued.

"Why? Took walks alone." Warrick said, annoyance clearly in his voice.

"I had my gun." Jack replied neutrally. "Want to borrow it?"

Warrick realized he was right, only Jack had a gun left to protect them on walks and although they hadn't been threatened yet it might happen anytime. But Warrick also new how high the calibre of Jack's gun was. "No thank you, I'll just wreck my wrist when I try to it." Jack made a face like that was the most obvious fact that had ever existed.

"Are you two done?"

* * *

Next day Jack and Warrick took their daily mid-day walk. They were walking through lush undergrowth trying to pick up trails from larger animals. Jack had been, to his own amazement, quite good at it, but Warrick just couldn't tell the difference between one set and the other, except when they were so different from each other that even he could see differences. Jack had picked up the trail of a hoofed animal, not centaur. The trail was directing them to the edge of the oasis, so it might be a animal that normally lives on the plains that came into the oasis to take a drink from the lake. Jack had asked Warrick to follow the trail as long as he could. Warrick did fine until another trail crossed it or walked along side it for a while.

Jack suddenly laid his hand on Warrick's shoulder and made a move with his fingers indicating that Warrick should keep quiet. He heard something coming from some distance away. "Do you hear that to?" Jack asked. Warrick just nodded. They walked in the sound's direction.

When they got closer they heard the guttural tones that made up the orcish language. "No! was not send here to spy on you damn centaur!" A high pitched cry split the sky a moment later.

They sat down behind a bush covering them from the eyes of the ones they were watching. There were four centaur standing there in a clearing between the trees, armed with sword and axes and they had captured an orcish female. A blooded axe was lying on the ground. One of the largest centaur was holding the orc, he also bore a cut across his side. The large centaur was holding the orc so that Warrick and Jack could not see her well.

A smaller centaur, but evidently older one, was interrogating the orc. "I ask last time before I use very painful methods: why are you here." the centaur said in broken orcish.

"I told you the truth! I came here to hunt for myself instead of having to eat those filthy damn army rations!" The female replied, spitting blood from her mouth which the smaller centaur had just struck with his hand.

"We should help her." Warrick began.

"Indeed we should. You go around them to the opposite side of this little clearing. When I rise from the bush you do so as well, this will force them to watch her, me and you." Jack said with his strategic mind in motion. "We'll try to settle this without violence ok? Warrick?"

"ok."

"Not good enough, you here to spy us!" The centaur shouted next to her ear. She did not like this centaur, not that she liked any centaur, but this one really was one of the worst. The thing she despised most about this situation was that she was caught of guard. She doubted she was going to get out of this alive but she wasn't going without a fight and she sure wasn't going to break in front of this bunch of bastards.

"NO! FOR THE LAST TIME! ICAME HERE TO HUNT! YOU FILTHY DOG." The smaller centaur's fist was suddenly in her stomach. The pain shot up through her nerves into her brain and she groaned, not able to, if she wanted, bring out anything else because the wind also blow out of her. The smaller centaur nodded to the larger one, whom she had wounded, and the pressure on her chest increased rapidly, multiplying fast.

The pressure stayed the same at given moment but she felt that if the centaur was going to squeeze any harder her ribs would begin cracking. "Friend squeeze harder, your ribs crack, last time, what you doing here?" For a fleeting second the larger centaur squeezed harder, showing her that he could indeed squeeze harder.

A moment later the pressure stopped and the centaur began shouting at each other. She fell to the ground and instinctively went for her axe. When she was standing again she saw the centaur had a visitor. He was the biggest human, in every way, she had ever seen. He was wearing strange clothing, green pants, green shirt and a black vest over his shirt, he had graying hair and grey eyes, on his shoulders he sported four stars, two each shoulder. "Stop this!" he shouted in, to her surprise, orcish.

Another human clothed the same way stepped out at the other side of the clearing. This one was much shorter and had blond hair. But where the bigger one was carrying something in his right hand this one had nothing. She was certain that the smaller one was just there to force the centaur to watch him as well. not bad, she thought to herself.

The centaur hadn't completely forgotten her, the large centaur was still keeping more than one eye on her. The interrogator redirected his attention to the large human. "Get out! Human!" He said but he seemed a little less certain how to solve this problem.

"You get out, centaur. Or I'll have to make a few holes in your chest!" The human said fluent but heavily accented. She felt embarrassed, she was going to be rescued from four centaur by two humans, by humans!"

"How you make holes in chest"? you no have weapon!" The centaur interrogator said looking a bit nervous at the glittering silver object in the humans hand which was pointed at the centaur. Could it be a gun? She had never heard of seen any that looked like that, no it couldn't be, maybe he used it with spells. Yes those two had to be mages.

The human pointed the object more earthward and a great blasting sound erupted from it. Fire erupted from it's front. So it is a gun! The bullet cracked the centaur's front right hoof in two pieces, one flying of into the bush and the other still attached to the leg.

The centaur screamed in pain as a small stream of blood began to pour from the wound. He clutched his leg and howled some more, he did not quite fall over but he was barely able stand as it was. The larger centaur had now abandoned his assignment of watching her and began to charge. She knew this would be bad for the human, he would have to reload before he could shoot again and the two other centaur looked as if they were about charge him as well.

But again he surprised her. He didn't even flinch when the large centaur let loose a battle cry and came for him. He didn't reload either. He just aimed the gun at the large centaur going for a non-lethal shot. He shot again and the bullet hit large centaur's shoulder. The centaur didn't even look at it and continued charging. The other two charged the same human as well. The smaller human looked almost disappointed that he wasn't going to be object of a charge today.

The large human aimed lower than the shoulder this time, he had turned from trying to do it non-lethal. Something in the human's eyes glittered and they seemed to glow red for just a moment. He shot tree times in quick succession hitting the centaur in the hart, right lung and right in between those two shots. But now he surely had to reload, he had shot five times.

The centaur staggered and fell down still twitching and blood already pouring from the hart, almost spraying from the hart wound. The human aimed to the other two, waiting a moment to see if they would stop their charge, but they didn't. He shot again, the first centaur got hit in the middle of his neck, cracked his spine and almost beheading him. The second one was not granted a quick death like that. As the gun turned to him he made an ill attempt at turning away. The bullets still hit, all in his stomach and one in the chest, puncturing a lung.

The last centaur staggered but kept his footing. He walked a few steps away and then cried out all the air in his lungs and fell down. Four bullets were in his body, or had gone through it, as well. He was still alive, pumping his blood rapidly from wounds in his lower body and filling the punctured lung. He kept moaning but increasingly weak.

The interrogator was still alive and able to walk to some extent. He stood up and made a poor attempt at charging the much larger human. The smaller one jumped forward and grabbed the axe from the centaur's hands and punched him to the head in one smooth movement. Before the centaur could react he had kicked the damaged hoof and punched the centaur's stomach. The centaur fell back down and cried out again from the pain in his face, stomach and hoof.

The small human bend down and made sure the centaur could not move. The larger one approached, still holding the gun. "I told you to leave her alone, didn't I?" he paused and then poked the top of the gun in the fractured hoof. The centaur let loose another set of howls and then quieted. The human looked at the centaur in a mixture of pity and contempt. "We will release you now and you will go to your leader, the khan if I remember right and you will tell him that there will be no more ambushing of lone orc hunters who want better food than nasty army rations. Right!" The human tried make himself more threatening by making himself look even more taller and wider than he already was.

The centaur seemed to shrink in his presence and was now openly afraid. But he wasn't going to beg for his life. Instead he just nodded. The human nodded to the smaller one who immediately let the centaur go. The centaur got up using all five remaining limbs and sped away as fast as he could, forgetting his weapon.

The large human walked over to the dying one and shot him clean in the head, ending his suffering. Then he walked back to the smaller human and said something to him in an unknown language, one that she knew wasn't common because she had learned a few sentences in that language, enough to be able to tell a human attacker she wasn't the enemy, enough to know that what they were speaking wasn't common.

The smaller one nodded and walked in her direction. She knew she looked uncertain, maybe even afraid, as to what to do now. She chose to stay put and wait for him to begin. The larger human came up behind the smaller one and kept his weapon in hand so she could see they were not defenceless. She had no intension of going up against her saviours, although they were human.

"Are you alright?" The smaller human asked in orcish looking at jaw which showed a trail of blood from the beating. His eyes then passed over the rest of her body inspecting her armor and checking for any other injuries. She was wearing regular grunt armor which consisted of heavy red shoulder plating with white spikes jutting from them, a leather strap to hold it in place and mail pants. She was wearing gloves as well. Under her mail armor she wore a leather shirt to protect he stomach.

His eyes lingered a bit to long at her upper chest which sported round feminine forms. The larger human saw this to and slapped the back of smaller one's head. And said something in their own language that sounded like a warning. The smaller said something that sounded like an apology.

"I'm fine." she replied gruffly.

Warrick had to admit that was it not for the tusks and the green skin she would have been one of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Hell, she was still beautiful, even with green skin and small tusks jutting from the strong jaw. Long black hair cascaded over shoulders and her eyes were brown. Her body was much more slender than that of the males he had seen earlier, but it was still well muscled. But now was not the time for such thoughts. So he pushed them away. "Great! What is your name if I may ask?"

"Grisha, and you?" She tried to sound nice and grateful, only succeeding partly.

"I am Warrick." Warrick said while offering her a hand. She took firm grip of it and shook and squeezed at the same time.

"And I am General Jack Triment." Jack said also offering a hand. She took his to but this time her hand completely disappeared in his. He almost crushed her hand without any effort.

"A firm grip you have there, Jack."

Warrick looked at Jack questioning. "You used to not like it when any of your men saluted you or called you general, and now seem almost proud of it."

Jack gave Warrick a sharp look. "Not here Warrick." He redirected his attention to Grisha. "so, do you need an escort to where ever you come from. Or should we part ways right here right now?"

"I am going back right now but you may keep me company until I get there, it is only one hour of walking and they have sentries a few miles from the base."

They started to walk into The Barrens over dry ground and brown grass. Here and there they saw a tree with in the shade high grass and lion like animals. When the trio would approach they got up from their lying position and growl, letting them know they were trespassing on their territory. The trio would then take a longer way around and continue on their way. Every now and then Jack would bent down and inspect a hoof print, but they hadn't seen any animal that could have made them yet.

"How old are you Grisha?" Warrick asked while Jack was inspecting the horizon for any animals or centaur.

"Twenty five, you?"

"twenty two. He is much older I don't know exactly."

"fifty six, I am older than both of you together." Jack said absently, he was staring at the horizon. He stopped and holstered his weapon and took his binoculars that were also hanging from his vest.

"What are you doing here anyway? two humans in The Barrens." She asked curiously.

Jack gave Warrick a glance and than said in his own language as neutral as he could, so he wouldn't betray what it went about to Grisha, "use your imagination."

Warrick understood and thought something up and then continued in orcish. "Well, there actually is a third of us back in the oasis, but already lived here, I think… Anyway, we came here because of some spell gone wrong on the island far away from here, where we live. It is very far away from here and it isn't on any of your maps, unfortunately."

"He is a general?"

"Yes he is. Good one to."

Jack suddenly gripped Warrick's shoulder and nearly dislocated Warrick's shoulder. "Over there!" He said raising his a bit. He pointed to a form in the distance. They focused on it.

"Ooh! That is just a zefra." Garisha said.

"These tracks belong to that creature." Jack said, again pointing at the zefra. It looked like a regular zebra to Jack but with brown stripes and a horn on it's head.

"ooooh, somebody pinch me."

Jack looked at his companions, only to see that they were completely uninterested in tracks.

"What is that exactly?" Grisha asked while pointing at Jack's gun, beginning a new subject.

"A gun, thought you had those around here." Jack answered neutrally.

"We do but those are larger and look different. Those don't shoot as fast as what you did."

Warrick and Jack glanced at each other. They were going to have to make something up again. "It is a revolutionary new design where we come from." Warrick began, Jack just nodded in agreement, hoping Grisha would believe them.

Grisha looked at them both for a second, then said, "right."

They continued en route. The things they spoke about mostly were about how Jack an Warrick's fictive homeland looked like. They would make something up that was as close as it got to the truth, but they never spoke of being transported from a different dimension or time.

When they got as close as could come to the camp Grisha began speaking. "We will have to say goodbye now, behind that next hill is the army I am stationed at. Maybe we will meet again."

"of course we will meet again. Where is this army of yours going anyway?" Warrick asked curiously.

"The army is going to Mulgore to check on a rumour."

"You need an army to check a rumour?" Jack asked unbelieving.

"The rumour is about a potential dangerous enemy of the horde, in the lands occupied by one of the orc's allies, the tauren."

"We may just follow then." Warrick began a bit to enthusiastic.

"We will?" Jack blurted before he could stop himself.

"Don't do that, please. Most of the other orcs are not so kind on humans." Grisha said with a small bit of fear in her voice, not for her, but for them.

"See Warrick, you and your will to go have an adventure might have gotten us captured by a bunch of non-human loving orcs."

Warrick gave in but to himself he said he would still try to go this Mulgore place, together with Jack and/or Nell or alone. They said goodbyes to each other and went their own ways.

When Warrick and Jack had been walking back for a while Jack started again. "You would really like to follow them to Mulgore? And not just to see the lands I think."

"It is only a passing thing I have for all beautiful woman." Warrick replied sharply.

"I know, I have read your file. Got you in to trouble more than once, didn't it?" Jack said teasing Warrick a bit.

"I don't really want to talk about it."

* * *

Grisha walked over the hill back to the camp. Her superiors would wonder where she had been the past three hours.

She had been kind to the humans because they had, after all, saved her from the centaur. She thought the large one, Jack, was had been kind and proved that not all humans were scumbags. Warrick however had been a bit to kind, she did not like the way he looked at her, but she didn't want to risk getting shot if she would strike hit him. All in all, she was happy to be rid of the situation. She hoped Warrick wouldn't confince Jack, or the third, to go with him, to follow the orcish army. It would be a waste if humans who knew honor would die.

* * *

A few days ago I noticed that there already was an orcish female in World Of Warcraft called Grisha, who thereby is the property of blizzard (I think), But I did not know it the moment I wrote this Chapter, so I hope I am forgiven. Grisha in the game is just a flightmaster in the Searing Gorge and so isnt really a key part of the game. 


	5. Chapter 5: The Hunt

A new chapter for you. School is back in my world and will take away a lot of time I Would normally use for writing. There will be another Chapter up tomorrow.

Untill then, lets go hunting!

* * *

Chapter 5: The Hunt

The three of them were sitting by a campfire Warrick had managed to make himself. Jack and Nell were talking to each other secretly. Warrick didn't mind this. He wanted think about what to do to quiet his hunger to explore. The image of the beautiful Grisha had been replaced by the image of Grisha the orcish female whom they had rescued.

He had been thinking about going to travel to Mulgore himself, but because his sense of direction and poor ability to defend himself he had buried that thought. Maybe another part of the world, but that had the same problems. He would have to rely on Jack or Nell for protection to. That didn't leave a lot of options. Suddenly a more probable thought entered his mind.

"I want to hunt!" He nearly shouted.

Jack and Nell looked up from their babble. "Hunt!" Jack started.

"Hunt what?" Nell finished.

"Those zefra Jack found. There must be more out there."

"Hunt with what?" Jack asked, looking like he was seriously considering it.

He hadn't thought of that. He made something up quickly. "Wooden throwing spears that I will make myself with my knife. So you wont have to come with me to shoot it Jack." He smiled at Jack with that last statement.

"Without me you will follow the wrong set of tracks, you might end up in a centaur camp." Jack stated. "And when you try to get back you might end up by the sea instead of here."

Warrick had disappointed himself by not thinking of that. But he could use Jack's statement to his advantage. "does that mean you will come with me when I decide I have enough spears?"

"Sure, _when_ you go, I will be there to help you track."

Warrick was satisfied and the next day, after conjured breakfast, immediately began searching for straight pieces of wood. He returned with a lot of them and began shaping them in to straight poles. After that he would sharpen the tip.

"Do you think those spears will penetrate a zefra hide?" Jack asked Warrick while eating an apple.

"Sure, a zefra hide isn't metal or something. The tips are sharp and hard enough to penetrate. I have tested one on a tree." Warrick pointed at a tree a dozen feet away.

Jack walked over to it and took a bite from his apple. He inspected the surface and found a hole. It wasn't deep but deep enough to make sure the spear would be stuck in the tree and wouldn't fall down.

"Ok you confinced me it is possible. But what are you going to do with anything you do kill?"

"Then I am going to eat non-conjured meat." Warrick replied instantly, without thinking. "no disrespect meant to Nell's conjured food."

"And how are you going to get the body here? Those zefra will weigh a lot I think."

"WE will think of something when have a kill."

Warrick continued his spear production and by the end of the day he had a dozen wooden throwing spears.

They sat by the fire that evening and were eating conjured food. "This, my friends, is our last conjured diner for a while. Tomorrow we will eat real meat." Warrick announced proudly.

Jack picked up the spear lying next to Warrick. "Don't you think they're a bit light?" and short?"

"To me they are just fine." Warrick said while ripping the spear from Jack's hands

"I'll go with you this time." Nell announced. "to make sure you'll get out alive when you run into a full centaur patrol."

* * *

Jack was walking in the field surrounding a hill top. The hill was practically on fire from impacting artillery shells. All vegetation that once existed there had either been cut down or had evaporated in the explosions. Under the hill, he knew, was a bunker. He also knew that he was in that bunker although he was watching from the outside. At the time this happened he was a major.

On the opposite side of the field he could see the cannons firing the artillery shells. They were maybe three miles away but of heavy calibre.

The explosions rocked the ground and every time he would nearly fall down. He knew it was much worse inside the bunker. In there the sound would be earth shattering and you would not be able to stand, you had to crawl your way through the rubble. He remembered how he seen the cracks in the wall how they had seemed ready to form into holes and let a shell through and kill him.

But that never happened, or else he wouldn't be here looking at the spectacle. By now everybody would have moved to the lower part of the bunker which was evenly more fortified.

The cannons ceased firing. A army now moved to the bunker. They stopped by the main gate which was now exposed. The hill surrounding it had been detonated, burying the gate. Soldiers began to place a device that would pry the gate open just enough so a squad could go in and open the gate.

When the gate opened after minimal resistance from the soldiers left in the upper part of the base he heard Nell's voice in his head urging him to wake up again. He complied and performed the ritual.

* * *

When he woke up Warrick was already preparing to leave. When Warrick passed Jack on his way to get his spears Jack asked. "Shouldn't you eat something first?"

Warrick barely noticed Jack being awake. "He already ate." Nell replied in Warrick's place. "I suggest you eat now before he leaves without us."

Jack quickly ate something. Warrick nearly stared the food into Jack's mouth. When Jack was done Warrick announced it was time to go. "Now that you are finally done, we can go."

"You should a few minutes after diner before you do anything, Warrick." Jack began but Warrick would here none of his protests this time and was already in his way. Jack and Nell shared glances and then followed Warrick.

The trip was cramped with jokes about Warrick's poor sense of direction since Warrick had decided he was going to lead them to The Barrens. It took them an hour just to reach where they were supposed to be. There were no zefra in sight. So Warrick turned his attention earthwards. He pointed at a track and said: "we should follow this track."

Jack took one look at the track and asked: "In which direction do you want to follow this track?" Nell produced a grin on his face but Jack looked as serious as ever.

"That way of course." Warrick shouted at him, pointing in the direction the tracks were leading.

"Then I'm not coming." Jack replied. "I would rather go that way." He said, pointing in the opposite direction.

"Why?" Nell looked surprised while Warrick blurted.

"Because I don't want to run into any centaur. Those are centaur tracks. Over there are more tracks just the same and equally as fresh. This is a patrol."

Nell took one look around and a closer look at the track by his feet, then nodded to Warrick. He agreed with Jack. Warrick looked considerably sadder than just a few moments before.

Jack looked around a bit more and spotted something. "But you may follow this one." He said while pointing at another set of fresh tracks.

Enthusiasm returned to Warrick's visage and the followed the new tracks. They followed it a long time but Warrick's enthusiasm didn't seem to fade anymore. After some time a different set of tracks came into sight that moved parallel to that of the zefra tracks. These had imprints from claws in the front.

The sun had risen until it was almost at its peak when they saw the zefra grazing in the brown grass. It seemed an almost idealistic picture, sun high in the sky against the blue sky, the zefra grazing in a field of relatively long grass, a big tree in the distance. Almost like a painting.

"Those this fine creature really have to die so you may eat non-conjured food, Warrick?" Nell asked, pity for the unknowing creature in the distance plane on his face.

"Predators hunt for food." Warrick wasn't going to be discouraged by anyone right now. He had to do this so he may prove he could do something that was of value in this world, just like Jack could track. Nell gave up as Warrick walked to his prey, spear in hand and bent low.

Nell glanced at Jack and Jack walked up to Warrick. Nell stayed where he was so may watch blunder about, or kill the zefra. They were lucky that the wind was in their favour, it blew their sent away from the zefra. The two of them moved as silently as they could and as low as possible, which meant for Jack going down on his stomach and crawl. But in the nearby bush another set of eyes was following their movements.

They were two dozen feet away from the zefra now and Warrick began choosing a spear. But before he could even get his spear ready another form burst from the brown grass. This one was perfectly camouflaged to live here. A sleek muscular brown, almost orange, body in the form of what Jack first thought was a raptor from those old movies in the twentieth century and early twenty-first century. Darker brown stripes ran over it's back like tiger stripes. What really made it look different from the movies was a horn on the tip it's face, above it's nose.

The creature opened it's mouth and let out a screech announcing this was his/her kill. It quickly closed in with the zefra. Before the zefra could do anything the toothy mouth had closed around the zefra's neck. The teeth were locked into the neck and the zefra began moving frantically, finally registering what was happening. The moving only made the teeth rip at the flesh and blood began streaming from the many wounds. The force of the new creature running into the zefra made the two topple over, zefra below.

The raptors back claws dug into the zefra's side and began tearing deep wounds along the side. The front paws grabbed the head and the shoulder. The raptor now had firm grip on it's prey and jerked the neck around making it turn a-hundred-and-eighty-degrees, snapping the neck. The zefra went limp and stopped moving besides. Only the legs twitched a bit but this soon stopped.

The raptor looked up to the pair that was looking at it and began screeching, it almost sounded like laughter. Warrick stepped, spear in hand. "you think that's funny, huh? Well how about this." He threw the spear at the raptor. The raptor catched the middle of the spear in the it's mouth and slowly dropped it down, after which it laughed some more.

Warrick became red from blood pumping in his face he stepped towards the raptor. Certain Warrick was going to try and take it out with his hands, jack grabbed Warrick's shoulders to stop him. Warrick only ripped himself loose and picked up a spear and began charging the raptor.

Nell quickly came hurtling towards Jack and urged him to do something. "WARRICK! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" He shouted at Warrick. But Warrick didn't hear him, he continued in his charge.

The raptor only lamely looked at the spear and the form wielding it, then sidestepped Warrick and slammed it's tail into Warrick's back. Warrick went flying through the sky from the force of the blow and landed hard on a rock. Jack pulled out his gun and ran towards Warrick's fallen body. He kneeled besides it and glanced at it one time, to look for injuries, then directed his attention to the raptor, which was now charging him.

The raptor was coming to him mouth open wide. He aimed his weapon and only succeeded in putting it into the Raptor's mouth. The raptor quickly tried to rip the gun from Jack's hand but Jack didn't let go, the teeth scratched a few wounds on his hand. They ended up in that position, raptor standing still in it's charge, mouth open. Jack kneeled down, still holding the gun in the raptor's mouth, ready to fire the raptor's brains out. Nell came running towards the display and was a bit lost about what to do.

Jack noticed a spot on the raptor's chin which was continuously drawing his attention. But he looked up, directly into the raptors eyes. The raptor's eyes met his and that moment seemed to last forever.

The raptor suddenly withdrew from the position and ran back to the zefra. It began dragging the corpse away to it's lair.

Jack was left in his position, arm raised and gun in hand. Nell ran to him and then turned to look at the raptor quickly dragging the zefra away. He then turned to Jack. "Let her go." he directed his attention to Jack's hand. "Hmm, a few gashes but nothing else. This wont need healing spells, just time. Just hope it doesn't get infected."

"Her? You saw in those few seconds that it was a she?" Jack turned to Warrick who was still lying on the ground, eyes closed. He shook the still body and hoped the impact wasn't lethal or otherwise serious beyond knocking him out.

Warrick's eyes flew open and he jumped up startling both Nell and Jack. "Where is that damn beast!"

"SHE is gone." Nell answered.

Jack sat there staring of into the distance. "Uhm, guys. I think we have a problem."

Nell followed Jack's gaze and found what he was looking at. In the distance a large four legged creature was standing. It's low to the ground head was decorated by a two pronged horn. Behind the head the short neck ended in a body the form of an elephant, only with shorter legs and a more hunched back. The tail was long and thick. The whole animal was covered in an almost scaly thick brown yellow hide. The noises they had been making had attracted it's attention and angered it.

"KODO, RUN!" Nell shouted at both of them. They got up and ran away as fast as they could. Behind them they heard the thundering noise of heavy feet striking the ground. They ran in the direction of the tree in the distance.

The kodo was closing in very fast with Warrick who was walking behind. Jack had already at the tree and helped Nell up. He waited for Warrick. He began shouting encouragements to run faster and Warrick accelerated slightly. With only a few seconds to go Jack helped the short Warrick up and then climbed up himself.

The kodo continued to charge and rammed the tree. Loose and dead branches began raining onto the trio. The tree made dangerous cracking noises but held. The kodo turned around and then charged again.

"SHOOT IT, JACK, SHOOT IT!" Resounded the panicking voice of Warrick.

"Nell, use a spell or something!" The calmer voice of Jack came.

"I can't, the tree might come own on top of us!"

"Isn't this a protected species?" Jack shouted.

"A WHAT!" Nell replied.

That was enough for Jack and he turned to the charging kodo. The kodo struck the tree that moment and Jack nearly lost his grip, but he held on to a branch. He decided to wait for the animal to charge again so he might try to hit it in the head. The beast turned and charged again. Jack took aim and fired, he missed and hit the left front leg and did nothing to slow the beast down. He shot again and this time was more successful. He hit the jaw and the beast staggered for a moment but continued to charge.

The beast was closing in fast, even more angered. Jack abandoned the attempts to aim and began emptying his clip on the beast in rapid succession shots. He loosely aim for the head. The first shots landed in the legs and shoulders and did nothing to slow the beast down, but as it got closer bullets began hitting the head. One hit where the nose should be, another a scant inch from the eye. One went into the open mouth. The beast let out a pained ear stunning roar and tripped over its own feet.

It slammed the ground and the tree seemed to uproot from the tremor it created. It didn't die yet and tried to get up again, only to find it's legs and shoulders had been hit several times and didn't allow that kind of strain anymore. The kodo's breathing became ragged and shallow as blood began pouring from many wounds, both external and internal.

The trio climbed down and walked over to it. When got to close it sill tried to slam them with it's horn. They were close enough to see now that it wasn't just some rampaging animal but a magnificent noble creature. "And this is just a small one." Nell said saddened.

"you mean they can bet bigger than this?" Warrick asked, knowing what the answer would probably be.

"Yes, much bigger."

The animal let out it's last breath and it's head slowly lolled sideways. The ground was soaking wet with kodo blood.

Warrick already knew what to do now. "Well, not exactly what I wanted but a kodo will do fine instead of a zefra." Jack smacked him against the back of the head. "What! What! We shouldn't let anything go to waste of this kodo."

They had to agree with his arguments and so just nodded. But Jack already saw one problem. "But how do you want to get it to the cave?" He was almost amused by the face Warrick made at his latest statement.

"I think I might be able to teleport it there." Nell offered.

"Great fresh meat tonight then." Warrick said laughing.

Nell began teleported the fallen creature just outside the cave and teleported themselves with it as well. Nell explained that before they could even begin making a meal from the meat they would have to skin the creature. That was a problem, the two of them had never skinned anything before. Nell had been surprised by that, he had thought they knew at least how to do that. Warrick wasn't going to just leave it to Nell, or Jack, because it wasn't him who killed diner, in his eyes he still had to prove himself.

He took his own knife, it was smaller than Jack's knife which was also custom-made to fit his hands, and began making an incision where he would start skinning. He made it across the stomach so he would get a symmetrical piece of skin like he always saw on TV. He was sitting in front of the lower stomach when doing that. He cut deep, a bit to deep, and made a large cut.

Jack and Nell were watching as, under pressure, the intestines of the kodo came out, falling on Warrick. Warrick was covered in blood and intestines almost immediately and the two watchers burst into laughter. As warrick was able to pull the guts of his face he shouted. "Don't you dare laugh at me!" Jack and Nell only had to laugh more at that. Warrick got up and tried to remove most of the intestines and announced he was going to wash the rest of by the lake.

When he got back he saw the ground had already been cleaned and that a beginning had been made to help Warrick finish the skinning. From that point Warrick didn't have any real trouble skinning the beast further. As the day progressed he had skinned and gutted the beast completely without anymore help.

* * *

Nell walked up to Jack who was sitting in his chair again, watching Warrick work. "Yesterday Warrick and I had a little conversation about you, Jack" He began. Jack looked up curiously. "It was about you wanting to be called general again and again. He told me you didn't like that when you were still on that base of yours." He waited for Jack to respond, but when he didn't he continued. "Are you doing that intentionally, or what?" He was going to wait now until Jack was going to say something.

A minute passed between them, in which Jack was thinking hard on how to say it. "I don't know, I just suddenly felt it should be that way. Maybe it's…" He stopped.

Another moment passed. "You think it could be that demon influencing you?" Nell didn't wait for an answer, he already saw it in Jack's eyes. "Yes you think that. I think you are right. That is one of their characteristics. And as the demon's influence grows greater over time you will begin to show more and more of those characteristics. Until he takes control completely. Don't worry, I am already communicating with some other mages and healers that I know we can trust. And when they find something to reverse the effects or completely destroy the influence, we will go to them and see what we can do."

"Does Warrick know?" Jack asked.

"No he still doesn't know. I will leave it to you to decide when to tell him."

* * *

That night they had their first piece of kodo meat.

It tasted good.

* * *

I have to say that when I uploaded the first chapter I was quite nervous about the first review. But I seem to only get positive reviews so I will keep writing this. At this time I am writing Chapter 11 so I can afford some delay (if any). 


	6. Chapter 6: WOMD

The descriptions in this chapter concerning blood and gore are the worst yet, I think. You have been warned. Bit of tragedy in this one, hope you like it, I do.

* * *

Chapter 6: W.O.M.D.

Jack had kept one of the axes from the centaur and now swung it at a small tree. He thought the axe was much to light to be used properly. The axe bit into the wood and the top half of the tree came crashing down. Jack handed the axe to Warrick who took a swing at the same tree. The axe was stuck half way in the tree and Warrick couldn't get it out anymore. Jack puled it out and handed it to Warrick. "You can keep it. I need something bigger than that."

Nell came rushing to them, a troubled loo on his face. "We have a problem." Jack and Warrick turned to him and waited for him to continue. "While I was walking in the jungle I saw a large group of centaur. They were obviously searching, for us."

"Why would they be searching for us?" Jack requested, partially knowing the answer.

Nell continued without really paying attention to his question. "The centaur you told about, the one won you shot in the hoof, is there to."

"Maybe they have an axe for you, Jack."

Jack smacked the back of Warrick's head. "How many?" Jack asked.

"give or take three dozen, including some spell casters. They are lead, for as far as I could see, by one of their most decorated warriors." Nell replied with an unhappy face. "We cant take them all."

"Than we will have to leave, tomorrow morning." This didn't sit well with Warrick, he had gotten used to living there. Nell did not seem happy with it to but said nothing about his reasons.

"I say we stay and fight." Warrick suggested.

"Than you can stay, but I am leaving, maybe going after that orcish army, they shouldn't be to far." Jack suggestion of going after the army persuaded him and they packed there bags and set everything ready so they could leave first light the next day.

Jack was worried that he would run out of bullets if they would encounter any centaur.

Nell was worried his companions wouldn't survive. He could protect himself well with his magical abilities but maybe not enough to protect his companions. Teleporting might not work, he would have to know the terrain if he was to teleport himself anywhere or else he might end up inside a rock. He would just have to go along with them.

Warrick wasn't very worried, he was confident that together they would be able to either outthink the centaur or kill them all.

That night they had a meal of kodo meat without any unnecessary conversations.

* * *

The next day left in the early hours, sun bathing them in orange light as far as the trees allowed that. They moved in utter silence, no words were spoken, only the occasional question of direction broke the silence.

They had walked without pause for three hours when Warrick finally had to demand a break. He argued that it wasn't because he was tired but that they wouldn't be able to defend themselves properly if the centaur would attack. Jack saw that Warrick was quite tired and that Nell wasn't in peak condition either. So he agreed and paused for thirty minutes.

The sun was already on it's route to it's peak when they decided to carry on. A rustle of leave and brown patch of fur going down behind the bush caught Jack's eye. But instead of shouting an alarm he walked over to Warrick and said: "We are about to have visitors." Warrick nodded and closed his hand tight around his axe. Jack than walked to Nell and said the same thing. Nell nodded as well and prepared his spells.

When they were about to commence on their journey eight centaur burst from the bush, surrounding them. The three of them already knew that would happen and shots were fired and magical flame was flying through the air. Warrick charged one of the centaur who had been weakened by one Jack's bullets and cut down on his shoulder with the axe. Four already lay dead, but eight more burst from the bush and began charging along with the surviving four.

Three more stepped from the bush wielding staves. They cast spells and trap nets were flung at the three. Warrick managed to cut one more centaur's belly open before getting caught in the net. He landed besides the centaur he had cut and smelled the guts that were pouring on the floor.

Nell was more elusive to take down. He dispelled one net before it reached him and then burned another centaur to a black crisp before side stepping another net. He didn't look at his footing however and tripped over a root. Then a net closed around him.

Jack sidestepped his first net and shot two centaur in the face who dropped down, twitching. A net fell on him but he refused to go down and kept himself standing. He raised his hand holding the gun and shot one of the spell casters in a thin leg and the leg snapped, the spell caster went down howling it's pain. Another net closed around him and he couldn't keep himself standing anymore. He walked forward in an attempt to keep himself up, but only succeeded in crashing on top a centaur. They both went down and Jack was able to squeeze trigger three times sending three bullets into centaur's chest.

He saw centaur kicking Warrick in the face, knocking him out, and one of the spell caster put a spell on Nell before he could do anything. Jack something similar but instead was greeted by a two pair of hooves or more like three and a half hoof. Two whole ones back and one whole one in front. The other hoof was splintered. Jack strained to look up at the visage of the short centaur he had shot in the hoof.

"Remember me?" Came the broken orcish. Then the whole front hoof came down on Jack's face.

* * *

Nell had embarrassed himself. He had let himself be caught. HIM! CAUGHT! He hadn't thought it possible. Apparently al those years without any real threat to his life had made falter in his spells and physical strength.

He had nightmares. Nightmares like only he could have them. Other nightmares than Jack was experiencing at the moment. He dreamed about his imagined enemy, or was he imagined. Every time he stood just a few feet away, in the shadow. He couldn't do anything to banish or threaten him he was bound.

But unlike with Jack this was a piece of his mind creating images for his nightmares, not an demon.

He woke up to see Warrick sitting in chains on a thin layer of straw. His eyes were open staring at nothing in particular. The moment Nell thought Warrick might be dead he closed his eyes and then slowly opened them again. A trail of dried blood marked the corner of his mouth and his chin. He imagined himself not looking much better.

He looked around to find Jack. He saw him sitting only two feet away. He had his eyes closed, he was still sleeping. Nell didn't know how long he had been asleep and knew he had to rouse Jack from his sleep, who knew what the demon was showing him now. only Jack knew exactly what.

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Jack cried out as he saw the truck crashing into the side of his car. He ran to the piece of deformed metal only to see himself by the driver's side that was still fairly intact. A trail of blood poured down his head. He saw himself rouse from unconsciousness and look over to his side, to his wife.

The passenger side had been completely crushed by the five ton truck and twenty ton cargo. There was only so much technology could strengthen. The truck had crashed into the car on the passenger's side and shoved it multiple feet until it hit a bump in the road and the front of the truck got loose from the ground and then crashed back down on the car. The bumper of the truck had come loose at one point and came crashing down with the truck, cutting right through the roof of the car and onto Jack's wife's right shoulder. The bumper came down where the neck meets the shoulder and cut straight down, through the lung and into the vital organs.

His wife had been killed almost instantly, but the sight was extremely brutal to behold. Blood was pouring out of her body in rivers and the two pieces that fitted together to be his wife had become dislocated from each other. Jack could look inside his wife. The ribs showed through all the blood and malformed flesh.

Both Jacks cried out at the same time. "NOOOOO! dear Isabelle, please don't be dead!" Bystanders rushed towards the car and were disgusted by the carnage, most had to throw up. The driver of the truck had escaped injury and was now coming out towards the driver he just hit. Without even looking at the passenger side he began. "YO DUDE, are you ok? Man you look beaten up. I am so sorry, I just didn't see you. Maybe I ca…" He caught a glimpse of the woman and immediately recoiled, almost fainting right there.

"The driver managed to pull himself together a bit. "uhm, dude, try to get out ok, then I will call for help, ok, dude." He didn't wait for an answer and immediately rushed away from the noises onlookers were making and pulling out his cell phone.

Doctors had always told Jack his wife had died instantly. But he saw his wife moving her lips as she turned her head. He had not understood what see said then but now he could hear fine. "Over there, look, you." then she went limp. The words kept echoing unnaturally in his head.

"Over there, look, you." And then booming laughter. "Dear Isabelle. Guess she saw you that time" came the mocking voice again.

Jack turned around to see the demon with his always flaming beard. The demon grinned and the setting changed to a hall. A hall filled with people. Tall people, like himself. The demon had disappeared again. Behind him he heard a familiar voice. A voice not unlike his own, but lighter, like the person had not seen as many cruelties as he had, yet. He turned to look upon himself again. Much younger now, not a single grey hair in sight. He was talking to a pair of other people. Also tall.

He knew where he must be, this was the annual gathering for tall people . He also knew why he was here, he had met Isabelle here. And there she was, standing well over six and a half feet tall, dressed in ordinary clothes just like him.

Although he was at a gathering of the tallest humans he was still a head longer than the others, because none had let it get out hand as he had.

Isabelle walked over to him and requested his attention by tapping him on the shoulder. "I haven't seen you here before. I guess we have to change the our records. You are the tallest to ever visit this conference. I am Isabelle." He watched as his younger self and Isabelle had a good time for the rest of the conference and officially changing the booking about tallest visitors. When the conference was over he saw the two swap phone numbers and going their own ways again.

The settings then changed again, to the officers mess hall of an army base. His younger self, who was now major, excused himself to go outside for a moment, claiming he wanted some fresh air, which could be true because it stank inside. His younger self pulled out a cell phone when outside and dial and of-planet number.

He heard himself explain that he was on a new base that she had to write down the new ones. After that they began talking to each other about al sorts of things that had happened since they had parted from each other at the conference.

The setting changed again and again to these things of the past. Until his wedding. They had chosen for a classical wedding in a church. He saw himself standing at the altar, now with slightly early greying hair and a few early wrinkles around his eyes. His eyes were now more those of someone who had seen things. They were harder and more stressed, but had softened up for this occasion.

Isabelle was standing there to in a magnificent long white dress. When the two words "I do" were spoken by the both of them cheers arose from the crowd, which was mostly made of good friends from the army and Isabelle's family or friends. The part of Jack's family that wasn't there had been killed in the attack on earth. The two kissed and everybody moved to the church gardens and a party to celebrate events commenced.

Slowly people began leafing, high placed friends in the army first because they still had things to do. And then slowly friends and family. When only a few remained the celebrated two left. Then the setting changed again to what he saw earlier.

The truck once again crashed into the car. Jack couldn't help himself and he cried out again. He went down on his knees and began tears began forming behind his eyes and his eyes grew red.

Booming laughter again sounded behind him. "Got you there didn't I? HAHA!"

The grief inside Jack was replaced by an enormous rage. Rage that burned his stomach. All of his surroundings vanished from view although were still there. His view narrowed on the laughing figure in front of him. He kept himself long enough to say: "You know what I am going to do? I am going to smear your entrails in the floor after having snapped every bone in your body." He sounded quite composed, which surprised the demon.

"And how ar…" The demon never had time to finish his sentence. The distance between the two was bridged instantly and before the demon could react a heavy boot crashed into his chest. The demon was completely winded and flew backwards into the wall Jack was talking about. Jack again closed the distance before the demon could do anything to teleport away and brought fist after fist down on the already bruised chest. He didn't stop when he heard satisfying cracks. Instead he grabbed the demon by the throat and lifted him with one hand and threw him away into a window.

Much to Jack's disappointment the glass didn't break, the demon just went right through it. Jack followed through the window in an instant. The demon had gotten up by then and was preparing to teleport, but didn't finish in time. The enraged Jack grabbed the demon's head and slammed it into his knee. Again. Again. This time however he didn't hear any satisfying cracks. He needed his crack. He grabbed an arm and slammed that into his knee. This time the crack was satisfying indeed. The way the arm looked was satisfying to. The lower arm had been snapped in two and the bones were sticking out of the flesh and the lower part was on a ninety degree angle. Demonic blood was pouring from the wound and burning holes in the floor.

Jack proceeded to the other arm. But the demon had gotten his footing back and punched Jack in the face with his undamaged arm. This gave the demon enough time to teleport away.

Jack's unsatisfied rage still burned in his stomach. "Come here you coward!"

That moment Nell urged Jack to wake up.

* * *

"Coward!" Jack shouted as he woke up. The only thing restraining him were the chains around his wrists and legs. Nell and Warrick were startled by him. Nell looked at him with pity where Warrick looked at him with surprise, not knowing what was going on. Jack looked around to see he was in a small wooden shed along side Nell and Warrick. It was steaming hot and sweat was on Warrick face while Nell didn't seem very effected by it.

The door opened and the centaur negotiator entered the room. "What is going on here? Who coward?"

"Nothing." Nell answered quickly.

"Hmm. I just let you cook a while." And he exited again.

Calmness once again returned to Jack. "Where are we?"

"A centaur camp in The Barrens, I think." Nell replied. Nell looked at him disturbed.

Jack returned with a tired gaze of his own, making it clear to Nell he had been visited by the demon again.

The centaur left them to cook like that for a few hours.

When the door opened again it was dark outside but the shed kept the warmth in and coolness out. As the door opened a welcome cool breeze caressed the prisoners. The negotiator entered the shed and began. "Now you have cooked, Maybe now tell me how this work." He said while holding Jack's silver coloured gun up.

Jack noticed there wasn't a clip in it, that explained why they couldn't get it to work. Despite himself he had to laugh loud. Warrick and Nell gave him looks that spoke more than words could. They thought he had gone insane by laughing at the centaur. They were after all in a position to kill all three of them without any trouble. Jack kept on laughing even while the centaur struck him along the face. Slowly he stopped laughing and gave the negotiator a penetrating gaze.

The centaur, Nell and Warrick recoiled, as best as they could in the case of the latter two, at what they saw. Jack's eyes had gone from normal eyes to glowing red orbs with back pupils. With little effort he got up, breaking the chains in the process and started for the negotiator.

The negotiator however was no fool and knew he had to get out. He closed the door and the locks bars fell into place.

Nell and Warrick got out of Jack's path as far as they could. Jack first tried the handle. It was stuck. The red orbs then peered through the space between the wooden planks that made the shed. Outside the whole centaur camp was gathering with trap nets, they obviously wanted him alive.

Jack took a few steps back and then charged the door. It cracked open like a toothpick and splinters went flying through the air. As soon as the door cracked Nets were thrown. Four nets closed around Jack and he kept charging forward unhindered in the direction of the negotiator. Nine more closed around him and he had to slow down. More closed in on him and he fell down, but still tried to get up. Even more magical nets closed and made him stop moving.

Jack felt the power and fury that had given him the needed strength abruptly burn out of him and went limp. The centaur let out sighs of relief and threw him back in the cell. They chained him down with more and stronger chains and a hastily build door was put in.

Warrick looked at him with a mixture of awe, admiration and uncertainness. Nell looked at his still body and thought what kind of trick the demon had played this time, but he doubted it was all the demon, there had to be a part of Jack that wanted that outburst. A silence once again filled the shed-turned-prison and it stayed that way the whole night.

The morning brought a new visit from the negotiator. The door opened and sunlight entered the otherwise dark prison. The door closed again. The negotiator walked over to Jack and kneeled upon his front knees besides Jack. "Me Kir'zas. You?"

Jack turned his head to him. "Jack." He said in an almost friendly tone.

The centaur snorted and turned to the others. "You?"

Nell and Warrick both answered with their names.

"Good." Kir'zas nodded and turned to Jack again. "Now Jack, you tell me how to use this?" He held the shining gun above Jack's face.

"No."

Kir'zas smacked the back end of the gun into Jack's nose. "Yes, will tell me." He pounded the nose again and a crack resounded in the shed. Kir'zas looked at the gun with admiration. "Well if you not tell, maybe it make good torture tool."

Jack just looked at the centaur, not winching from the pain.

Kir'zas grabbed Jack's nose tight. "Let me fix this." With that he put the deformed nose back as it should and more horrifying sounds filled the room. "Now tell me?"

Jack had other plans than telling him. "Let me speak to your leader."

"I will ask, but don't expect". The centaur then let the back of the gun leave a trail of blood on Jack's lips. Kir'zas got up again and left the room.

Jack's companions looked at him. "Why would you want to talk to their leader, the khan isn't here, he probably just sent a good warrior to lead this bunch." Nell began. Warrick nodded in acknowledgement.

"Maybe make a deal with him that sounds attractive to him."

"Like?" Warrick blurted.

"A duel, who wins gets what he wants."

"He will never agree to that, not against you. At least not when you both fight with the same weapons." Nell said beginning to understand what Jack plans. "You don't want to make it an equal fight, you want to take an armed centaur on with your bare hands."

Jack just nodded as best as he could.

"You're nuts." Warrick began to protest.

"So? It is unlikely we are going to get out of here alive anyway, so I choose to go down with a fight, however slim my chance maybe."

"Even if you beat him, if he accepts, they might not let us go." Nell added to Warrick's statement.

Jack just shrugged.

* * *

Kir'zas had more things on his mind than interrogating his prisoners. He had brought Jack's words to his commander and to his surprise the leader wanted to know what Jack had to say. So he had brought Jack before his leader and they had made a deal. The next day a duel would begin at dawn. His leader had accepted to fight with weapons against a weapon less Jack.

They had agreed that if the leader won Jack's companions would tell him how to operate the weapon and he would get the satisfaction of killing the two endlessly to his leisure. If Jack won however the prisoners would go free with all of their stuff they had with them, including the weapon.

Kir'zas did not like it. Not that he liked the leader, he hated him, but he had seen what the big human could be capable of. He had seen him break those chains like it was nothing. He doubted that even a human as big as Jack could break those chains with some kind of support from magic. If he could use magic than that made him a even tougher adversary.

But that wasn't the only issue on his mind. Apparently the guards had been attacked by a large raptor. Since he was the second in command the leader he had given him the task to solve that problem as well. He doubted the raptor had anything to do with his prisoners, however intelligent raptors may be.

The raptors were becoming more intelligent almost by the day, some even wore feather for decoration. But they were still animals.

They were dangerous granted, but the guards should be able to handle a single raptor on their own. Apparently the raptor had used sophisticated techniques to fool the guards and wreak havoc.

Besides those things he had to prepare the duel. He had given the order to build a crude ring and a elevated platform for the prisoners, himself and guards for the prisoners so they could not escape.

The ring was progressing nicely but h still had to solve the raptor problem and had no idea how. He supposed he could let it rest for one day until the duel was over.

* * *

That night Jack chose to sleep so he could preserve his strength, as crazy as his idea might be he had no intention of let the leader slaughter him without a fight.

To his surprise the demon wasn't particularly cruel this time, maybe because his arm still didn't look that good. But he was shown served to anger him sufficiently to be able rip the demon's guts out again, but the demon didn't take that chance again.

He woke up full of anger fuelled by the images shown to him that night. He wondered if he could do the same to the centaur as he had done that time with the demon. He doubted it, he had gone completely out of control then, only fuelled by anger and hate like things that happened before his anger-management training.

The door opened and let the orange sunlight into the shed. They were all pulled out of the shed and separated as the observers were put on the platform and Jack was taken into that ring.

The new sun revealed a newly build ring of wood. The edges were merely fences and only served to keep the watchers from entering the ring.

Warrick saw Jack enter the ring from his position on the parapet. Nell and him had been unbound but were under constant supervision from guards and Kir'zas. In the middle of the parapet was a table with all kinds of food wares on it. Kir'zas, who also acted as a judge, was standing next to it and took an exotic looking apple and began eating it as the leader entered the ring.

The leader picked his weapon, a enormous double bladed axe, while Jack was searched for any possible weapons he might have been hiding the whole time. The amulet, which he had used to wake up, was finally found and taken from him.

The centaur began cheering when the leader raised his arms and chanted a battle cry. Hooves began stamping the ground as the leader let loose with his battle cry again. He then focused on Jack. "Last chance to stop." He said in a bit better orcish than that of Kir'zas.

Jack was just standing there looking tired, but he put up a defiant face and shouted: "BRING IT YOU BASTARD!"

According to Warrick Jack had gone completely insane by this point. He looked away over The Barrens. Something caught his eye. A sneaking figure that he recognised. It was the raptor, she was going around the guards in wide circles. He could nor imagine why she would do that. Maybe because she enjoys stealing prey. He told himself.

He looked around more and spotted a knife on the table, used to cut the fruits and meats that were spread on the table. He slowly shuffled closer and closer to the table and grabbed it, then shuffled back to were he was. Everybody was to busy looking at their leader to notice.

Jack continued taunting the leader and finally with a snort the leader gave in. The leader charged with a raised axe and cut were a tired looking Jack used to be. Jack had thrown of the tired look and jumped into action. He jumped out of the way and tried to hit the chest of his adversary but the leader had already gotten out of the way of his fist.

They stood six feet away from each other waiting for the other to move. The crowd was silent until the centaur broke the stalemate by taking two steps forward and swinging the axe horizontally. Now Jack's length worked against him. He ducked under the blade and when it had passed brought his hand up to his adversary's chin. The head jerked backward and the centaur stumbled back for a few steps, but immediately brought the axe handle into a defensive position as Jack brought his heavily booted right foot up to kick the centaur in the chest.

He only managed to hid the axe handle, but it flew out of the leader's hands and land a dozen feet away. Both of them immediately started for it but Jack arrived first. Before Jack had the axe up and ready to swing his adversary had already steered away, en route to get a new weapon.

"Not exactly a Weapon Of Mass Destruction but it will do." He told himself.

The leader came around with two long slender swords. Jack knew that if it would come down to skill with these crude melee weapons he would loose, he had never used an axe before, except for cutting down trees.

They charged each other and exchanged blows, all were blocked. They ended up in another stalemate. "You have moves, but you still loose." The centaur told him.

Maybe he could use sheer brute force. He brought the axe back and held so he could cut down at any time he wanted. This axe seemed to suit him better, it was bigger and heavier. He brought the axe down in a smooth arc that would have cut of the centaur's head, right shoulder and right arm, but the two blades deflected the blow, although the centaur had to use his full strength to do so. Jack found he still had his left arm and slammed it in to the centaur's stomach.

The leader doubled over but kept his swords in place, keeping the axe at bay. This had gone on long enough according Jack and that strange sensation of rage filled him again. Doubled the strength he used to push the axe on the blades and with his left hand began pounding his adversary's chest.

The crowd found this not to their liking and began booing Jack. Warrick and Nell saw that Jack might actually win. Warrick kept the knife ready to use and waited for the opportunity.

Jack brought his left arm back the last time and slammed it into the chest so hard that the centaur flew back a few feet. Rage was fully filling Jack as he saw that the swords had fallen into the crowd. He flung his axe into the direction of Kir'zas, hitting a guard, and ran towards his fallen adversary.

His closed his hands around the throat and began squeezing. The crowd began streaming into the ring to help their leader. Warrick found this the opportunity he needed, he stabbed the knife upwards and hit the underside of the head of one of the guards. The knife went all the way into the brain and the guard fell down twitching.

There were two guards left besides Kir'zas. Warrick began to attack another guard and Nell saw his opportunity as well. He blasted the last guard to a black crisp. Kir'zas was so overcome with surprise that he stumbled backwards and fell over the edge of the parapet.

Nell than used another spell to send a massive wave over fire over the charging crowd, carefully avoiding Jack. It worked to stop the advance and gave Jack enough time to smear The leader entrails into the ground. He completely crumbled the neck and the different splinters of bone had punctured holes in the skin. Blood coming from the arteries began spraying from the wound, colouring the ground and Jack's hand.

Jack stood back up to look at the centaur coming for him. Nell teleported himself and Warrick quickly to Jack over the small distance and began to spray another wave of fire.

Warrick realised he had no more use for the knife and threw it at those that were charging again.

Every single centaur in the camp was coming for them, which meant more then three dozen since reinforcements had arrived since their capture.

The battle field suddenly froze as an incredibly loud screech filled the air.

* * *

A Cliffhanger. I'll just leaf you right here. 


	7. Chapter 7: Journey To Mulgore

To relieve you of your suffering I will give you this chapter. It is a short one but I had to bridge the distance to the next. Three chapters in one weekend, new personal record, I think. I thank those who have reviewed after my request for more reviews, I do read them all.

* * *

Chapter 7: Journey To Mulgore

The ear splitting screech made every centaur falter in their attacks. Nell made use of the situation by blasting the nearest six centaur to a black crisp. The raptor was standing on the parapet and holding in it's mouth what looked like Jack battle harness. Dangling in it's holster was the titanium gun. The clips needed to reload the gun were also present in the harness.

Nell quickly teleported them to the parapet and the raptor put down the harness. The rage left Jack again and opted for a more peaceful solution to their problem. He put the harness on and quickly reloaded the gun.

The first centaur was already climbing the crude stairs up the parapet and was the first to fall. A bullet now inhabited it's brain. The rest of the centaur stopped in awe of the fire power.

Nell noticed a few spell casters preparing spells and quickly send a new wave of fire to deal with it. He was beginning to feel drained, he wasn't used to using so many powerful spells in such quick succession anymore. He doubted if he could teleport them beyond the camp now that there were four of them.

But it seemed it wasn't necessary anymore, the centaur were almost bowing before Jack in the hope of not getting shot. One upstart dared to charge anyway and was dead and twitching only moments later, blood and brain flying through the air.

"Where.. Is.. Kir'zas?" Jack asked loud and clear while he grabbed his axe from one of the dead guards.

The group of gathered centaur pushed the split hoof Kir'zas forward. "Uhm.. Wait.. I can help you get out." He began.

Jack smiled and said: "That was exactly what I was hoping."

Kir'zas lead them to the rest of their equipment and then lead them out of the camp. The centaur were to wait there and Kir'zas had to join them for ten miles on their way and then had back, giving the four a head start of around twenty miles.

"I make sure centaur don't follow ok? I make sure kolkar clan no attack you," Kir'zas practically begged.

"Don't worry, you will be on your way back in a few minutes." Nell told him.

Kir'zas slowed down a bit in relief, only do receive a bite in his back end by the raptor. He jumped on his three and a half hoof and then matched the pace the others were setting.

They were heading to Mulgore again because they knew the cave wouldn't be save anymore. They still hoped to stay near to the orcish army for relative better protection or, as a knew possibility emerged, ask refuge from the Tauren who didn't have the kind of grudge against humans as the orcs had.

The Tauren, as Nell told them, were a peaceful people, with exception of a few tribes, who were dedicated to keeping nature intact and guarded. The Tauren were a highly spiritual people dedicated to their nature goddess: the earth mother. They were a part of the horde and as such were not at their kindest against the races of the alliance, but they did not kill alliance people or soldiers on sight as the other races of the horde tended to do.

Nell hadn't bothered to tell them what Tauren actually looked like but had at least told them that they were very large. This lead them to the conclusion that their chances were at better with the Tauren than with any of the other races that inhabited The Barrens and nearby lands.

It was time to let Kir'zas go, they were not going to kill unnecessarily. "Thank you, thank you, thank, thank you." He told each of them. "I make sure kolkar clan no follow." And he ran away as best as he could before they changed their minds.

When Kir'zas was well beyond hearing range warrick began, "He might lead them to follow us."

"Do really believe that? Those centaur practically melted away in fear of getting shot." Nell said.

"You have a point there."

They moved on just to be sure they would be well ahead of any possible pursuers by the time night fell.

They stopped for the night at a large tree. The landscape changed under influence from different light from the brown ground and grass to an almost green landscape. The grass had become greener, but a lighter shade of green than the emerald fields of grass Warrick remembered from the garden of his parents house. The trees also seemed more alive than during the day, their colours were fresher.

It was a full moon but not a moon like the one circling earth. The moon was blue in colour and responsible for the change of colour in their surroundings.

They had light a small campfire when Nell began another lesson about this world, "It is a cloudless night, it will become cold this night."

Warrick wondered if Nell knew why that meant temperatures would drop at night. He knew that it was because there were no clouds to prevent the warm air from rising to high, but did Nell know?

The raptor was still with them pacing around, once in a while tapping the ground with one big nail. The raptor looked she was thinking hard about something, when she thought the others weren't looking at her she would look at Nell as if expecting something.

Jack stood up and walked over to her and placed a hand on the head. "You don't have to stay. You can leave when ever you want." Jack did not really expect the clever animal to understand. To his surprise the head of the raptor went up and down in a failed attempt to nod. "Well what shall we call you than?" He said, half looking at his comrades and half at the raptor.

Warrick took one look at the chin of the raptor, which sported a spot, and knew what it should be according to him. "How about Spot?" The raptor nearly jumped on Warrick with anger for attempting to call her that. "Right, I suppose that is a no. My mistake."

"How about the same word in a different language?" Nell began.

The raptor swung her head from right to left in an attempt to shake her head.

But unlike the raptor Warrick found it a good idea. "Yeah, Jack maybe in your native language? What was it again you came from?"

"Nah, that would not sound right in Dutch." Jack answered.

"Dutch… that reminds me of a nickname you earned over the years."

"Don't start about it, you weren't even there when it happened. You weren't born when it happened." He waited a moment for more suggestions, but none came. "lets think up a name another time." He got into a sleeping position and faked sleeping, he had gotten used to being two days awake on one night of sleep.

* * *

The next day began with the daily show of a orange sun rising from the horizon. When they had eaten a bit they journeyed on. Apart from the occasional tree the landscape did not change as they journeyed south to passage that lead into Mulgore. In the distance they saw a herd of kodo move along the horizon.

Then they suddenly saw the first sign of civilization: a road. It wasn't much, but identifiable as a road. It consisted of flat stones that were pushed into the ground. It looked well used although no traffic was going along it at the moment.

"Not exactly an highway but it will do." Warrick began.

"This is one of the longest fairly straight pieces of road in Kalimdor, it goes from Ashenvale in the north to The Thousand Needles in the south, it spans the entire barrens." Nell explained. "I think we are on or near the part that is called The Southern Gold Road."

Jack looked at the stones. "Doesn't look very gold."

Nell continued like he had heard nothing. "It is often used by the horde to move supplies and forces, we should keep our distance from it."

They moved away from the road and then south again. They stayed close enough to the road to spot any traffic, but far enough to not be spotted easily. So far they had not yet seen the probably slow moving orcish army. An army had to carry armaments and supplies which would limit their speed and how long they could go on without resting.

Nell estimated that it would take them one or two more days to reach the passage to Mulgore and thought they would see the army when they got to the passage.

So they walked long and tedious hours. They saw a small caravan move along the road pulled by kodo. They also saw a group of warriors or adventurers on mounts travel along it, all orcs on giant wolves. Besides that saw a few orcs moving at high speed along the road, probably messengers.

The day ended without any problems and another night passed. Jack decided to sleep and had no real problems with the demon. They still had not come up with a name for the raptor and had actually gotten used to calling her raptor when referring to her in a conversation.

The next day Nell announced they were going to reach Mulgore that day, which meant Warrick got a new boost of enthusiasm. They only reached the passage when the sun was already beginning it's journey back to the horizon. Mulgore was surrounded by a chain of mountains, the only place to pass on foot was where the mountains split creating a passage. The only problem was they could not pass.

A massive beast was blocking the way. In some ways it looked like a kodo, but obviously it was not. Short legs and heavy torso were the same but on it's back it sported blunt arrow shaped appendages, several in a row in pairs. The end of the tail sported four huge spikes And massive a Horn. The whole beast was covered in purple and pink scales.

"Uhm.. I suppose that is a dangerous animal?" Warrick asked Nell.

"Very. It shoots lightning from it's mouth." Nell answered and receiving weird looks from His humanoid companions. "We will either have to force it aside or wait for it to move, but we're not getting through while that beast is there."

"How do you plan to force a thunder shooting spike-tailed pink-scaled beast aside?" Jack asked.

"I guess we will just have to wait a while." Nell answered.

Warrick's enthusiasm got in the way. "We shoot it in the head or something!" He said as a replacement answer.

The beast heard the shouting and turned it's thick skulled scaly head in their direction. It took a few steps closer and the intruders not to it's liking. It took a mighty breath and then exhaled, shooting thunder with it.

As the ear splitting sound erupted the four had already gotten out of the probable path of the lightning. It cut the air between them and vanished again.

The four moved quickly so they could to both get out of the beasts way and pass into Mulgore. They ran around it on two sides so it would have to choose between targets. Unfortunately for Jack and raptor, it choose them. The blast of lightning missed them by an inch, but they still got a jolt of electricity through their bodies.

The four joined again and the beast once again prepared to fire of a bolt. Nell heard the beast breathing in and turned to conjure a magical shield to protect them. The beast fired and hit the shield. The golden coloured shield held as the lightning hit and another wave of thundering noise rolled of the plains and spilled into Mulgore, barely half a mile a head of them. Sparks of golden and blue flew in every direction.

The beast let loose another bolt and again Nell deflected it while slowly walking backwards. As the sparks subsided again the beast charged with it's head bend forward so the horn was in front. Against this kind of attack Nell's shield would not hold for very long. Nell turned and ran after the others. The reptilian however, was much faster and gained on them rapidly.

Jack suddenly steered sideways to the rocks. The rest followed and the beast had trouble stopping it's huge body. As it turned the appendages on it's back glowed. And it shot another burst of light, this hitting a rock which crumbled for a part and for the rest melted away under the sheer heat of the blast.

The beast could not follow them in the rocks, it was to tight quarters. However it let loose with bursts of lightning, melting and demolishing the rocks they were hiding behind. Every time the beast charged himself for another shot they came out and hid behind other rocks.

They had to move a distance in the open to reach the next set of boulders. They got up and, behind one of Nell's shields, moved slowly towards them. The Beast saw it's chance and charged them as fast as it could. It was charging for a blast while it ran. Nell threw up multiple shields to make a layered defence.

As the beast came within one foot of the first it let loose the lightning which dissipated the first one. It charged right through the second shield but as closer as it got to Nell. The more powerful the shields got. Increasingly slow it continued charging. When there where only three shields left it stopped.

Nell hit the beast with a jolt of pure arcane magic and the beast seemed to have lights inside of it making it glow pink and purple through the scales. The lights flickered out and the beast was left in bewilderment. For a few moments it had utterly forgotten where it was and what it was doing. Those moments were al the three humans and raptor needed, The fled the scene as fast as their legs could carry them.

By the time the beast's disorientation had ended they were already three hundred feet away. The beast did not think it worth to pursue them and returned to The Barrens.

They decided that they should rest for the day so they had al their wits and strength the next day when they would truly enter Mulgore. They settle in a small cave which could not really be called a cave, more like the mountain wall had cracked open at that location. It would do for the rest of the day and night.

"What was that?" Warrick asked exhausted from the ordeal.

"That was a thunder lizard. One that was as big as they get these days in The Barrens." Nell said also still panting from the effort. In addition to the physical stress he now had to deal with the drained feeling caused by creating the shields.

"Not really a great idea Warrick, shouting like that." Jack stated. The raptor agreed and began nodding in her own way.

"I was just expressing my opinion."

"Maybe a little bit loud." Nell said, siding with Jack and the raptor on the matter.

"Aaah, let's just go to sleep, shall we. Got a big day tomorrow." Warrick said, putting an end to the subject of the thunder lizard.

"Agreed, It is still a long walk to the Tauren capital." Nell informed them.

"What do Tauren look like? I think I have a pretty good idea but that is just based on ancient mythology from where we come from." Warrick asked curiously.

"You will know when you see them, they are not hard to miss."

Warrick nearly burned up from curiosity that night but eventually they all fell asleep.

* * *

After this one the story will take a slightly different path, hope you dont mind. Next chapter will probably be up next weekend. 


	8. Chapter 8: Turning Of Tides

I know I said next weekend, but hey, I don't think you are going to conplain. As of this chapter the story steers the main story line away from getting the group into trouble, instead. . . I will just let you find that out yourself.

* * *

Chapter 8: Turning Of Tides

They got up early the next day and continued en route to the Tauren capital: Thunder Bluff. They walked along the waving green hills of Mulgore. There were more trees here, but nothing you would call a forest. Here they also saw much more animals. Wolves were plentiful and prey was there to. They saw animals walking around on two legs that looked like ostriches but with larger heads and beaks. They even saw one get taken down taken down by a wolf. It made short work of the animal Nell called a plainstrider after sneaking behind it and then jumping for the long neck.

"So the Tauren tribe occupying thunder Bluff is called The Bloodhoof Tribe? Charming names." Jack said. "And there is even a village nearby called Bloodhoof Village, really charming, original to."

The wind shifted and now blew find at them from a different direction. Nell halted, smelling something in the air. "You smell that?" The raptor began sniffing the air as well and made a failed attempt at nodding.

As time passed the other began to smell it more clearly. It was a scent unknown to Warrick, but Jack knew it all to well. A troubled look came to live on his face, and one that spoke of disgust sprouted into being on Warrick's face as the scent's intensity multiplied suddenly.

With a bad feeling Jack rushed over the next hill with the rest in tow. When he topped the hill he halted. Before him lay an orcish army camp. However there were absolutely no signs of live. Jack knew that the smell of death and decay was coming from the camp, but to him it all seemed quiet and nobody was lying on the ground. Nell also topped the hill and halted. "There is something wrong here." He stated. He felt that very powerful spells were cast here.

Warrick came while theatrically pinching his nose. He let go of his nose and curiously walked down to the camp. The others saw no real problem with that since all activity in the about a two thousand men strong camp had ceased.

Warrick stopped behind one orc that was standing with his back to him. He grabbed the shoulder while saying: "He you, what is going on here." In orcish. To his surprise the shoulder plating and the bones underneath it crumbled in his hands. The extra pressure on the body made it collapse. It fell forward and fell apart when hitting the ground. All the skin had dried out and all the fluids seemed to have been taken from the body. All the brittle bones cracked upon impact with the ground and dust flew into warrick's face.

Warrick instantly panicked, at the though that all thousands orcs here were dead. He fell backwards and began crawling back to his companions, frantically screaming. To Jack Warrick seemed more like a little kid than a captain in the interstellar forces. Warrick hid behind Jack's long legs and slowly peeked around the legs. He saw all the other orcs were completely dried out. Eye sockets that used to hold eyes were now empty holes staring at him. Some of the orc bodies had already fallen apart over night. Bones were scattered about the camp.

* * *

Grisha had gone out hunting the evening before, hoping to be able to catch something instead of having to eat the rations given by the army. The darkness had soon fallen and had prevented her from finding any prey animals. When she returned empty handed she saw that the whole camp had been put under some spell.

She had gone down and found everybody was dead. Just like Warrick she had panicked but besides that was also filled with grief because some of her friends were there to. Grief burning in her stomach she ran away and was only stopped when she tripped over a tree trunk and fell into a small body of water. She wasn't a seasoned warrior unlike others that had been ordered to go with the army. This was to be her second assignment, the first had turned out to be nothing.

Although she was inexperienced she was not a coward and the water had brough her back to her senses. All the orcs in the camp looked like they had never noticed their doom approaching. She had gone to a hill overlooking the camp and had waited there for anything or anyone that might be responsible for the slaughter.

When she saw the four travellers arrive she immediately knew this could not be a coincidence. When the small human had broken one of the bodies she had enough. She was going to kill that pathetic bunch of humans! Even if it was certain she was going to die!

* * *

Nell was startled by a battle cry piercing the air. He looked around and saw a orcish female warrior swiftly charging down a hill. She had her axe raised and prepared to let it come down on Warrick's head.

Nell knew he had to act swiftly. When the woman was almost at Warrick's position, who only now noticed the threat, he let loose with a spell not designed to kill. The orc froze in misstep and hung in the air. She was still screaming battle cries as Jack approached her.

"Grisha?" he said when he had his face three inches from hers. It had to be her, The pitch black hair and slightly upturned nose.

Grisha looked at him and spat in his face. "You filthy humans! Why did you do this, you are no better than my squad leader told me!"

Jack wiped his face with a sleeve and prepared to say something back. "We did not do this." He said as he slapped her across the face, hoping to bring her back to her senses. He didn't hit hard, only enough to obtain the effects he wanted.

Grisha's battle lust seemed to evaporate like snow in the sun. But she still put up a defiant face. "Than who?"

"We just arrived here. We have no idea."

"That might not be true." Nell said as he released Grisha from his spell. He knew the way the magic felt around him, it felt ominous. "I think this is the work of demons. Or at least a demonic spell.

Grisha knew demons from legends and stories her dad told her about the invasion of the burning legion a few years back.

Jack had personal experience with a demon and also didn't like it at all, but he kept a neutral face.

Warrick had never heard of demons in the way the others had but thought it could never be a good thing.

Raptor let out a hiss as she to knew about the legion that had ravaged the land and it's animals.

Now that she was in the camp while daylight she saw something was wrong besides all the orcs being dead. She walked to a group and recognised them, her squad leader and three others even while their flesh had dried out and skin was hanging loose on the bone. She took a few steps back and then looked around the camp, seeing what had disturbed her subconscious mind. She walked back to Jack and told him: "There are orcs missing who should be among the dead."

"Orcs missing?" Jack replied.

"There should be three thousand orcs here." She let her eyes estimate how many there were there. "I would say one third of the army is missing."

"You mean who ever did this has the ability to kill two thousand orcs without them knowing it and then capture a thousand!" Warrick found that a bit extreme. But as he looked around he came to the same conclusion, two thousand orcs were standing and sitting without showing any signs that they knew what had been about to happen. "Shouldn't we go warn ThunderBluff that a threat such as that is going about the Tauren lands?"

"We may already be to late. And then they might come after us if they are still at Thunderbluff." Nell reminded him.

"Well, we wont find out about that until we get there." Warrick sneered back harshly.

They agreed with him and returned on their route to Thunderbluff on more hastened pace. They weren't far of but in the mean time rain clouds began streaming into the large valley of Mulgore through the passage. Those clouds would be stuck there and would empty above the hills of Mulgore. By the time they reached Thunderbluff it was already raining so much they couldn't see the tops of the four rises that made the Tauren capital. The clouds were completely blocking the sun and Lightning was also coursing through the dark sky regularly and producing thundering noises.

The only access to the top where all the inhabitants lived was by using the great lifts made of wood. Acording to those who had never seen the lifts before they had to use some form of magic to make them work even now. Multiple lifts worked day in and out to make sure all cargo and traffic would be processed.

The rain had completely soaked all of the travellers and thunders that echoed through the valley nearly deafened them. "We are to late!" Nell shouted of all of the surrounding noises.

"Why!" Jack asked equally loud.

"I can sense strong magic playing up above!"

Warrick had other ideas than leaving now. "If we know who is doing this we can give that information to the orcs or who ever we run into!" With those words he stepped into lift that automatically goes up and down. The rest followed quickly and crammed in side the lift.

When they got to the top Warrick got his first glance at a tauren. A Tauren was guarding the lift, but he was standing completely still. The stood on hoofs which lead to relatively short legs. The legs were attached to a wide and extremely well muscled body. Thick arms jutted from the upper torso and this Tauren's case held a large axe. The hunched over back ended in a bull like head that sported horns on the side. The complete body was covered in fur that was soaking wet at the moment form the rain. The tauren wore large pieces of armor that protected his shoulders. Leather bands reached down to the also reinforced leg armor. The tauren was slightly shorter than Jack.

The tauren wasn't a dried out husk but only stood still ignoring everything. Warrick walked to him and waved a hand in front of his face. The tauren was still breathing and blinking his eyes, but besides that nothing.

Nell saw how whoever was doing this played their trick. "They first make sure everybody is frozen in place and then they have all the time they need to do their next spell!" He explained.

Thunderbluff's middle rise had three different levels, they were now standing on the lowest level. Grisha had been here once before on a visit and lead the way to where Nell had told them where they should look first, The highest level. On their way they saw tauren in all shapes and sizes. The female tauren were more slender and sported feminine forms. Most of the Tauren they saw were just merchants and the inhabitants of Thunderbluff.

Besides the main stairs that connected all the levels there was a path leading along the edge of the middle rise as well. They took that path in the hopes of not being spotted when coming through the door on highest rise.

As they got closer Nell began feeling the presence of a mighty being on the level they were heading. When they arrived they saw it. A demon was standing in the middle of two orcs and one human, explaining to them in a low and booming voice: "I have more important things to do than watch over you as you drain the life from these worthless tauren. You now how the spell works." With that he waved his arms in a pattern and vanished with a small flash of light. After he vanished a small dark green gem appeared where demon was standing.

Nell thought he knew what it did. "They use that to drain the life from those they use it one and store the life essence of those they drain inside, I think."

Jack ran to a building as fast as stealthy as he could and pulled the gun from the holster, the Raptor followed him like a tail. Jack indicated to Warrick to go the other way around the three demon worshippers. Nell and Grisha followed Warrick as he to began moving bent forward from building to building.

When the two groups were on two sides Jack tried to make something clear to his raptor companion. "do you understand what I am saying to you?" The raptor made a poor attempt at nodding. "Okay, when I come out from behind the building on this side you come out on the other side and run to them as fast as you can and grab that shining stone from their hands, then you continue running to Nell and give to him, understand?" The raptor again made a poor attempt at nodding.

He signalled what he had come up with to Warrick on the other side of the small square. He walked out in the open, gun drawn and aiming at the two ors and one human, and set the plan in motion. The plan proceeded smoothly, Raptor came out and immediately grabbed the gem and brought it to Nell, who already had his flame spells ready to use along side Warrick and Grisha who had their axes in hand. As Nell conjured a large flame above his outstretched hand Grisha and warrick spread, so they were closing in on the three in the middle from four sides.

Those that were object of the tactics did not panic however and the orcs drew their weapons charging Nell, who was holding the gem in the other hand. The human stayed back and began casting spells of his own. As Jack caught sight of what the human was doing he shot him in between the shoulder blades. The human did not fall, instead turned to Jack and let loose with a quickly cast flame spell, merely sizzling him. Jack in turn let loose a full salvo of bullets, taking down the human.

While that happened Nell shot his already conjured flame towards one orc who set aflame by the spell, The rain however greatly helped smother the flames so Nell shot more fire at, finally putting an end to the orc. The last orc had been attacked by the raptor. The raptor went for the throat, however the orc had quick reflexes and batted the incoming head away with the back end of his sword.

Grisha and warrick came in on him from the sides and prevented him from attacking Nell. Grisha and Warrick worked in unison by attacking at the same time. The orc however was not unskilled and in one smooth arc deflected both axes. Jack still had his axe he got from defeating the centaur leader and brought it into play instead attempting at shooting the last orc, which might hove resulted in hitting one of his companions.

Now that the orc had to fight on three fronts even his skill could not help him against three rather unskilled fighters. Nevertheless he still managed to graze Warrick's arm with his sword. In the same blow he brought his sword around to deflect a blow from Jack's double headed axe. This left him open to Grisha who used the opportunity to bring her axe down on the orcs spine. The spine cracked and nerves were severed as the axe came down. The sword fell fro hs hands and the body followed soon after.

The grass and stones were coloured red and darker red from the blood coming from the dead bodies. Red blood flowed in a steady stream from the chest wounds in the human's body, while darker red blood flowed from the one relatively undamaged orc body. The other had been completely incinerated. The rain mingled with the Blood and the colors faded a bit from being mixed.

Warrick did not notice the new wetness spreading on his arm until the raptor began licking it. He pulled up his sleeve and saw it actually was pretty deep, he did not feel it however from the adrenaline flowing through his veins.

Jack inspected everybody to make sure they were really dead. Grisha walked to building the three demon worshippers were standing in front. She walked in through the open door and than came out screaming the rest should follow her in again.

They walked inside the large tent that was made of leather and wood. Inside there were two heavily armored tauren guarding an even more heavily armored tauren. This last one was very large, About the same as Jack was tall. The tauren however was much wider and sported very well muscled arms, even for a tauren. The face bore the many scars of battles and age. To his side there was his weapon. But instead of a sword or axe or any of that he used a large thick totem for slamming it into his opponents.

"Cairne Bloodhoof!" Grisha practically gasped in admiration of the large creature.

"Let me try something to wake him up." Nell said. He approached The much larger tauren and inspected the spell that was preventing him to do anything more aggressive than breath and blink. He decided how to handle it and began forcing the spell away. He wrote incantations in the air and spoke words in an unknown language.

Cairn blinked, then blinked again, and again. He frowned and suddenly launched into action. In one smooth movement he turned around, grabbed the totem with one hand, slammed the other hand in Nell's face, who standing the closest. He prepared to bring the totem down on the next creature in his path, Grisha. When he saw she was an orc he halted and considered something.

That moment was all Jack needed, he realised that Cairne was just confused because he suddenly sees three humans a raptor and an orc in his house. He ran into Cairne, using his bulk to throw him off balance. He only hoped Cairne would pause long enough so they could make it clear to him he was the object of an assassination.

Cairne however had more bulk and used to his advantage. He turned again to throw Jack of and than decided what to do. He brought the axe down on Grisha who, in his eyes, must have been collaborating with the humans and lead them in Thunderbluff.

Before the totem hit he froze in mid swing. Nell, who had been launched to the other side of the room by Cairne, had cast a spell to freeze combat for a moment. Grisha immediately got away from the totems path. Warrick stepped forward to speak while Nell held up the spell.

"Stop stop. We are not here to kill any of you. Actually we are here to warn you." He said.

"Than explain to me why there are three armed humans in my house." Cairne Retorted.

Because two orcs and one human were outside preparing a spell to suck the live out of you." Warrick answered.

Cairne's face seemed to loose a bit of certainty about the situation. "How did you get past all of the guards?"

"Those that were here before us had cast a spell to prevent them from doing anything more aggressive than breath."

"I wish to see this." Cairne said a bit more friendly. He saw that he had not really convinced them with his sudden change of mood. "I wont strike."

Jack came up from behind Cairne and nodded to Nell, who released Cairne from his spell.

Cairne made no movements that would suggest he wasn't honest in his statement about not striking anyone. They walked outside and Cairne inspected the carnage. Cairne was not without a bit of magical power himself, he could feel that wrongness of those that had once been in the place of the bodies. Through the rain he also saw his people standing like frozen. "That is evidence enough for me. . . I suppose I should thank you for saving the lives of all those in ThunderBluff."

Jack's expression grew dark. "To bad we were to late for the orcish army a few miles away from here."

"Army?" Cairne began.

"That is something that can be discussed later, first we should figure out a way to wake these tauren," Nell intervened before either Jack or Warrick began telling a lengthy tale about their journey through The Barrens and the discovery of the army of dead orcs.

"agreed!" Cairne and Grisha both said.

"And I know a way." Nell added. "But I'll need someone to restrain the tauren I cast upon so they don't attack when they awaken from their slumber.

"Her first." Cairne said pointing at a female tauren. "She is a well trained shaman and can help in waking up my people."

They walked over to the female tauren. She wore light brown clothes and carried a staff in her left hand. She was partly standing in the rain and the part that was in the rain was completely soaked.

Jack positioned himself on her right side while Cairne positioned himself on the other. Nell stood in front of her and on his sides were Grisha and warrick, prepared to catch the tauren if she would jump at them. The raptor was of not much use with this and knew that, so she stayed outside.

"Ready?" Nell asked. When saw everybody nodding, "I will begin." He wrote the same incantations in the air and spoke the same words. The shaman began rousing from her sleep. When she was fully conscious she blinked like Cairne had done to make sure she wasn't imagining those in front of her. She found them real enough and began shouting in the tauren language and tried to get away, but she was held tight and could not move.

Cairne began talking in soft and comforting words in his language. The female looked at him and was even more surprised than before. Cairne quickly told her what she needed to know about those that had roused from her slumber and the events on ThunderBluff.

"We must wake the others!" She said in orcish so the others could understand as well.

So they did. Cairne and the shaman worked in tandem and Jack and Nell worked in the same way, Jack holding the tauren while Nell cast and if necessary Warrick and Grisha would talk reason with the tauren.

Cairne called his rescuers again when they had awakened the highest part of the middle rise. "From her my peoples shamans and druids will be able to handle the waking on their own, I suggest you begin thinking about who and why this happened." The group agreed and retreated back to Cairne's home, which they had been allowed to use for their new goal.

They made little progress beyond that it involved demons and a group of demon worshippers. Those they had killed had nothing on them that would suggest which group had send them. They at least knew one reason for the demons to do this: demons were always working to spread mayhem amongst all.

* * *

"We have been talking like this for half an hour now, I think you can think up more without me." Jack told them. He wanted a bit of fresh air, even if it was raining. The others did not protest as he stood up and walked outside. He returned quickly and took of his Battle harness. "It gets a bit tight around the shoulders after wearing it for two days in a row." He gave as an explanation. He considered at least taking the gun but didn't think he would need it now.

He walked a full circle around the highest part of ThunderBluff. The tauren looked at him distrusting but also surprise because he was the biggest human they had ever seen. The fact that was among those who had saved the tauren also rewarded him with a few appreciative looks. He then intended to walk back to the others, to see what they had cooked up. When he was a few feet from the entrance he heard something come down on the ground from a short fall. He turned and was greeted by the Back of a demon.

"where are you worthless. . . I told you to deal with the tauren fa. . ." The demon finally saw those he sought were no longer alive. He turned around and saw all the tauren walking around, trying to get their things away from the rain, but most of all he saw Jack standing in front of him. "You!" He grabbed Jack and tried to impale him on the sword the demon held in his other hand.

The tauren tried to come to Jack's help, or at least get the demon out of their capital. The demon noticed it and began holding Jack as he would hold a hostage. "You will do for interrogation I think." Jack brought his foot down on the demon's foot. The demon grunted but did not let go. Still holding on to Jack the demon began a spell.

When the spell was finished Jack immediately found himself in a cave. The air felt depressing, rotting, and he was surrounded by orcs, humans, a few demons and figures he didn't recognise. A large demon stepped forward. "What have you brought? Where are those you were supposed to take back?"

"They have been slain, and this one was among the tauren, he should not have been there." The demon holding Jack paused for a moment and then resumed, "I sense something about him to."

The lead demon stepped forward and inspected Jack up close. Jack saw the demon had many scars and eyes that spoke of cruelty. The demon's breath smelled as if the demon was decaying from the inside. "You are right, I sense one of our own in him, a powerful one. You have done well in taking him with you." The lead demon glared at the one holding Jack and then backed away.

A heavy fist came down on the back of Jack's head. He felt consciousness recede from him but he refused to give in to it. He turned around, surprising the demon holding him. With blurry vision Jack tried to strike his adversary's jaw, but instead he hit the chest. Blackness began filtering in on the edges of his view as the demon recovered and slammed a fist in Jack's face. Jack staggered back and had trouble keeping his footing because of imbalance. Through blackening vision he saw the orcs and humans circle around him.

The strength to try and strike out at the horde coming for him receded from him. He felt powerless. If only he had his gun now, he would make them pay even in his current state. He made an ill attempt at swinging his hand at the nearest.

The orc caught his hand and then slammed his own into Jack's face. He didn't feel anything anymore, but he still heard the crack emanating from his nose. After that he knew nothing anymore.

* * *

What will happen now? Read that in the next chapter. 


	9. Chapter 9: Captivity

Dont really know what to say this time. . . so lets just get on with it.

* * *

Chapter 9: Captivity

Warrick was bored, he had been listening to Nell about possible reasons to attack ThunderBluff. He had nearly dozed of when he heard something outside. He stood up and immediately went outside. Nell stayed inside, relating possible reasons to no one. Grisha and The raptor quickly followed Warrick, welcoming some diversity to the endless stream of possibilities thought up by Nell.

When Warrick stepped outside tauren were running around in frantic movement, trying to warn everyone they could. Cairne came out of the centre stairs door. "what happened here?" He asked loudly, mostly of Warrick and his companions.

Warrick just raised his shoulders, not knowing what had happened. Another tauren stepped to Cairne and began relating a story in the tauren language. Cairne listened with impatience and when he had heard it all he began stomping towards warrick and his companions. "A demon appeared and captured Jack." Cairne told them.

Warrick just stood there, mouth open. The raptor was standing in similar fashion. Only Grisha still showed some composure. "Where did they go?" She asked.

"We don't know." Cairne answered.

Warrick remembered someone and ran back inside Cairne's home. Nell was still talking to no one, or maybe himself? Warrick had never taking Nell for someone who would talk to himself. "NELL! Snap out of it! Jack has been captured!"

Nell looked up, finally recognising Warrick's presence. As the words registered with Nell he jumped up, fear of something beyond warrick's knowledge plain on his face. "By who!"

"Demons."

Nell let loose a string of curses in a language that Warrick didn't recognise. He looked to Warrick. "Damn." He added. ""Where did they go?"

"We don't know."

* * *

Jack woke having a terrible head-ache. The demon hadn't visited him in his sleep, which had been a relieve. He only feared that would happen next would not be just mental torment.

He opened his eyes and saw he lay behind bars. He sat up, only to have vertigo push him back down. Moments later he tried again and succeeded. He was sitting inside a large cavern room. In here the smell of death and decay was in every particle of air. The room was light by two torches on the sides of the entrance. Along one wall there stood a table with ontop it all sorts of tools for causing people agony. Although no chains held him down, none were needed. He was surrounded by bars and the only way passed those bars was through a heavily reinforced door.

He noticed his shirt lying on the table and looked on his chest. Nothing covered it. Several marking had been drawn on it and one that ran from his throat all the way to the middle of his stomach seemed to glow. Something tugged on his mind but it was only a minor hindrance.

A human entered the room. First he had hopes that it was either Nell or Warrick coming for his rescue. He wasn't either of them. The man looked like he was just entering his forties, which was to young for Nell and to old for warrick. The face was also much more scarred than that of either. Eyes that glowed slightly and spoke of cruelty inspected Jack's now sitting form. His face was narrow and sported a hawk like nose, which had a cut in the middle that might be evidence that he had been hit by a sword or axe on his nose once. He wore green robes with blue edges.

"Ah, I see my new project is awake." He walked to the cage and inspected the drawings he had made on Jack's chest. He pointed at the one in the middle of Jack's chest and it flared up brightly.

The tugging on Jack's mind increased a hundredfold and threatened to overwhelm him. He pushed it back as good as he could and looked at the human.

"Indeed you are strong of mind. Just as the magnificent demon said." The human said, loosely pointing at Jack.

"who are you?"

"I am Krasgall, and the demon informed me that you are Jack. Am I right?" Krasgall smiled at him maliciously.

"what do you want?"

"It appears you have the remnants of a once great demon inside you. I have been given the task of letting it take over your body. What do think of that?"

"I wont let that happen." Jack answered as if he had answered like that a thousand times before.

"That's what they all say." Krasgall returned in the same manner.

Jack suddenly launched forward, throwing himself into the bars and reaching out with a long right arm. He grabbed Krasgall's robes and pulled him into the bars. Just as the pressure was about to kill Krasgall his clothing ripped where Jack held them. Krasgall fell back and immediately stood back up. "Was that really necessary, you ruined my brand new robes." Krasgall did not at all seem deterred by the fact that he had been about to be crushed to death. "I am going to get some new ones. You just stay right here." Krasgall turned and walked out of the room.

He heard a boiling noise behind him. He turned and saw Red smoke coming out of nowhere. The smoke formed a figure he knew all to well. Before him stood _His inner demon_. "what are you doing here?" Jack asked annoyed by this.

"Krasgall gave me more power over you. It should have been enough to take over, but. . . The extra influence he gave me over now makes you see me while you are awake, isn't that wonderful!"

Jack was disgusted at the thought of having to keep listening to the demon about giving up his body and all that. "Do you think that babbling to me will make want to surrender to the _all powerful_ you?"

The demon seemed taken aback by that a bit, realizing that would take even longer to break Jack if he thought that way. The demon walked over to the bars and waved a hand through them. "See, you cant touch me like this. In your dreams you could, which turned out to be against me. But none of that here. Even if I anger you to the point of madness, you wont be able to touch me here." The demon found this terribly amusing and bellowed with laughter. He stopped laughing and walked to Jack. "Come one, try to touch me."

Jack just waved a hand through the demon and saw it pass right through. "This doesn't change the fact that if I sleep you will be there."

"No no no, you are mistaken, I was there on my own accord. I just never planned to be injured like that." The demon flexed the once broken arm. Scar tissue covered the area where the bone had jutted from the skin. "So what shall we talk about. The whole surrender your body subject is getting old." The demon considered something and grinned maliciously as he found what he sought. "Yes, lets talk about your wife."

* * *

"We must go after him!" Warrick shouted at those he was with, neglecting he was in high placed company. At the head of the table was off course Cairne, but for this meeting he had also gathered the highest placed warriors and those that had the most elderly shamans and druids currently at ThunderBluff. Since Jack had been taken prisoner Warrick, Nell and Grisha had been allowed in, only the raptor had to stay outside.

Cairne was slightly annoyed by Warrick's shouting but could not blame him. "We will go after him, when we know where to look. Nell has told me that the spell used to flee by the demon was a relatively short ranged one because of speed in which it was used. So they had to be should be within Mulgore. I have send scouts to all likely places where those demons could be hiding. But there are more immediate threats." Cairne paused for a moment, then continued. "Has there been any word from Bloodhoof village?" He asked of the scout also at the table.

"I have been there. All is fine. I have talked to your son, Baine. Nothing has happened around the village. They have send messengers to the training grounds to the south to evacuate to ThunderBluff."

"Good." Cairne said relieved. He turned his attention to the highest officer at the table. "Have any of the other scouts returned already?"

"Only one has returned already. He found nothing." The warlord answered

Grisha saw something was off here. "Excuse me." She said humbly because of the high placed tauren. "But how could he have returned already. They left only one hour ago. Did he have to go somewhere close?" Only after she had said this she remembered there were wyvern at ThunderBluff, used for flying messages and people between cities.

"He had a special mount to use." The warlord explained. "He has already been send out to another likely place."

Cairne wanted to know why a demon would capture Jack instead of killing him. He directed his attention to the not tauren at the table. "Why would the demons capture Jack?"

Nell was still the only one who knew about the demon inside Jack, and he wasn't about to tell anyone. "Maybe the demon just wanted a hostage, so would be able to threaten the tauren with killing if they stepped any closer."

Cairne nodded in agreement, although a slight glittering in Cairne's eyes betrayed to Nell that Cairne did not completely believe it. Nell seemed to be the only one to really notice. Cairne had another subject though. "Have any messages been send to Orgrimmar yet?"

"No, the wyvern are still nowhere to be seen. They were scared away by the freezing spell the demons cast." A large druid answered.

Again it didn't sit well with Grisha. "Than what is that scout riding? who was back so soon?"

The warlord answered. "As I said: he has a very special mount. It is his own. He trained it to stay with him no matter what. If you can really call it training."

Grisha didn't find the explanation enough but did not push the matter.

* * *

"And then the wall exploded." The demon continued to harass Jack with memories without pause.

"I have had enough of this!" Jack shouted to the demon.

"No you haven't had enough."

Then the human once again entered the room. A wave of disappointment passed through Jack, now he would have to listen to two. "Talking to yourself huh?" Krasgall began. "Are you a bit more forthcoming now? I need to speak with the remnants of the demon, so could you pass out for a moment?" The demon immediately vanished into red steam.

"No, I would rather not."

"Than I'll just have to make you." Krasgall pulled an object from his robes and concentrated on it. It began to glow and a green beam shot from it. The beam hit Jack and made loose consciousness. Blackness again filled his vision. He only hoped he would wake up again.

* * *

He did wake up again. He sat up again and saw Krasgall sitting in a chair by the table. Krasgall was sound asleep. Or so Jack thought. The snoring ended and Krasgall opened his eyes again. Jack had no idea what time it was, it could be night, day or afternoon for all he knew.

"We are both awake again." Krasgall began. "Lets talk about you again." He grabbed the chair and put it down just beyond Jack's reach. He sat down heavily. "What is your greatest wish?"

"Right now? to be out of here."

"No no, not now. When you are completely comfortable and not here."

Jack thought a moment. "My wife back."

"Oh yes your wife. She died, didn't she? But you lie again. That is not your greatest whish."

Jack couldn't think of what it could possibly be that Krasgall was aiming at.

Krasgall noticed his uncertainty. So he decided to tell Jack. "You want to live forever, don't you?"

"Every body has his times that he wants that." Jack retorted.

"No it is deeper with you, you truly want to live a very long time. That demon can grant you that he told me."

Jack felt that Krasgall told him the truth. He had always wanted to be like that. And he had wanted it even more than his wife. "But I would never be able to use that immortality if that demon is in control."

"Sure you will be able to use it, when he leaves you for another body he will reward you, if you cooperate off course."

Jack faked thinking really hard about it. "No."

"Think about it, your greatest wish is within hand reach, take it. Just cooperate."

Jack actually began considering it. It would be what he had desired most. But something gnawed at him. "And how will he grant me that reward?"

"Well, he is immortal himself, and he is very powerful spell caster."

"And what will I have to do to cooperate?"

"For him to pass to another body he will have to take you over first." Krasgall smiled wickedly at Jack.

Jack thought it to be just another trick. "Nice offer, but, no. It is just another trick."

Something glittered in Krasgall's eyes. "I knew this would be a waste of time. Last chance to give up willingly." Jack kept silent. "We'll just have to do it painful way then."

Krasgall made movements with his arm, not unlike Nell had done to wake up Cairne, and a terrible pain shot through Jack's body. He felt icy cold and searing hot at the same time. His head pounded and his heart felt like it was going to explode. When the pain left he fell to the ground and lay there gasping for air. Krasgall dared get closer to the bars and brought his as close as he could. "How about now. No? Well, maybe in a short time then." And the pain resumed. His lungs his throat and his mouth burned. If would have wanted to scream he couldn't, because all the air had already left his lungs.

Krasgall suddenly stopped. He got back up and seemed to concentrate on something not in the room. He then focused again on Jack. "My patron has spoken to me, got to go." With he turned and hastily walked out.

Jack slowly recovered. When he felt he had his strength back and Krasgall wasn't back yet he got. Red smoke suddenly sprouted into being to his side and they formed the demon. "Don't you dare." The demon began.

Jack had other plans. He knew from past experience he might have enough weight to barge through the door to his cage. "Don't you dare." The demon said again. This verified to Jack that he had a good chance of cracking the door. He took steps back and saw the demon attempt to block his path. He already knew he could just walk through the demon so that didn't add another problem.

He charged at the door as fast as his crammed space allowed him to. The door creaked heavily under his weight and he felt pain shoot through his shoulder. He charged it again and he was rewarded with a crack in the door. The door still held though. He charged again and this time it gave way and splinters went flying. "NOO!" The demon shouted at him.

Jack grinned at the demon and started for the entrance to the room. He peeked around the corner and saw a tunnel. Rocks were lying around and it was poorly light. He proceeded through the tunnel and on multiple occasions nearly tripped on a loose rock.

He stopped when he arrived at a better light room. The room was filled with orcs, humans and other humanoids he didn't recognise. There were tall blue ones that had a slightly bent back and there were a few that looked a lot like humans only taller than average and with long pointed ears. They all had a glow in their eyes that spoke of lust for battle and bloodshed. At the head of them was the scarred demon. He was holding a speech in an unknown language, but Jack supposed the demon worshippers would understand what the demon was saying.

The demon ended his speech and cheers arose among the gathered. The lead demon began casting and moments later a colored form appeared two feet away from the lead demon. It was circular and purple. The demon stopped casting but the circle stayed. The demon pointed at it and seemed to urge those gathered through. They streaming to the circle. They passed through it and disappeared. A portal, it came to Jack's mind. More and more passed trough it, more than he could count, but they didn't hesitate.

As the room became less populated Jack could see just how big the cave was. A small army could have fit in there with ease. Almost all of them streamed through the portal until only a few remained, including Krasgall and the demon that had brought Jack here. The lead demon passed through it and the portal collapsed with a flash.

The last demon was now in command and let them all notice it. "What are you pathetic rats still doing here! Back to your posts! They will be looking for us after we attempted to take out their capital."

Krasgall began walking back to where he thought Jack still was. He would pass where Jack was hiding at the moment. Jack took a step back. His foot landed on a loose rock. He slipped and fell into the open. The demon and the others still present immediately noticed him. "what are you doing here!" Krasgall began. "Get him!" Krasgall signalled to four others.

Jack stood back up and did not want his chance at escape go wrong. Before they could surround Jack he launched at the nearest. Jack first punched him in the stomach, which made the orc double forward. He then grabbed the head and slammed his knee in the human's face. Cracks from a broken jaw echoed through the cavern. His foe slipped to the ground and lay unmoving except breathing.

He saw his chance to run to the nearest exit and tried to take it. But again the ground proved treacherous. This time he kept his balance, but he slowed enough for one pursuer to catch him. A wooden pole swooped Jack's legs from under him. He landed hard and turned. He caught the pole just before it would come down on his head. He grabbed it from his adversary's hands and then used it against him. One end of the pole ended up in his adversary's stomach. In the time Jack had after making his foe double over he stood back and brought the pole down on the shoulder of his enemy. Another crack rewarded his efforts.

The two others were close now and tried to come at Jack from two directions. "We need him alive!" Krasgal's voice resounded.

Jack swung his pole around. The two managed to get out of the way. With the pole in addition to his long arms made Jack's range much longer than that of his adversaries. He swung again and hit one. The one hit went flying. The other one saw his chance to jump at Jack. Jack turned just in time and caught his foe with the back end of the pole in the face. More cracking resounded as the cheekbone snapped.

A robed orc was in his path to the exit and he charged it. The orc panicked slightly. In his panic the orc forgot about Krasgall's warning. He conjured a black fireball and shot it towards Jack. In the wake of the ball small stones followed towards Jack.

"NOOOO!" Krasgall again resounded. Krasgall stretched his hand to the orc and formed a clawed hand. The orc clothes quickly closed around the orc and began crushing the life out of the defenceless orc.

The bolt of fire hit Jack square in the face and the stones in it's wake slashed wounds all over his face. Something hit Jack's left eye and it stopped functioning. The flame made him shoot backwards and crash into a wall.

Krasgall quickly walked over to him and checked for live signs. "He is still alive! Get him patched up immediately, the demon will want an intact body. Krasgall didn't know just how alive Jack still was. He was still conscious. He reached out to Krasgal's throat. His hands closed around the neck and he began to squeeze and shake it. More were coming for him again and he dropped the increasingly limp body of Krasgall.

A new magical bolt hit him, only this one didn't hurt him. It just put him unconscious. He vision went completely black again.

* * *

"The scouts found the cave where they are hiding!" A tauren said while barging into the room where Cairne and the other high placed tauren were discussing matters. Nell, Warrick and Grisha were present as well, although the latter two were more or less asleep. They woke from there slumber upon hearing the news.

"Where?" Cairne asked.

"In the mountain ridge to the west of here. They are residing in a cave which we thought empty." The lead scout answered.

"We know which one you are talking about, thank you, you may leave and refresh yourself." The warlord told the scout.

"So what do we do now?" Grisha asked. She wasn't really worried about Jack but still found it necessary to take out those that tried to commit genocide. And if they could rescue Jack along the way, that would be nice.

"We need someone who knows the cave and It's surroundings." Cairne stated.

"I know one." The lead shaman said.


	10. Chapter 10: The Raid

Larger scale battles are coming your way. Rest of the story is uploaded as well, hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 10: The Raid

Four days had passed and the rain finally lifted. Nell was standing on the highest level and watched over the landscape. The fresh air after the rain was welcome to him and the still wet landscape was beautiful. The green rolling hills spread as far as he could see and here and there stood a copse of trees. In the miniature valleys between the hills lay pools of rain water. Birds fluttered everywhere and on the ground below a multitude of animals could be seen, ranging from wolves to kodos.

He let the planning of strategy to those interested in it. Right now he was more interested in looking at the landscape. Jack had brought his chair with him in his backpack and Nell didn't think Jack would mind if he borrowed it for a moment. He set up the chair and sat down on it. He leaned back and admired the sky. He enjoyed the sun for a few minutes.

A form passed over, casting a shadow on Nell for a moment. He followed it with his gaze for a moment and saw the flying figure land on the middle tower. It had a lion like head and the body behind it also resembled one. The tale however looked more like that of a scorpion. It had bat like wings, which it now used to slow it's speed. It was a wyvern, and on top of it was the rider, an orc, probably carrying messages for ThunderBluff.

The wyvern landed softly and the rider got of. He handed a bag of, probably, messages and received a bag from the tauren on guard. He intended to fly of again but was stopped by another tauren rushing up the stairs. It was the warlord and he carried a bag to. He began relaying urgent news about recent events at ThunderBluff and handed over the bag, which probably contained more information on the matter. They saluted and the rider took of again and sped back to The Barrens.

Nell returned to staring at the sky again. Slight breathing to his right caught his attention. He turned to it and stared into the face of the raptor. Since the raptor wasn't much of a talker she had to stay away from the meetings regarding the demons. In that time she had been walking ThunderBluff up and down multiple times. The raptor stared at Nell and he felt up uncomfortable by it, which was rare feat. The raptor turned and lay down besides Nell and stared at the landscape unfolding before them.

Something in her eyes had stirred something within him, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what exactly.

New sounds to his left demanded his attention. Grisha came walking up to him. "Nell, they have made a strategy and they are leafing within minutes. We should join them."

Nell got up and the raptor followed his example. They walked with Grisha to one of the elevators that was the destination. A lot were gathered there, mostly tauren, but also a few orcs and the blue bent over creatures Nell knew as trolls. There were also female trolls present, these were more slender and shorter of build and didn't bent forward like the males. Like the males the also sported tusk, although they were smaller.

In the midst of it all he saw Warrick talking to a tauren. They walked over to him and joined in his conversation. "Good morning Warrick." Nell began. "Who are you talking to?"

"This is the scout that returned so quickly, remember that?"

"Yes, I do. What is his name?" Nell asked.

"Palkor, he is also going to be the guide while inside the cave."

Unlike most tauren, Palkor wore full body armor. It covered him completely, except on the arms and head. Where fur was visible, it was grey on the back and white in the front. His face bore scars and one tip of a horn was oddly blunt. On his back he was carrying a massive sword, almost as long as himself. It glowed with all kinds of ruins engraved in it. A large brown gloved hand reached for Nell. "Greetings, and you are?" Palkor asked kindly.

Nell took the much larger hand and shook it. Palkor bore a sign on the right side of his chest armor that reminded him of something. "Nell. And what brought you to ThunderBluff?"

Palkor smiled as he answered. "Family visit. Although I did not quite expect to be nearly killed by demons. I suppose I should thank you for rescuing the whole of ThunderBluff." He turned his attention to Grisha and told her. "We have already met a few minutes ago, Grisha"

"So what is the plan?" Nell asked.

Palkor's face turned serious as he answered. "A two pronged assault. One through the main entrance on land and one through the air. Through the cavern system that those demon's have occupied streams a river. The river ends in a water fall. Those that go through the air will land where the waterfall begins and then push inwards creating so much disturbance that those inside will think they are being attacked by all the tauren. They will most likely try to flee and come out at the main entrance where the main force will be waiting for them."

"How will they reach the top of the waterfall?" Grisha asked.

"As I said, they will fly."

"How many have been chosen for that part?" Warrick requested curiously.

"Two Dozen and there is still room for you if you want to come."

"Only a few wyvern have returned yet. A large wyvern can barely hold one tauren, what is going to carry the others?" Grisha asked again.

Palkor smiled some more. "My mount."

At that moment the warlord demanded attention. "Those gathered here have been chosen for a extremely dangerous mission. Some of you may not return. But if anybody would die, they would in the process help scour this filth from our lands!" Cheer arose amongst the tauren but the warlord wasn't done yet. "You have all had your instructions, but something will change. I will personally lead the strike force set to at the main entrance, waiting for them to come out." Even more cheers arose, praising the warlord and their god: the earth mother. "The main force will move out now!" The warlord added as an after thought.

An army of tauren began lowering themselves to the ground by use of the elevators. Only two dozen remained above and waited for their mounts. A small form suddenly darted across the square and headed straight for Palkor. It clung to his leg and refused to let go. Nell saw it was a child tauren no more than four years old. "Uncle Palkor don't go!" It began in the tauren language.

Palkor looked down surprised at his hoof, on which the child was now standing. He picked it up and began talking to it in his own language. "Uncle? I don't remember you from my visit. Who spawned you?"

And as in answer a female tauren came running towards him. She took the child from him and then focused on Palkor. "I am sorry Palkor. He was sitting in the back when you were telling your adventure stories. I am not surprised you didn't notice him. He apparently likes you."

"I will come back." Palkor told the little child.

As he said so Cairne came towards him. "Greetings." He kindly told the woman, and then turned to Palkor. "It is time. The wyverns are coming and every wyvern rider will be mounted soon. We are waiting for you." Cairne then walked away again towards his duties as high chieftain.

Palkor nodded to the already leafing Cairne. From the sac he had by his feet he pulled a long curled horn. He brought it to his mouth and blew all the air in his lungs into it. A low and extremely loud sound reverberated across Mulgore. Palkor then secured the horn on his belt and walked to the end of what could be described as a docking plank, only this one for the elevators. The elevators had been stopped so they could be used for getting on flying mounts.

In one hand Palkor held the sac. He waited patiently for what he had just called.

In the distance Nell saw a spot spring into being. It closed rapidly and grew in size. As it got closer roars could be heard. But nor roars of anger, more like glee. Long wings could now be identified. As it got closer more features could be seen. From the back of the large scaled head jutted short spikes of bone. On top of the spine also ran spike. Four large legs hung underneath the body. Every paw having massive claws. A long tail spun around keeping the flying form stable. As it got even closer teeth could be seen in the mouth. Large teeth capable of biting through nearly anything. The whole form was covered in large scales. It came closer and closer.

Palkor threw the rest of the sac as far away as could from ThunderBluff and the beast immediately went for it. When it got within range it let loose a stream of fire from it's mouth. The fire engulfed the sac and vaporised it, not even charred remains fell to the ground. It then turned around and came for Palkor. But instead of letting loose another stream of fire it slowed down before Palkor and let it's head be patted.

Every entity present, be they tauren, orc, human or otherwise, stared at the display. The only two who weren't really affected were Palkor himself and Nell. Even Cairne did not know what to think of it. Nell ran towards Palkor. "You tamed a dragon!"

Palkor turned from patting the dragon and focused on Nell. "I didn't tame him, I befriended him."

Now Nell's mouth did drop open. He somehow befriended a dragon, a black dragon. The whole dragon was covered in black scales, indicating from which dragon flight it came. The black dragons were not known for their kindness towards anything that wasn't one of their own. Almost every single one of them followed in the footsteps of their crazed aspect. Neltharion was his name in the old days. Now it was just Deathwing, The Destroyer. Neltharion wasn't welcome anymore, even with the other dragon flights, they would give anything to bring him down.

Nell knew that most humans, orcs and otherwise thought dragons were just overgrown beasts, only seeking destruction. Quite the opposite was true. They were some of the most intelligent beings ever to be upon the mortal plane, and beyond it in the case of the green dragons.

"You befriended a black dragon!" Nell asked again.

"Yup."

"How!"

Palkor briefly turned his eyes to the black dragon, and then turned his eyes back to Nell. "I raised him." With that he walked past Nell, and to the crowd that was still in awe, and in some cases fear. "Don't worry! He wont harm you!" And to himself he added. "Unless you hurt me or him."

Wyverns began landing and those present turned from being in awe to their tasks. All the wyverns were mounted within seconds. Those left would have to take place on top of th dragon. They would fit easily, but the more on the dragon would increase the chance that someone would fall of. Palkor turned to Warrick and Grisha. "You can come to if you get your weapons now."

Warrick lifted his axe from the ground as in answer and Grisha pointed at her axe on her back.

"So, you're coming?"

They just silently nodded, still in awe by the very presence of the dragon.

"Follow me then."

They followed him and Nell followed their example. Palkor mounted the dragon and helped the others on it. The dragon was big enough so two could sit besides each other. Palkor walked over the back of the dragon like it was something he had done a lot, which was probably true. Some how he found enough grip on the hard scales with his hooves to pull the others on. Every single person on the back of the dragon clung to the spikes like his, or her, life depended on it.

Walked back to the head of the dragon and sat down on the neck, between the multitude of horns jutting from the head. He had to adjust his sword so it wouldn't sting the dragon. "Everybody ready!" He shouted. Rather silent positive answers greeted him. He then bent even closer to the dragons head and whispered something to the dragon, probably the destination or a comment about the passengers.

The dragon took of and the wyvern followed suit. As the wyvern went in the direction of the destination, the dragon made one full circle around ThunderBluff and then followed the wyvern. Underneath them passed the landscape and at halfway point they passed the tauren main force.

Nell slowly made his way forward, towards Palkor. The dragon noticed and let out a short tone. Palkor turned and asked. "And what brings you here?" The wind threatened to drown out the sound but he spoke loud enough to hear.

"Him." Nell said while pointing at Warrick. "And one more who has been captured and taken in to the mountain." Nell paused for a moment to catch his breath, the altitude at which the dragon was flying did not permit long sentences. "How exactly did you befriend the dragon?"

Palkor did not seem to be affected in the same way by the altitude and had no problems with longer sentences. "I found him as an egg in dragon territory eighteen years ago and decided I might be able to raise it so that wouldn't be like the other black dragons. . . So far I have succeeded."

Nell looked at the complete length of the dragon and saw it no hint of the madness the other blacks had and it was much larger than any dragon he had seen of that age. The dragon was also in peak condition. "What is his name?"

"Magmaradon."

Nell knew that besides having great physical skills to damage opponents, dragons also had devastating spells. "does he know any spells?"

"Yup." Palkor answered. He then turned around again, making an end to the conversation, and made Magmaradon alter course slightly.

Nell had wanted to ask more about why Palkor was in dragon territory and how he knew the cave where they were going but he also knew Palkor was busy now, so he slid back down in place and held on as best as he could.

* * *

Jack woke up again. His head pounded like infernals were bashing it with their fiery hands. Infernals? What are those? He thought. And immediately an image sprung into his mind, an image of something that looked like massive boulders piled on top of each other. Together they formed a humanoid shape and green fire burned between the boulders. The image receded again and left a startle Jack. What was happening to him?

He tried to move into a sitting position. He succeeded, but the head ache worsened. Through blurry eyes he saw Krasgall sitting in a chair by the table. He was holding his head in his hands and seemed to be intensely thinking about a problem. Now and then Jack heard him whisper about stupid orcs. Jack remembered the orc that shot a ball of black fire at him. Jack had also seen how Krasgall had used a spell to squeeze the life out of the hapless orc.

Krasgall slightly touched his throat with one hand. Through less and less blurry vision Jack could see bruises on Krasgall's throat. Krasgall looked over to him and was surprised to Jack sitting. "You are almost more trouble than you are worth." Krasgall told Jack.

"good." Jack returned

Krasgall jumped from his chair, anger plain on his face. He then cooled himself down. Taking a deep breath he walked to Jack's cage. "Do you hate orcs? Jack? I do hate one. He is dead. He tried to kill you. Do you hate him?"

"He tried to defend himself, he can hardly be blamed for trying to defend himself."

"You are a real good guy huh? There may still be a reason for the both of us to hate him. Let me tell you. That spell of his caused that demon's mind, spirit or whatever you want to call it, to blend slightly with yours. Only a little bit, but still. Now you have a part of him, and he has a part of you. You know what I don't like about this? It makes him weaker in his way. But it makes you weaker in your way."

Jack tried to cut in but failed.

"I don't want that, but it is irreversible. I would say this is a reason for both of us to hate him. Now I ask again, Do you hate him?"

"If you look at it that way, yes. I do hate him. As I hate you."

"Me? Why do you hate me?" Krasgall asked surprised. "I didn't try to kill you, I even tried to preserve you as you were."

"So you could get the demon, whole."

Krasgall started losing his patience. "Now you listen to me you little rat. Without me you wouldn't even be alive anymore. And I can finish it in the blink of an eye. If I would want that of course."

"Then why don't you finish it now? Scared?"

"Are you calling me a coward?" Krasgall stepped closer to the cage as his anger magnified. "You want me to finish it here and now? I can, but I wont, we need you still."

"Sounds like a coward to me."

Krasgall twisted his arm to Jack and pain engulfed him. He was lifted from the ground by the power of the spell. He hung there in magical orange flames. "Don't you dare call me a coward again, because you wont live to regret it, no matter what my masters want of you." He pulled his hand back, so Jack fell back to the ground, and then he turned and walked out the room.

Jack burst into laughter like what had just happened was something extremely funny. His laughter came in deep bellowing booms, not unlike he had heard the demon do on occasion.

* * *

They approached the waterfall. Warrick could see it in the distance, and they were closing in fast. It did not quite sit well with him that he was sitting on a dragon. The largest creature he had ever seen, and he was sitting on it, without it trying to shake him of. From the faces of the tauren, except Palkor, He saw that they did not like it either, but found it necessary. Grisha had a similar look on her face. The only one besides Palkor who didn't have it was Nell. He looked as if he belonged here. As if it was his destiny to do this. Didn't really surprise warrick because of all of Nell's studies towards dragons.

The dragon halted just before the ledge to let it's riders of. They dismounted easily and the Wyvern riders followed suit. Magmaradon clung the mountain wall as he listened to what Palkor was whispering to him. Magmaradon nodded and flew of again.

"What did you tell him?" Warrick asked Palkor.

"I told him to go back to the main strike force and stay with them, and that he should listen to what the warlord has to say."

Warrick nodded as he understood. Since he was afraid of heights He had been keeping his head down as much as he could and closed his eyes the whole trip. He walked to the edge of the outcropping they were standing upon and peered over the edge. He immediately pulled back and sank to the ground as he saw how high it was. He saw Grisha ready the axe as if she expected to see enemies popping out of every possible hiding spot. He grabbed his own axe that he had kept since their little ordeal with the centaur.

They inched carefully through the caverns and whispered to each other as silent as they could. Nell walked next to Palkor and silently asked him: "So how do you know these caves?"

"A dragon with a bad reputation resided here a while."

That did no quite make sense to Nell yet. "What does that have to do with you?"

"I was hired to slay it."

Now Nell remembered what the symbol on Palkor's chest armor meant, it meant he belonged to a society of dragon layers. Dragon slayers usually didn't life very long, they mostly got eaten or burned by their prey. And this information combined with the fact that Palkor told stories to the children of his family lead Nell to believe he heard of Palkor's doings before, he just didn't remember them until now. Than this was one of the few very successful dragon slayers in the world. A name a dragon popped into Nell's mind. "You are the one who slew the black dragon Blacklash?"

"Yes, that is me."

"Why in the world would you turn to such a profession? Don't you know dragons are noble and magnificent creatures?"

"If know about Blacklash you will probably also know that he had neither of those properties. And I only accept jobs that involve slaying dragons that have turned what they should be. Over the years that I spent have been chasing those dishonourable dragon I have picked up a lot of information about their history dating back more than ten thousand years. I know more than enough to know that only a small portion of all the dragons could truly be called evil. Magmaradon is a perfect example." Palkor explained slightly irritated.

"True, all very true. So you know how dragon society works more or less?"

"Aspects, consorts, elder dragons and from their the younger ones. That is about their chain od command, isn't it?" Palkor said naming the different layers in dragon society.

"Ever seen one of the aspects?"

"I think I have seen one, it was the largest red dragon I have ever seen. Several times bigger than Blacklash."

"So how do you slay a dragon if you are not one of them?" Nell felt like he was interrogating Palkor, but Palkor would surely stop when it became to personal or something he just wouldn't talk about.

"Once you know how they don't seem so invincible anymore. Every dragon slayer has his own technique. Many die from using the wrong one. The trick is to not be seen or sensed by the dragon before it is to late. And it is to late when you are sitting on it neck and have your sword in the right position to slide it between the thick overlapping scales on the neck and into the spine. Once that is done you have already won, unless you get trapped under the body as it falls down."

Nell nodded and kept silent for the rest of the trip until they would find what they were looking for. He found it a bit ironic that one of the few really good dragon slayers uses a dragon for transport.

* * *

Krasgall came barging back into the room. He ran to the table and began putting all objects of value into a sac he had brought with him. "What is wrong?" Jack asked not really caring about Krasgall.

"Your friends are here. They apparently found where we are hiding." Krasgall finished packing and turned to Jack. "It is my opinion that we shouldn't leave a valuable person for the enemy." With that He conjured a ball of black fire and threw it in the direction of the cage. Jack got out of the way just in time when the ball struck.

When he got back up he could see the explosion had blasted a hole in the cage's bars. While smoke and dust where still in the whole room Jack got out of the cage as fast as he could. He could make out the silhouette of Krasgall in the smoke. Krasgall saw him as well and conjured another ball of fire, this one the normal color of flame. Jack jumped forward and put his whole horizontal in the air and let the ball pass underneath. The jump made him crash in Krasgall. As he hit Krasgall's chest with full force he heard a rib crack.

Krasgall lay on the ground gasping for air and groaning in pain at the same time. Instinctively Jack's hands went for Krasgall's throat. His closed around as if they were made to do this. He squeezed a little bit and saw panic enter Krasgall's eyes. With effort Krasgall tried to speak. "You wont do it. You are just as weak as those charging into the caves. You couldn't kill any of those that attacked you when you tried to escape the first time."

"You think I wont do it?" Jack thumb pushed a little harder on windpipe. "You think I wont?" He pushed another bit harder. More panic entered Krasgall's eyes. Breath rasped through Krasgall's throat as the wind pipe was narrowed more and more. Jack continued pushing more and Krasgall began gurgling. Jack became filled with a strange sense of joy while doing this.

* * *

They had engaged the enemy and were throwing everything they had into the fight. The few defenders that were left when the demon leader left were fighting without true command leading them. Those that turned to worship the demons were filled with a sense of bloodlust in which they could easily get lost. Those that went beyond that point didn't care about anything else except the fighting. A small line of defenders lost in the bloodlust were holding of the invaders while those that had a little bit more self-control fled the scene.

The raptor had been carried in Magmaradon's paws and was now also joining the fight, slahing with her talons and snapping at throats with the many sharp teeth. Warrick was holding of those charging him or Nell while Nell blast them from behind Warrick. Palkor was leading a small band if tauren and barged through a group of enemies, leafing many with caved in skulls or just decapitated. Grisha was battling like a pro while an orc utilizing a bow tried to take down those that were blindly attacking Grisha.

One troll sat down next to one of the dead bodies left by Palkor's killing spree and inspected the body for any indications as to what group they belonged. The troll jumped up as he recognised the markings and began shouting his finding to those within earshot. "They be tha burning blade mon, it is tha burning blade we be fighting here!" The troll shouted with a heavy accent.

The burning blade were being routed. Warrick looked at his axe. It bore the blood of three different species, troll, humans and orcs. He looked around and for the first time truly saw the horrifying fact that he had joined in creating this slaughter. Bleeding bodies were lying around. Every dent in the floor was filling up with blood. Black burned bodies were lying along the others. Here and there Warrick could see a head bouncing of the floor. He looked at his clothing and noticed he had been almost completely covered in blood. Like his nose only now began to work he smelled death like he had never smelled before, even when witnessing the battle between the orcs and centaur. In here the smell wasn't carried away by the wind, in here it lingered in place. Here and there brain matter was splattered against the wall or floor. He felt like he was about to be sick. He felt his breakfast rising in his throat but he calmed himself and forced it down.

A shout brought him back to what he was supposed to do here. He recognised the shout, it was Grisha's. She bore a cut on her right flank and blood was pouring from it. The orc with the bow lay dead on the ground not far away, his stomach split open and spilling guts over the floor. One orc and one troll were harassing Grisha but she stood defiantly and deflected all of their blows. She couldn't do anything to increase her chances since she had to deflect blow after blow.

Warrick saw a chance to help her and took it. He ran forward until he was within range. He threw his axe as hard and accurately as he could. Were it the kind of axe Grisha was using he could never have done it, but his was smaller and lighter making it more possible. The spinning axe buried itself in the back of the orc and narrowly missed the spine. Still blood and fragments of bone went sailing through the air.

In an attempt to pull the axe from his back the orc dropped his weapon and clutched his back. Grisha was no fool and immediately saw her chance. She swung her axe horizontally, hoping to leave a deep cut but not let the axe get stuck in the flesh and bone. She succeeded and at the moment before the axe would erupt from the other side she jerked it up slightly, damaging the ribcage. She then brought the axe around and deflected a blow from the troll.

The orc dropped to the ground and attempted hold his entrails inside with his hands. He failed as the intestines began pouring over the fingers. Blood was seeping along with it and between the thick fingers, covering his whole midsection and hands in blood within moments. The orc cried in immense agony. Blood loss was sapping his strength and when he lacked the strength to cry out more he removed his hands from his stomach and let all of it flow freely out. His body went limp and the axe in his back forced him to lay face down.

Grisha held herself against her now enraged foe. The troll went completely beyond the point of rational thinking because of his comrade's death. The troll rained down blow after blow. Grisha deflected them all because it was easy to predict where the troll would strike next. Because of the sheer force of the blows Grisha couldn't dare try and strike the troll. Blood loss was taking it's toll on Grisha and her movements became less calculated and she nearly tripped once.

Warrick saw he was the only one not busy fighting others. Even Nell was busy, acting like a real magnet because of all the burning blade that seemed to think he was the major problem. Warrick knew he would be alone in his attempt to help Grisha. He decided he had to help her and ran to collect his axe from the orc's back.

Grisha saw him coming in and manoeuvred the troll in between them. As Warrick tried to strike down at the troll, the troll suddenly whirled around and deflected Warrick's blow. Something that left him open for Grisha's heavy axe that came down on his lower back. The troll stiffened and fell over.

Grisha took the axe up again and looked at her injury. She winched as she tore it open more by gently touching the sides of it. "You should let someone take a look at it." Warrick suggested.

Grisha gave him a thanking look and said: "Thank you for helping me out, Warrick."

"Thanks are for later, that is a serious injury if you leave it like that. At least put on a bandage or something."

"I will as soon as I find someone who can bandage or heal it." With that she stumbled to the nearest healer, while being supported by Warrick.

Nell was being swarmed by burning blade but now it seemed to lessen a bit. No more burning blade were coming out of the corridors to attack him. He was being protected while he cast his spells by the raptor, who had an completely blood covered maw, and two tauren and one troll at this moment. Just as he saw an end coming to the fight one of the tauren collapsed with split skull. The fellow tauren immediately sought vengeance and swung his immense axe, hitting the one who killed the first tauren and two others.

The room was cleared of enemies and Palkor's group charged forward to chase the burning blade into the main strike force. Palkor stayed behind and walked to Nell who was sitting next to the shaman currently healing Grisha's injury. When the shaman was done Nell began. "Aah Palkor, where could they be holding Jack?"

They all looked at Palkor as if they agreed with the question. Palkor frowned and stared of while thinking. "Follow me." He finally said.

The shaman began tending to other injured soldiers as the group went into a tunnel. The raptor followed close behind, not wanting to be left behind. Sounds of an angry conversation echoed through the tunnel. They arrived at a tunnel that was partially filled with smoke. "This just be the right way!" Warrick said as he raced ahead.

The smoke and dust began to settle down as thy entered a new room. They saw Jack hunched over another human. A cage with a hole in the bars on the other side of the room. Jack had completely crushed the windpipe now and looked up. What they saw was some much different from what Jack used to look like. His hair had turned completely white, almost silver, because of the spell work cast on him. Deep wrinkles lined his face around the eyes and two immense scars ran from his left eye all the way back as if something ripped it open and wasn't properly healed. The eyes were what startle them most. The pupils were still normal, but the white around it had turned red. As Jack recognised them the glow fanished from his eyes, but they still remained red as if the veins that line the eyes had been bleeding.

"About time you showed up." Jack said while getting up, leaving the human to struggle with his crushed windpipe.

"We must get back to the warlord." Palkor said. The rest nodded and half dragged Jack along. As time progressed strength was sapped Jack and he nearly fell down.

Jack and Nell seemed to have a silent conversation of glances. Exchanging one weary look for another. Nell nodded to Jack and Jack nodded back as if they agreed about something.

Warrick pulled something from his pocket. "Here you left it on the table." He said handing Jack's hat over.

Jack took it and put it on. "Thanks." He said in a strained voice. "Who is he?" He said indicating Palkor.

"I am Palkor."

Jack just nodded at him.

The trudged their way through the room filled with dead bodies and into the corridor leading outside. The corridor didn't have the same amount of dead bodies, but still here and there lay a body. When they got out side the sun forced their eyes to adjust since the cave wasn't well illuminated.

The cave exited along a cliff wall and trees lined the cliff. Grass was plentiful, but was trampled under the many feet and hoofs that had walked over it. A few of the burning blade were being shoved along by captors for interrogation. In the distance the black dragon Magmaradon could be seen toying with rocks falling of the cliff. The warlord was over seeing the recovery of the dead and injured. They walked over to him.

The warlord turned to them and said: "Aah, I see you found what you were looking for."

Nell answered before anyone else could. "He is hurt beyond the physical, he needs to be brought to ThunderBluff now if he is to be properly treated."

"I have heard you have fought along side us well, humans." He didn't say it with contempt. "You have my permission to take the dragon, he is not immediately needed now."

They nodded their thanks and moved to the dragon. Magmaradon sensed the group approaching before he saw and began thundering towards Palkor with glee to see him again. Jack stared up ad the ebony dragon as it lowered it's head so it could be patted. Palkor caught sight of his astonishment. "Don't worry, he wont bite." They mounted Magmaradon. Warrick did so with a bit of reluctance, still not keen on heights.

Under Palkor's guidance Magmaradon pushed of and flew to the distant ThunderBluff. The green waving hills passed again and this time they were dryer. No more small puddles of water marked the lower parts of the hills and the trees didn't glister from raindrops on the branches anymore. Halfway there Nell put Jack to sleep so Jack could conserve his strength a bit.


	11. Chapter 11: En Route

Chapter 11: En Route

Jack woke up to see the worried face of Nell above him. As Nell saw him wake up his face lightened. "I think we have done it friends." Nell said to others Jack could not yet see. Jack felt better, mentally at least. His body still felt like he had muscle pains in every fibre of his body. Of the demon he saw no sign, which relieved him.

"Done what?"

"We have expunged the demon, I hope." Nell inspected him carefully. "Yes I think we have done it, or at least pushed all the way back where it cant do anything." Jack tried to get up but Nell and the pain stopped him from doing so. "You should rest more. Tomorrow you will fell a whole lot better, I promise." Nell turned to his associates. "And you should rest as well. But don't go to far in case he needs help."

Agreeing tones assailed Jack's ears as they left. Nell waved a hand over his face like Nell had done before and his vision went black again.

* * *

But instead of having a nice dream, or a bad one, he now stood in the middle of a small clearing in a forest. The tree were oaks and stood tall, indicating they were old. Bushes lined the edge of the clearing and all kinds of small animals darted around. The tall trees prevented any sunlight from falling where Jack stood but the sky was a clear blue.

Instantly Jack suspected The demon from doing this, but no booming laughter assailed his ears. He saw a tree log lying on the ground and he sat down on it. He waited for whoever was responsible for this to appear.

A cold wind blew over him a second and a person suddenly stood a few feet in front of him. The human was carrying a large gnarled staff that looked like it had been ripped right of a tree. For clothing the human wore a large brown stitched robe. He wore a hood that concealed all his features. "Hello Jack. Do you know me?"

"Nell?" Jack asked because the clothing wasn't unlike Nell's. But he saw that where Nell's clothing had black edges, this one didn't have that. "No you are not, you are someone else, that I don't know."

The human chuckled and moved one pace closer to Jack. "We have something in common."

"And what is that?"

"That demon, do you know who he truly is?"

"No."

"Thought so." The human pulled back the hood to reveal his jade coloured eyes. Lined of age covered his whole face. This definitely wasn't Nell. "Lets just keep it to we have had the same experience, you and me. Only with you it ended not in death." He added the last as if an afterthought.

"Are you telling me you are a dead man?"

"I died and lived again to do what I was supposed to do, but what I didn't do with that demon around."

"So you had that demon inside you as well but you eventually died from it, or were you killed?" Jack saw the human flinch at his remark. "I apologize if I hit something sensitive."

"You are absolutely right, I was killed by those I loved most. I am here to tell you that the demon will never truly be gone unless you go through the same process as I have. I can't recommend it to you, you will probably stay dead when you try it." The human paused for a moment to think of what to say next. "You are a very strong man, you know that? You never completely gave in to that demon. Something that did happen to me. Your friend Nell was able to remove the major part of the demon from you, but the part that melded with you still exists as your very being. This has some consequences. I hope you know what you have been wishing for all your life, Jack. Because you got it. Immortality is not all joy. Over the centuries, supposing you survive them, you will see many gruesome things."

"You mean I will live for ever?" Jack asked unbelieving.

The human nodded. "but don't think that makes you invincible Jack, you are still very much susceptible to attacks and deceases. And in the end, no matter how long a time that is from now, all will die. But if there is any human who could stay relatively sane in all that time, it is you. You have already gone through so much in your life." Images of all the battlefields and other displays suddenly darted in and out of Jack's vision. Images ranging from his dieing wife to the burned out highway. From the greatest slaughter he had ever witnessed to his first hand to hand kill.

"I think you will live a long time, given you stay out of harms way. But there is something else I must point out to you, you will outlive all of your mortal friends, including Warrick." An image of an aged warrick sprouted into being. Then another picture of Grisha with wrinkled green skin and blunt tusks. Even Palkor briefly came into vision, with completely blunt horns and fur gone in some places. For some reason he could not bring Nell or the raptor along with the pictures. If the human in front of him noticed he didn't show it. "I don't want to make you all worried here, you will also see nice things, I hope for your sake. Now I will trouble you no more, but do remember what I told you today."

And with that Jack fell asleep, this time it was a true sleep, with dreams that he would not remember when waking up. But what the human had told him would be engraved in his brain for the rest of his life.

* * *

Nell had lain down thinking he would just fall asleep, but instead he came into being in a clearing in an oak forest. Nell was no fool and knew someone was behind this. "Show yourself! I know you are there! I don't like people intruding in my mind!"

The human came into being again and said: "don't worry so much, I am not here to hurt you."

"You! What are you doing here! You should not be doing this! You are here about Jack, aren't you?"

"Yes I am and I have already spoken to him. You know who I am?"

"I do know who you are, I know very well who you are! And you should not be anywhere near anybody, let alone intruding in their minds! Medivh."

"then if you know who I am you should not be striking that tone with me! Especially you, Nell. I know who you are as well, so don't play tricks with me. I am not here for your sake. I am here because I want you to watch over Jack. He still has the demon inside him. And that means he has some of the demon's powers!" Nell recoiled a bit at this new information. "Do know which demon we are talking about here?"

"I think I do." A subdued Nell said. "I think he may be the dark titan himself, Sargares."

"You are right. When did you know?" Medivh asked.

"I already suspected it when Jack told me about how he got here. He spoke of a huge skull and how the demon in his 'dreams' seemed to have the same shape for a head. Only the dark titan has a skull big enough the fit Jack in."

"Than you also know that only miniscule part of sargares' power can already destroy entire kingdoms. I will leave it to you to make sure that Jack either never knows about the power or uses it wisely. I fear that in time he will find out, and then someone will have to be there to watch over him."

"I think I don't really have a choice in the matter." Nell said dryly.

"And if he lives that long, don't be surprised if he eventually will pierce through your secrets as well." With those parting words Medivh left again, to join legends of the world once more.

Nell sank into a deep sleep as he had planned to do, but he would never forget the words of Medivh, especially the words said just before he left.

* * *

Palkor was sitting in his room. He had a terrible hangover. his whole vision was blurry and a terrible head-ache banged his head. The night after returning from the raid he was forced to tell more stories to the children. And after that he had gone to get a few to many alcoholic beverages, something that wasn't very common for tauren, but he had to drive away the memory of the dead bodies of tauren and orcs alike. He had been joined by Warrick who had a similar problem. The had been talking in Palkor's room a few hours, after which Warrick had left to go back to the inn, in which he, Grisha and the raptor were staying.

Palkor drank a bit of water, then stood up and walked to the entrance of his home. He walked out into the sunlight, the sun was only just beginning to come up over the horizon. He turned to walk to the main path leading to places on ThunderBluff, he sought the inn. He tripped over something on the ground and nearly fell down. He saw Warrick lying there. Had Warrick been so drunk he couldn't even walk back to the inn? which wasn't very far away.

He poked the still body with a hoof and his only reward was a moan. He walked back in side and got a bucket of water. He walked back out and emptied the bucket on Warrick's prone body. He didn't empty it completely since he needed the water later. Warrick immediately jumped up and whirled around to face Palkor. "What was that necessary for?"

"You didn't even make it to the inn, you were that drunk."

"I did make it!"

"Only in your dream, now come I was just going there."

Warrick's clothing was still partially covered in blood, because blood isn't easy to wash out of clothing. It would require some more washing to get all of it out. They entered the inn and the innkeeper greeted them. "good morning. I suppose you are looking for your friend, they are in the back."

"Thanks."Palkor said as he moved further into the wooden inn. The inn was one of the few buildings on thunderBluff made from wood only. All living areas were tents made of wooden poles and hides stretched over it. Decorating carpets lined the floor and walls. When they got all the way back they saw no Grisha, only the raptor curled up in a corner next to Grisha's Bed.

Grisha out from behind a supporting pillar behind. "Got you!"

"AAAH!" Both men cried out as they turned startled.

"HAHAHAHA! Got you, I got you."

"Don't you know it is painful if someone shouts at someone who has a hangover." Palkor began.

"I do, and it is exactly what I was counting on."

The raptor began laughing in her own distorted way and got up from the ground.

"Agh! Childish! Lets go check on Nell and Jack, okay?" Palkor said.

They followed him out and along the path to one of the rope bridges. The bridge spanned the gap between The Middle Rise and the Elder Rise. Warrick was second to cross and did so with eyes closed and holding the ropes tight. To Warrick's surprise nothing happened and they all safely made it across. The group passed varying groups of tauren shaman and druids, who were a new cast of spell casters among the tauren.

They entered the room in which Jack had been left resting and saw he was already up and stretching his arms. Nell was sitting nearby and watched them get in. "I will just leave you here a moment." He said while getting up and walking out the tent.

"How are you, Jack?" Warrick asked a bit concerned.

"Well enough."

That moment Nell came back in and behind him followed four new shapes, Three of which were tauren and the last something else. Warrick eyed the last if seeing something impossible. The fourth looked like he had been dead a long time and then dug up again from the ground. Where clothing and sparse tissue didn't cover the body the bones were visible. The jaw looked a little bit loose and the eyes had sunk in the eye sockets. The eyes still peered back at Warrick, which gave him an unsettling feeling. "Never seen an undead before? PAH!" The undead sneered, voice echoing unnaturally.

Warrick just shook his head and then look over to Nell. Who was now near Jack. "These have helped in curing you Jack." Nell said the word 'curing' in a slightly different tone but Warrick thought nothing of it. "This." Nell said pointing at the lead tauren. "is Hamuul Runetotem, he is lead druid around here. And this" He pointed at a smaller female tauren. "is Nara Wildmane, she is a student of his. "This" He pointed at the last tauren. "is Beran Skychaser, he is lead shaman on ThunderBluff. I thought you might want to thank them."

"I do." Jack said while walking up to Hamuul and offering him his hand. Hamuul took it and shook a bit reluctantly. Jack thanked him and moved on the Nara and offered her his hand as well. She took it as well and shook it as if she was shaking hands with a poisonous snake. Nonetheless he thanked her to and then moved on to the last, Beran. He offered him his hand and Beran took it and shook, but not like Hamuul or Nara.

He shook an at the same smiled at Jack. "Always happy to help, especially if it's a challenge."

Jack looked down at the undead and frowned a bit. "Are you telling me you haven't seen any undead before to!" The undead snapped.

"Easy father Cob." Nell interrupted Cob. "He and his friend are not from around here."

"Thanks to you to, Father Cob" Jack stretched his hand down so Cob could reach it.

"Agh, alright." And Cob grabbed the hand and closed his decaying fingers around Jack's. He shook twice and then let go. "Ugh, living flesh." Cob said shivering.

Commotion from outside drew their attention. A ThunderBluff guard came barging in and turned to Palkor. "Cairne requests your presence." The guard left again and left a bewildered Palkor in his wake.

"I think I must go." Palkor said and he lowly turned and walked out, rubbing his head. Grisha quickly followed. The others glanced at each other and then followed as well, leaving a group of mighty spell casters in the room.

It didn't take them very long to reach Cairne. Palkor went inside while the rest was stopped by Cairne's personal guards. "You requisted my presence Cairne."

"Yes. I need the fastest rider to deliver a message to Thrall, Warchief of the Horde, and right now that is you with your dragon. Just to make sure Thrall will believe the message to be authentic I have written it in a special code only I, Thrall and our personal guards understand. I have sealed it in an envelope and put my mark on it, which will get you past the Orgrimmar guards. Will you except the assignment?"

It wasn't a serious question, no tauren would turn down an assignment given by Cairne. "Yes." Palkor's, by hangover ravaged, mind thought a few moments. "I don't think they will just let me in on Magmaradon."

"Just land at the guards, show them the mark and then move to Thrall's keep."

"Ok."

"And you should take the others with you, Jack, Warrick and Nell."

"Why take them with me? They will only slow me down." Palkor asked surprised.

"It wont come down to a few minutes, and if Thrall is going to do anything about this he might want all the allies he can get."

Palkor nodded and left again. "So what do you have to do for him?" Grisha asked.

"He wants US to fly to Orgrimmar and give this message to the Warchief." He said showing the envelope.

"Us?" Nell asked.

"Yes. Just come with me and will probably be clear in time." With that Palkor ended the conversation and put the horn used to summon Magmaradon to his mouth and blew. Within a short time roars of glee filled the sky and the black dragon closed in. Magmaradon landed only two feet away from Palkor and lowered it's head so it could be patted. Palkor did so and signalled the others to get their gear and gather by the northern elevator.

Only minutes later they had gathered there and mounted up. The raptor was taking in the right front paw of Magmaradon while the rest huddled together near the shoulders. They didn't waste any time and lifted of as soon as they could. Magmaradon was flying as fast as he could for a prolonged time and made great time doing so. Instead of taking the passage used by ground bound travellers to Mulgore they flew over the mountains ringing Mulgore.

* * *

They had been flying for eight hours straight and it was time for small break, so they slowly began lowering to the ground. Magamradon began slowing down, allowing them to see the barren landscape that was called The Barrens in more detail.

"SLOW DOWN!" Nell suddenly shouted. Within seconds Magmaradon was hanging still in the air, only flapping the large wings to stay aloft. "There!" Nell pointed in the distance. "Don't you see that shining object there."

Palkor peered in the distance with squinted eyes and then said. "Probably just a pool of water."

"No, there aren't any trees around it." Jack said while looking at it through binoculars.

"I don't see shit!" Warrick remarked.

"I don't see anything as well." Grisha said.

From the paw holding the raptor came a sound that seemed to agree with Nell.

"Move it closer Mag." Palkor told the dragon.

They got a better view of what was lying in the sand. It was metallic, which was why it caught Nell's eye in the first place. It look like it belonged in this world. "Maybe it is some gnomish device." Grisha offered.

"I don't think so." Nell said.

They landed next to it and got of Magmaradon. "Wait a minute." Jack said as he thought he recognised the object. He ran to it and began brushing of any sand that was lying on it. He revealed a logo large letters that said: U.W.M.C. United Worlds Military Command.

"What is it?" Nell asked.

"It is a research probe used in the most extreme environments." Jack inspected the probe and then said: "It is lying on it's side, help me put it upright." He grabbed the side of the rather large probe and tried to lift it. Palkor stepped forward, adding the strength of a tauren. Together they succeeded in turning it with the right side facing them. The probe was just basically a round object dropped in anything scientists wanted to know about. It wasn't designed to move once it landed. They usually had a rather long lifespan after being let loose in a dangerous environment.

There was something different about this probe however. It had a sheet covering something up. Jack pulled the handle with which it was attached and it came loose. It revealed a monitor and a camera along side it. "Jack? Do you know how one of these works?" Warrick asked.

"Sure I do. You just press this button." He pressed the button and the screen lit up. It began starting the computer that was hidden within the probe. All kinds of data lined the screen in white letters on black background. The screen suddenly turned white. It stayed that way a few seconds, after which it began revealing a different scene. There was human clothed in white sitting in a chair. He was tipping the chair backwards, while having his legs on an unseen desk.

"What is this?" Grisha asked while the rest that had never seen a video screen were just staring open mouthed.

Instead of answering Jack grabbed the microphone that was stuck to the side of the screen. "HEY THERE!" Jack shouted in it. There was a delay before the message reached the other side. But then the startled man flipped backwards, crashing into the ground.

Jack turned to Grisha and Palkor and urged them to step away so anyone who look at them wouldn't see them. Those at the other side had never seen any tauren and orcs, which might lead to bad things if they did saw either.

The man again filled the screen this time inspecting the equipment. And then looking at Jack. "Uhm. . . Let me get the professor." The man said and the startled man stumbled away.

A minute later the man returned with another man, this one older. "Are you sure this isn't some joke played by some hacker?" The professor asked the younger man.

"I am sure. I checked everything, and it all leads to one conclusion: this is authentic."

"Can you see me?" The professor asked through the device.

Jack answered in the affirmative and waited. Nothing happened they just kept staring at each other. Jack remembered how long it took for the younger man to hear Jack's shout. "There is a delay."

The moment he said it the professor said. "Maybe there is something wrong with the equipment." Moments later the professor listened to what Jack had said. "Aah, yes a delay. So you are the general we thought lost?"

"I guess I am. Can you bring us back?"

"Uh, no. The anomaly only goes one way for as far as we have seen. It already was a big trouble getting the probe into the anomaly."

"Is he here? Is he here?" A new voice came out of the speakers.

The professor turned to the new person. "No, but you can see him on the screen, sir"

A balding man filled the screen. On his shoulders he bore stars. A general. "General, sir." The other general began. "I am pleased to hear you are still alright. His yes darted to Jack's visible companions. "I recognise the captain from the files of missing persons, but who is the other, and where are the others?"

"The others are dead, general, and this is one of the natives of this strange land."

"Dead huh, now that is going to break some hearts around here. But it is good to know at least some still live."

Someone pushed the general aside and a woman in neither scientist or military clothing filled the screen. "Warrick, are you there?"

Warrick pushed Jack and Nell aside. "Mom! What are you doing there? Where is dad?"

"I am here." A voice came from behind Warrick's mom.

"Are you okay darling?" The concerned mother asked.

"Yes yes, I am. And I am finally doing what I wanted to do all that time: exploring uncharted territory!" Warrick answered relieved to see his mother again.

His mother smiled at him, but their happiness was cut short by Palkor, who made sure he stayed out of video range. "I still have an assignment to complete, it is rather urgent."

Waqrrick translated what was said so his mother could here as well.

"Then I suggest we stop right here." Warrick's mother said through the speakers. "So you may do anything more urgent then this, I am just happy to know you are well. I will sleep better now."

Warrick's mother left and Warrick's dad showed himself briefly. "Keep doing good things, son. Now I have to be with her a moment. We will see each other again." With those words Warrick's father went after his wife.

The general again filled the screen. "Sir, are you still there?"

The general was addressing his fellow general with sir because Jack was still one star higher in rank. Jack sat before the camera again. "Yes."

"Is there anything I can do to make your stay there better. I cant sent anybody, it would be to dangerous. But I might bring you some other equipment."

Jack looked briefly at Nell and then at Palkor and Grisha, then back to the camera again. "We have all of life's essentials, but the relative peace that is upon this land might very well be broken very soon. Maybe a weapon or two, anything you can spare right now because I have to go very soon."

"I have something ready for immediate shipping. I will send it. It isn't anything fancy, but it will have to do. Ammunition will be plentiful." The balding general nodded his order to a fellow soldier. "I think someone wants to know more."

The professor filled the screen again and began asking questions about what it felt like to be caught by the anomaly and if they had any suspicions about it's nature.

Warrick walked away and sat down on top of a hill. His mom and dad had gotten their spoiled asses out of their house and travelled all the way to the research station just for the small chance that they might see him? And when the answer didn't come immediately they stayed? That was so unlike his parents that it was hard to believe it. But they did go to the station and waited for any sign. Warrick let out a deep sigh.

Grisha sat down next to him. "Those were your parents? They seemed happy to see you." Grisha thought for a moment, then continued. "I don't think you really come from an island very far away. Then somebody would have known about devices like that."

"It is hard to explain, and I would rather not without Jack around."

"Aah, so you made all up when you described your homeland earlier. Don't worry, I don't really want to know."

Warrick looked at her appreciatively. "Thank you."

Jack was patiently answering all the questions but slowly had enough of it. He was relieved to see the general push the professor aside. "The package has been send and should arrive near your position. I am afraid this is all I can do for now." The general turned the equipment of while the professor protested against it.

"Lets go find what ever it is he send us." Jack said.

The walked to the highest hill in sight and then sat on top of Magmaradon so they could see all of their surroundings. "There!" Grisha said, pointing to the left.

Palkor urged the ebony dragon on and it swiftly bounced to where Grisha was pointing. The dismounted again and walked to the object.

"At least part of it arrived." Warrick said. 'the package had not hit the anomaly under the right angle and in the right place. Part of it had been melded away by the turbulent forces that had brought it there.

"Lets salvage what we can." Jack offered.

When they opened it they saw that it should have been filled to top with weapons, but now only a few remained undamaged. "I suppose this isn't a good thing?" Nell said.

Jack began picking up weapons and handing them to warrick. They had enough weapons to supply the two of them twice, only ammunition was a problem. Most of bullets had been lost in the anomaly. "Maybe the goblins in Orgrimmar can make you new bullets." Grisha said to offer a bit of hope.

Jack just shook his head. "I only see two types that are plentiful: Shotgun shells and grenades used in grenade launchers. I only see one shotgun that is intact and one separate grenade launcher." Jack picked up a weapon with a very wide barrel. He opened the back and inspected the interior. He put a grenade in it and found it still fit, then pulled the grenade out again.

Palkor was going through the stuff still in the box used for transport. He picked a box up and held it high. "What's this?"

Jack took the case and inspected what it held. "Ammo, for my gun. This will come in handy."

"So we take the grenade launcher and the shotgun with all the ammo we can carry for both." Warrick said.

"those are the only things we can truly use." Jack answered.

"So if you are done here, I still have a job to do, we have lost precious time here." Palkor said urging them.

They understood and immediately began packing up the weapons on Magmaradon. Altough Palkor had been urging that they would be late they had gone down to rest in first place, so they hadn't lost a lot of time by waiting for the crate to appear. They ate on top of Magmaradon, which was quite awkward because of the constant movement. They made good time again. At one point they passed an orcish town. Grisha explained it was called Crossroads because it lay at a crossing. The orcish buildings were so much different from the tauren ones. The orcs tended to use bony spikes and the colour red in all sorts of combinations.

Crossroads quickly faded from their view and they moved above the endless plains that were The Barrens. They flew over a river that made the border between The Barrens and the orcish homeland Durotar. The other side of the river was a contrast of The Barrens, although still very dry. But the lands of Durotar were completely devoid of grass and the rocks and sand were much more red instead of the brown barrens. Boulders lay strewn around everywhere. Between the rocks scurried scorpions, although not the size that would fit in your hand.

These were nearly as big as a human.

Grisha explained that Durotar was by far not as big as The Barrens and that they should arrive at Orgrimmar shortly. Indeed they did arrive shortly. In the distance the massive walls that protected Orgrimmar rose to the sky. The walls were build in between mountain peeks. Lining the walls on this side were two massive towers that over looked everything. The walls were several dozen feet thick and a multitude of spiked gates gave entrance to the city beyond.

Magmaradon began to fly low and much slower so he could land in front of any guards. As the heavy paws came down the guards were baffled by the display. The lead guard quickly recovered and ordered his man to stand ready. He then walked forward. "What is the meaning of this?" He caught sight of the human travellers. "Humans! Go away now or face the power of the Orgrimmar guards!"

"Easy! I have an extremely urgent message for the Warchief from Cairne Bloodhoof chieftain of the tauren in Mulgore." Palkor said as he let himself be lowered to the ground by Magmaradon. He gave the envelope to the lead guard.

The guard studied it carefully, to see if there were any signs of tampering. He looked briefly at the three humans, then focused back on Palkor. "I must let you pass, but I insist I go with, to make sure those treacherous humans don't try anything."

The lead guard walked to the next in command and told him he would go with Palkor and that the second would be in charge. He then turned back to Palkor and followed him to the dragon. They mounted back up and the dragon soared over the walls with ease. The guard didn't seem very impressed to see someone riding a dragon, let alone doing it himself. He was, however, unsettled by the fact that he was sitting only inches from the largest human he had ever seen.

The city quickly passed underneath them and they landed near Thrall's keep. Instantly an immense amount of guards began swarming the dragon. They only halted when they saw an officer of the guard riding the dragon along with another orc and a tauren. They however threw mistrusting glances at the other three and the raptor still held in the front paw.

They dismounted and Palkor told Magamaradon to go and stay out of trouble. Before leaving the raptor was put on the gound as well. A new guard stepped forward, this one bearing the signs of a much higher officer. "What is all this? Explain yourself Tal'Grush!"

Tal'grush, the lead guard, explained. "They say they have an urgent message from Chieftain Cairne." Tal'grush indicated the envelope.

"Follow me then." He turned and together with Tal'grush formed the front two, while the group followed behind. Two guards made up the rear. Like so they moved through the keep. First they walked through a room that seemed to hold all sorts of important people. Then followed a corridor filled with guards on the sides. The guards kept eyeing the group, especially the human part.

They entered another room. In back of stood three orcs. All three of them were in heavy plate armor, but the middle one really was a sight to behold. He looked like was expecting to be called to the battlefield anytime. The armor was made of thick black plating that seemed to absorb any light falling on it and the black was trimmed in gold. To his side stood a, what Jack believed to be, a massive sledgehammer. They probably had another name for a weapon like that. On top of all that sat the head of an relatively young orc. Jack had expected to see a much older face as the Warchief of the entire Horde. Jack heard Grisha take a sharp breath as she to saw the Warchief.

"What is all this?" Asked Warchief Thrall.

"I have an urgent message from Cairne Bloodhoof." Palkor answered automatically.

Thrall looked to Tal'grush and the other guard in front. "The seal matches and there are no signs of tampering." The lead guard of the keep said.

Thrall then signalled for his right personal guard to inspect it as well. The guard took the letter and inspected every inch of it, front, back, and even the sides. He then nodded to Thrall, who signalled it be brought to him. He eyed the humans with suspicion as he to inspected the envelope. Thrall had been an experienced shaman in the past and so he also used magic. "This is indeed from Cairne." He informed those who didn't know yet.

With a sharp finger nail he opened the envelope and let the letter come out into his hand. He turned it around so he was looking at the right side and let his eyes read coded line after coded line. At the end of the letter his eyes suddenly darted to Jack, Nell and Warrick, but to Jack in particular. "This is indeed a dire problem. He also writes that those humans can be trusted and will make powerful allies." He grinned at that. "I will take the necessary actions to counteract those vile Burning Blade." He looked to Tal'grush. "Guardsman Tal'grush, I leave it in your responsibility that they remain unharmed and have a place to stay WITHIN the city."

Tal'grush did not seem that happy with this. "Off course Warchief." He then lead the group back out of the keep.

When they got to the middle of the square that lay in front of the keep he voiced his anger. "Why me? How am I supposed to keep three humans, a tauren, a orc, a raptor and a DRAGON safe! WITHIN the city!"

"To take one problem of your mind, Magmaradon can stay on the mountain peeks." Palkor said trying to comfort Tal'grush

"And you only need to keep the humans out of sight." Grisha added. "Orc and Tauren are a common sight in Orgrimmar."

"I suppose your right." Tal'grush said. He then looked sharply at Warrick. "But I still need to put them somewhere."

"Don't talk about us like we cant understand you." Jack suddenly sneered.

"How about that, it speaks orcish." Tal'grush bit back.

"Easy. I know a place to stay." Palkor offered.

"By all means lead the way." Tal'grush said more gentle.


	12. Chapter 12: War

Chapter 12: War

Palkor showed them the way to a nice inn. They all had rooms up stairs. Down stairs was a bar where always someone was present. The walls were decorated by carpets and on the floor lay a multitude of animal hides. Tal'grush told them to stay inside so nobody would see them. So they did.

Two days had past without incident and without any indication that Thrall was doing anything. Two days past before a party entered the bar where the group was currently residing. Jack was sitting in a corner, reading his book. Warrick sitting next to him, pointing a piece of wood. Nell was sitting next to Jack on the other side, inspecting a scroll of sorts. Palkor was sitting at the bar, drinking some beer. The raptor was lying at Jack's feet, being patted by Jack's on free hand. Tal'grush had gone out to tell his second in command that he would be away a bit longer and that second would be in command during that time.

They were forced to leave their weapons on their rooms when there was no reason to keep them. Warrick didn't think that was such a good idea since the party that entered seemed to have a good time and might not take kindly to strangers. He poked Jack and directed Jack's eyes to the newcomers. "Just pretend they are not here and they might overlook us." Jack told him.

Grisha entered the room and walked straight to the corner and sat down next to Warrick. One of the orcs that had just entered followed her with his eyes and before Grisha could say why she come to join them the orc walked their way. "What are you doing with these humans? pretty one."

The orc had evidently been drinking already judging from the smell that assailed Warrick's nose. Grisha answered as polite as she could. "I was just going to show him something." She indicated Warrick.

"What were you going to show him?"

"That is none of your concern."

"What are humans doing here anyway, especially ones with clothing like that." Every time the orc spoke the word human he did so with contempt. "Humans should be hiding back in their precious stormwind keep."

"What is that?" Warrick could help but saying.

"Mighty Warchiefs! A human who has never heard of Stormwind? Guys come over here. Humans who have never heard of Stormwind."

The party approached. "Aah Heln, leaf 'em be. They have done nothing." A massive tauren said pulling on Heln's shoulder.

Nell looked up from his scroll and discovered a sign drawn on their chests. "Palkor! Friends of yours?"

Palkor looked up from his drink and looked at the newcomers. His face lightened, and darkened when looking at Heln. "Aren't you dead yet Heln?"

Heln looked his way, then pointed at Palkor. "You! You have always been the one with more luck then me! When will you luck run out Palkor?"

"opposing to you I don't rely on luck, instead I rely on SKILL." Palkor sneered.

"Now can please keep this without escalating?" Grisha asked. Heln snorted and then, walked to the bar and sat down.

"Good to see you again Palkor." The tauren said. His other companions, except Heln, nodded their agreement. "Whem is he going to learn it also requires skill and not just dumb luck."

"Probably the moment his attitude proves fatal." Another said.

"So what are you guys doing here and in such great numbers?" Palkor asked.

"We went on that assignment without you when you left for your little family visit. We, off coarse, succeeded and brought back the cash." The tauren answered again. "And why are you here. With these. . . Well. . . Humans."

"I think there will soon be some trouble disturbing the peace in the lands."

"Peace and trouble are very relative terms, Palkor. How bad is it?"

"I don't want to sound pessimistic here, but I think it may be the biggest problem since the invasion of the Burning Legion."

"Greater than Admiral Proudmore's fleet?" The tauren revered to a fleet of warships that arrived after the admiral heard his daughter was still alive in Kalimdor. He send his fleet and took over his daughter's island stronghold and began an invasion against the horde. The horde eventually ended as the victor and let daughter Proudmore's men go back to the island stronghold. Unfortunately Admiral Proudmore was killed in the final battle.

"That may well be possible. Enough of this pessimistic talk. Want to join me and my friends at our table?"

They left Heln sitting at the bar and sat down around the table. It was made clear to Warrick that the order to which Palkor and the others belonged wasn't a order opposed to The Alliance. Better even, there were a few dwarfs and humans among their ranks, which off course could never enter Orgrimmar. They were only dedicated to what they did best. Even Heln joined at their table at one point, but only to be able to talk to his companions.

The door to the inn again opened and now revealed the form Tal'grush. "Crossroads has been attacked!" He left again and was followed by every one present, even the bartender. When outside they were pushed along with an enormous crowd that was streaming to the main gates.

At the gates was an even greater commotion. The guards present could do fairly little to keep their kinsman and fellow soldiers away from the dozen survivors that were entering the city. Many of the survivors bore injuries and some weren't able to stand on their own. The crowd pushed on to them and demanded if it was true that Crossroads had been attacked.

One of the survivors, an undead in relatively good shape , stepped forward and in an unnaturally loud voice shouted, "We need to speak with Thrall immediately. Clear us a path!"

The only thing he succeeded in was increase the amount of demands coming from the crowd. Jack forced his way through the endless mass of orcs, tauren, trolls and undead to reack Palkor. He grabbed Palkor by the arm and pulled himself forward the last few feet. "Magmaradon! Call Magmaradon. He can clear them a path!"

Palkor nodded and put the horn to his mouth. He never went anywhere without the horn. The crowd barely responded to the sound of the horn. But the approaching black dragon did have the desired effect. As the dragon landed the crowd quickly pulled back as fast as they could. Palkor quickly mounted up and urged Magmaradon to the group of survivors. The group sood as transfixed, staring at the approaching black. Grisha, Warrick, Nell, the raptor and Tal'grush swarmed to the dragon and walked along it. Tal'grush ran ahead and convinced the guards that the dragon wasn't going to attack anyone and only served to keep people away.

A silence as never before spread over the normally loud city of Orgrimmar. Every person among the crowd was silent, barely anyone dared to move. But as the survivors were escorted to the keep every single orc and otherwise respectfully got out of the way. In this way it didn't take them very long to reach the keep. The survivors were handed to the care of the guards guarding the keep, who had not left their posts.

As the group moved back to the inn, escorted by the dragon, the crowd began shouting and pushing again, but they made sure to stay away from Magmaradon. "Almost like a damn rock concert." Jack remarked.

"Rock?" Nell asked.

"Never mind."

* * *

The next day Thrall send word that every able bodied warrior had to join outside of the main gates. Again the crowds swarmed to the location, this time in full armament. Everybody waited patiently until their honoured leader showed himself. Jack and his friends were at the back the crowd, not wanting to be pushed around. Magmaradon was waiting patiently along side them. There had to be more than fifty thousand soldiers gathered there.

"Do you still want to stay through all this?" Jack asked the raptor.

The raptor made an failed attempt at a nod and then moved a bit closer to Jack. Jack ran his finger along the horn on top of the raptor's snout and then patted the head.

"My fellow soldiers!" A voice resounded across the field. Thrall stepped up on a podium so everyone present could see him. "A new enemy to The Horde has made itself known! They have already tried to strike at ThunderBluff, the tauren capitol, but failed! They have completely eradicated an army three thousand! There latest act was to take over the important city of Crossroads. Only a dozen made it here! That means that thousands have died or been captured!"

Angry voices resounded along side Thrall's, but none could match the loudness of Thrall's. "We can not let them get away with this! We will not let them get away with this! WE MUST STRIKE BACK! And take back Crossroads! We will make those vile Burning Blade suffer for their ignorance! And we let their demon masters suffer alongside them!" Every single man and woman cheered at him.

"I have already send word to the trolls, undead and tauren for reinforcements! But we shall not wait this long! We will send out the First Horde Army tomorrow to TAKE BACK CROSSROADS! The First Horde Army will be lead by the warlord Kor'el! He will send messengers to everyone chosen for The First Horde Army. If you are not chosen today! Don't worry! Your day for vengeance will COME!" Everyone present nearly screamed out their throats in their cheers for him.

"Now go back and rest! For we will need our rest! FOR DOOMHAMMER!" The cheers continued as everybody began filtering back through the gates.

"Who?" Jack asked of Nell.

"Doomhammer?"

"Yes."

"ooh, some epical hero for the orcs, and Thrall's predecessor."

"Just some epical hero!" Tal'grush shouted. "Pah! You humans evidently don't know real courage and honour!"

* * *

That night was more a party than resting in the bar. Already some of the dragonslayers lay drunk in their seats. Palkor and Warrick were having a drinking game of who could drink the most and still be able to walk a distance without falling. Nell had nothing to drink and Grisha choose to actually conserve her strength. Jack just sat at his table, drinking the strongest thing the bartender had to offer and reading his book about the inner working of guns. While reading he sometimes traced his finger over the shotgun he had sneaked in the room to the point where he believed to be part he had just read about.

"Guys." Grisha said with a mild version of contempt in her voice to the raptor. The raptor made a slight laughing sound in return.

"What did you say?" Jack looked up from his book. "Got a problem with men?"

"Let me chance my sentence. Drunk men." She said as a substitute While looking at Warrick who fell down in his face.

"You have a point there." Jack said. He took another sip from his drink and then traced his finger along the shotgun once more.

The raptor laughed some more at his remark.

At that moment a messenger entered the inn. He walked right to the bartender and spoke a few words, then left a message. The bartender also functioned as owner of the inn and so began and picked a empty bottle. He threw it at the ground and as the glass shattered everybody fell quiet. Every pair of eyes was suddenly directed at the bartender, even the raptor's.

"I have here the names of those residing in my inn at the moment and those among them that have been chosen for The First Horde Army." Nobody urged him to continue but he knew he had to. He began calling of names and as a name was heard cheers went up for that person. When he was done some had been left unnamed. Those had sad looks on them. Among those not chosen were Jack, Warrick and Nell. Palkor, Tal'grush and Grisha had been chosen. "tomorrow, those that I just named will have to report outside the gates where the army will be massing."

"Why not us?" Asked Nell. "We would make a great addition to their force. They will need everything they can get their hands on if they are going to defeat them."

"Maybe they just didn't know we are here. We aren't horde citizens, remember. We will get our explanation tomorrow." Jack said.

* * *

The next day they did just that. Palkor, Grisha and Tal'grush reported at the army, while the rest searched for warlord Kor'el's tent. They found it easily. It was much larger than the usual tents and was made of better fabric. Above all that a great skull of some ancient animal decorated the top of the entrance.

Before they could enter they were stopped by Kor'el's twin guards. Everyone knew by this time that the humans were not to be harmed and most respected that notion, but that didn't mean that had unlimited access. "What do you want? Humans." Again contempt filled the voice of the guard.

Warrick barely looked up at the comment, to far in his hangover to really notice anything. Jack on the other hand did notice. "Got a problem with us? We wish to see Kor'el."

The other guard went inside to inform Kor'el. A moment later the guard came back out, and following the guard was an aged orc. Not a single coloured hair graced his head. His eyes had deep lines about them, but the eyes themselves were still sharp and seemed to say that this aged orc still knew how to bring down an opponent one third of his age, and anything from that age till his. He wore elaborate armor with spike jutting from the grey shoulder pads. He wore full grey chest armor of high quality. "What do you want?" He asked politely.

The polite tone caught Jack of guard and in his stead Nell answered. "We wish to talk to talk to you for a few moments. . ." He glanced at the guards, then back to Kor'el. "Without any intrusion."

"Alright." He waved them in his tent. "But keep it short, I have things to attend to."

Inside the tent was a table, upon which lay an elaborately decorated helmet. Plumes of feather jutting out of the back of the helmet signified Kor'el's rank. Leaning against the table was an axe so big it was hard to imagine Kor'el could even lift it although Kor'el was still well muscled for his age, even for an orc. Kor'el pointed at a few chairs standing around and they all sat down.

"We want to know why we haven't been chosen for The First Horde Army." Jack explained.

"You haven't been chosen? I am sure I told those guys to put you on the list as well. Do you really think I actually chose all twenty thousand soldiers myself? I have men to take care of that part. Only in the more odd cases like you or higher officers I personally do it. Except I really thought I Had told them to put you on the list as well. Anyway, consider yourselves in. I am afraid you will have to travel along the very edge of the army or else you might get into trouble. I am sure you will understand that. The army wont be going very fast since we are dragging catapults with us as well." He waved them out again.

They obeyed his silent command and walked away to where they had left there gear, backpacks and weapons. "That went well." Was the first thing Warrick could utter.

"Kor'el doesn't seem to be one of those orcs who have problems with humans." Nell said.

"You know what this world is full of? Racism. Just like where we come from, only different. And among Racism there are the extremists, which would in this case be the Burning Blade." Jack explained.

* * *

The army was moving out and squadrons had been formed. The First Horde Army had multiple divisions:

First was the ground division, which consisted mainly of melee fighters and ranged units such as archers and a few who had the early version of the gun. A few supportive spell casters had been mixed in with the division to keep the fighters healthy and in fighting condition. Grisha, Tal'grush, Warrick and Jack all stayed at the front line with these fighters. The raptor as always would never venture to far away from Jack.

There was mounted division which consisted of melee fighters and, in rare occasions, Archers. They would fill up any gaps should they appear during combat and would make the first line when assaulting an enemy position. The fact that they were mounted would help them in cutting through the enemies ranks in the latter application. Orcs rode gigantic wolves while tauren rode kodos. Trolls rode on top of immense raptors and undead upon decaying dead horses.

The Spell caster division was what it's name indicated, it consisted solely out of spell casters and those appointed to protect the spell casters. Among their ranks were mages, Warlocks, priests, shamans and druids. Where druids and shamans would venture closer to the fray to deal out some melee damage and use their magic there, the mages and priests would stay back. Mages and Warlocks in this division would concentrate their efforts together in creating massive and destructive spells, while priests sought to heal as many fellow soldiers as they could. Nell had explained he would stay around them.

The artillery division had dozens of catapults. Foot soldiers where also present here to protect the catapults if any enemy would get behind the lines. The catapults would be used to blast at fixed defences, other artillery and within the enemies ranks.

Above all other divisions soared the wyverns with their riders. Every rider carried several spears and also had a different form of ranged weaponry like bows. Among their ranks would be Palkor on top of Magmaradon as second in command of the division.

Commanding them all was off course the command division, with Kor'el as their leader. Every division commander reported to this small but important one.

* * *

But now they first had to make the journey to the Crossroads. The supply wagons and catapults slowed them down but they still went as fast as the wheels that carried the weaponry would allow. The wyverns rested on top of massive carts made specifically for this purpose. Magmaradon of course would never fit on one cart, even if he had it all to himself. So Magmaradon walked along side Palkor while he walked next to Jack and his friends.

It would take them three long days of walking on 'top' speed until they would be within range of Crossroads. Then they would rest one more day so they had all of their strength. Since Jack, Warrick and Nell were not actually a part of the horde they fell outside of the rank system. They only reported the highest officers and the division commanders. But they had not been given the ability to give orders.

* * *

It was mid-day break of the second day. Warrick was taking a short nap and Nell was studying a scroll again. Jack had unfolded his chair and was again reading the book with the shotgun by his side. Palkor had gone out with Magmaradon to find some food for the dragon and Grisha was sitting on a rock, bored. Tal'grush was taking a stroll, anything he could do to stay away from the humans when he had the chance. It was growing impossible to separate the raptor from Jack's presence and so she was lying by his feet again.

They had made sure they were at the edge of the camp and had settled down on top of a hill. Walking up this hill was an young orc, he was heading straight for them. He waled up to Jack and pointed at him. "You! You dare follow is in our quest!"

Jack looked up from his reading and studied the orc. The orc was very young indeed and did not seem to hold a very high rank as well. "It is a common quest." He answered dryly.

"Pah! Filthy human scum!"

Jack had enough of the arrogant behaviour some of the orcs were showing. He stood up and looked down at the much smaller orc. He was just as wide as the orc and on top of that he was taller. He knew he made quite a sight like this, extremely large, white hair, well muscled and red instead of white surrounding his pupils. "If you are going to do something then I suggest you do it, but otherwise, leaf!"

The young orc's companions were racing up the hill to stop their friend from getting into trouble. Just before the young orc lunged forward they grabbed his arms and held him back. They dragged him away and one gave Jack an apologetic look.

Jack sat back down and sighed. Another chance lost to show the orcs he was not to be messed with.

"I am sure you would have been able to take him on." Grisha said as if she could read his mind.

* * *

Fourth day, night before they would advance upon Crossroads that lay only five miles away. They had passed over the river that divided The Barrens and Durotar.

"Tomorrow we will fight! Tomorrow we will engage in honourable combat with the vile Burning Blade! Tomorrow we will take back Crossroads! Tomorrow we will win!" Kor'el shouted his encouragements. Cheers arose among the men. "Yes! Tomorrow! We will stand victorious on top of the bloody heap that was our enemy! But to do that we will need our strength, so go to sleep now and have the strength to fight tomorrow."

The army quickly settled for the night. Temporary tents were erected for shelter and guards were chosen to keep the fires burning and to keep an eye out for any enemies or rampaging wildlife.

None of any happened and the night passed without incident.


	13. Chapter 13: Battle For The Crossroads

Chapter 13: Battle For The Crossroads

Morning arrived and the camp was abuzz with activity. Every single orc, troll, undead and tauren were arming themselves for the coming struggle. Lines were formed and divisions separated from each other to do their duties. Even Jack and his friends reported to their divisions.

Slowly but steadily the army began to move. Front lines of riders and behind that the foot soldiers. Behind them more riders. Following those were the spell casters and artillery. In between the back riders and the artillery was the command division, constantly giving orders to adjust their heading.

Every single soldier was eager for battle and it was hard to keep some from charging forward as they got closer and closer to Crossroads.

They topped the last hill and before them lay Crossroads. Beyond the wooden walls of Crossroads lay fortified towers and in the middle stood a larger one that served as the main military building.

But they did not advance, instead Kor'el ordered a meeting as to determine the enemies weaknesses. He relied on the outsiders for knowledge of any possible strategy from the enemy. "I think it would be unwise to send in the whole force at one time. They might do the same to the army as they did to ThunderBluff." Nell explained.

"okay, we will send down the first wave of foot soldiers to lure them into using that spell. Then we cut down those spell casters with our own and bring in the cavalry. Artillery will set up on the hill and bombard the enemies position while the flying units will take down any left by the advance from the riders. Nobody attacks Crossroads directly besides the artillery, they have fortified their position and will cut down anybody coming to close to the walls." Kor'el gave the general battle plan. "Spell casters will continue to focus on enemy spell casters so they wont repeat their freezing trick. Is this clear to all of you?" He was met with agreeing shouts and every body left again to give the orders to their men.

"You are a general right? Why didn't you say anything?" Grisha asked Jack.

"Because it isn't a bad plan and. . ." He looked around to see if nobody was listening in. "Because where I come from strategy consists of bombing the enemy from orbit around the planet until only the strongest buildings remain. Then send in heavy armor like tanks and other heavy stuff to clean up the rest. Foot soldiers only really make a difference when inside buildings. See? I am used to very different tactics than you."

"Orbit?"

"Agh! Never mind." He waved at her as he walked to his position in the ranks.

* * *

The plan was put into motion. The first wave advanced down the hill and The Burning Blade reacted precisely as Nell had expected. The main group of an enemy sorcerers shot forth a wave of energy that left nothing moving in it's wake. The spell casters on the hill reacted as was expected of them. An explosion rocked the ground at the enemies position. Pieces of dirt and limbs went sailing through the air and landed on their brethren. A new spell, under guidance of Nell, woke up the first wave.

The first wave then retreated back to the relative safety of the camp. The catapults were ordered to fire at the enemies fortified position. Massive chunks of burning rock flew through the air at the enemy. They careful not to hit any civilian structures, they didn't want to stand victor of a smouldering pile of rocks. Those that sidestepped one explosion were caught in another. As the second volley of the catapults was launched the army advanced down the hill.

The Burning Blade's foot soldiers charged at the army and engaged them in combat. As the two sides crashed into one another bodies went flying and spheres of magic were blasted to and fro.

From behind the hill the sky riders lifted of and began their attack. Their attack was made all the more easy by the fact that no enemy air unit was present. At the very rear of the flyers was Magmaradon. Magmaradon dove down into the Burning Blades ranks, crushing several under his paws, and then blasted an almost liquid stream of fire at the enemies ranks like Nell could never hope to conjure. Dozens were killed in this single attack but retaliation was underway and the black dragon lifted of and began making passes over the enemy, shooting fire every time.

* * *

Warrick and Jack had agreed that Warrick would take the shotgun and that Jack would take his personal gun and the grenade launcher. As Jack launched a grenade he knew that there was no reason not to think they would end up the victor. But at what cost? Around him he saw bodies dropping, riddled with arrows or sliced by sword or axe. Already Jack was covered in blood and other people's organs. And the battle had only just started. The grenade impacted and send chunks of flesh flying. Shrapnel from the grenade caused more harm.

On his back he still carried the axe Jack had acquired from the centaur leader. But he only planned to use it as a last resort. He knew he had very little skill with it besides using brute strength. He loaded another grenade in the back and shot it at a demon commanding the Burning Blade around it. The grenade was well aimed and hit the chest. It penetrated the thick hide but did not blow yet. The demon touched the area and looked at the hole in bewilderment. Just as the demon decided to pull the strange object from it's chest the grenade exploded.

As Jack grinned at his work a troll looked at him as the troll suspected Jack had blown up the demon. The troll shrugged and then continued fighting.

A bolt of lightning arced through the sky and hit the defenders. Most remained unharmed by the spell but it still had the desired effect, the defenders faltered in their attacks and looked at the display while the attackers continued their effort. Many a Burning Blade ended up with cleaved of heads and cut of limbs.

As retaliation came a large bolt of magic the colour of shadow. As the bolt impacted it caused an explosion of massive proportion. The effects on those caught in the spell were no pretty. As those caught screamed their lungs out their skin began to dry out. Swellings started appearing everywhere on their bodies. The swellings burst and blood flowed freely down the pained bodies. They continued to scream as hard as they could until their lungs and throats began to fill up with blood. As most fell down, suffocating, the skin came loose and revealed the blackened muscles underneath. Any blood that came from the wounds now instantly dried and created crusts, both on the skin and inside the bodies. Not a single one of those hit survived.

As Magmaradon, guided by Palkor, came down on the responsible sorcerers, Jack saw Warrick staring at the display of dying men and woman. An arrow grazed Warrick arm but Warrick didn't even flinch. Jack ran over to Warrick and shook him hard. As the shaking stopped Warrick looked at Jack with glassy eyes. "They are all dead. . . Just like that. . . And in such a way. . ." Warrick's knees gave out but Jack kept him up with ease.

"Warrick! Look at me!" Warrick's eyes turned a bit more focused but soon turned glassy again. Jack let one hand loose and used that hand to smack Warrick over the face hard. As blood trickled down the edge of the mouth Warrick's eyes turned hard and focused.

"Don't you ever do that again! Especially in front of these!"

"You need to concentrate on the matter at hand! Not at those already dead! Concentrate on what you can do to save as many lives as possible!" Jack shouted in Warrick's ear.

Warrick's eyes now turned to an understanding look and with one more look at those already dead by the hellish spell he turned to the enemy. "I will stick close to you."

"You do that. Now come."

They ran across the field of battle. Underway they picked up the raptor. They were lending their aid where ever they could, but a lot of times their help was denied by those still caught up in animosities towards other races.

As the sound of the shotgun resounded the sky darkened and instantly clouded with black clouds. The clouds began to swirl, creating some malformed spinning motion like a bath had been unplugged. In the middle a green light began to glow. In that glow suddenly burst to life a meteor of sorts, only with green flame. A memory tingled in the back of Jack's mind as he looked up. The meteor came down in the attackers ranks. It blasted a crater and send many soldiers flying and falling to their deaths. Warrick looked at it with astonishments. But that quickly faded when something began to stir within the crater. The last bits of astonishment were replaced by plane fear as a massive figure rose from the crater.

"Impossible!" Was the only thing Warrick could utter as the figure looking like massive boulders piled on one another in the shape of a humanoid with green flames between the boulders rose to it's full height of more than a dozen feet. "I can still believe magic to be true, bit this?"

"It is real and it is going to damage if it isn't stopped.!" Jack responded quickly.

"And how are we going to stop a walking mountain surrounded by flame?"

"Leaf the pessimism to me okay?"

Jack knew this to be an infernal somehow. And he also knew they were VERY tough adversaries. Magmaradon blasted a stream of fire on it but it just shielded what apparently passed for the head and then swatted at the dragon, missing by a few inches. Jack loaded a grenade in the launcher and aimed carefully for the infernal. He pulled the trigger and the grenade went flying out of the barrel. It hit the infernal's chest. The explosion forced the infernal to stabilize itself before it would fall backwards. When it did so it turned the rock that passed for the head in Jack's direction. "And this is the point where we run." Jack said unnecessarily.

The infernal began closing the distance between them, not caring if it barged into one of his allies or one of his enemies. Every time the 'feet' came down the ground shook. Several brave soldiers dared challenge the infernal, but it just batted them away, burning them and cracking ribs. The infernal was momentarily distracted by a spell caster that dared fling a powerful spel at it. It changed course and started after the hapless spell caster.

In front of Jack, Warrick and the raptor sat Grisha. She was swaying back and forth and didn't seem to notice the infernal that was now heading their way again. "Grisha! Grisha! Get up!" Warrick insisted.

Jack turned and loaded another grenade while Grisha responded. "Why? Because of that thing? Maybe it is best if all died. We just keep waging war. . ."

"What are you saying? Have you lost your mind." Warrick said as Jack launched the grenade with minimal success. He reloaded but doubted it would help any.

"My mind? No. I lost my family in Crossroads! My whole family!"

"We don't have time for you feeling sorry Grisha! Now get up!" Jack interjected. "Get up or I'll carry you out of here!" Grisha stayed where she was and stared of into the distance. "Agh for. . ." He grabbed her by the waist and slung her over his shoulder. Grisha made no attempt to resist and let herself be carried away. "Here, us it." Jack gave the grenade launcher to Warrick.

Warrick took it and checked for a grenade just to be sure. As Jack began to walk away Warrick took aim and fired then turned and ran as well. Crashing noises assaulted their ears and they looked back. The fire that engulfed the infernal normally had been extinguished and the pieces of rock were crashing down. Apparently without knowing Warrick had hit the head. "Cool!"

"I call that sheer luck, warrick, not cool." Jack said. He put Grisha down and looked her in the eyes. "Hello? Anybody home?"

"Let me Jack. I don't want you smacking her as well." He pushed Jack aside and gently shook Grisha's shoulders. "Grisha! Snap out of it! There is nothing you can do for your family if they are really dead. But you don't know if they really are." The front line suddenly shifted and the enemy began to close in with them. Jack left the two and the raptor followed close behind.

Grisha is even worse than I was a few minutes ago. Warrick thought to himself. But I don't have family here. He added to himself. "I know it must be hard to live with that kind of uncertainty, but believe me, sitting here like this wont help a thing." He studied her eyes and found them beautiful. But also extremely worried and still glassy. "Have you heard what I just said?"

Grisha's flickered to his and their gazes met briefly, then she turned her gaze earthward again. "Yes, I heard you, and I appreciate what you are trying to do here but. . ." She could not go any farther. "I. . ." She paused again.

"What would your parents say if they saw you like this?"

That brought some steel back to her eyes. "You are right! What would my parents think if they saw me like this? It wont help if I just keep sitting here." She stood up and brandished the axe. She briefly threw a thanking glance at Warrick and then charged back into the fray.

* * *

Nell was standing on top of the hill, surrounded but a great amount of fellow sorcerers. All of them were flinging spell after spell behind the enemy's lines. Sometimes Nell worked together with his fellows, but mostly they chose to leaf him out of their spells. Below him he saw Jack rushing towards Warrick. He witnessed how Jack smacked Warrick across the face. He saw the infernal drop from the sky. This gave him a clue as to how much of the demons and their might had passed to his world without barely anyone noticing. He found it disturbing. To him it meant that this was barely the surface that they were scratching.

He was pleased to see the infernal getting struck to the head by an grenade and how it dropped down in many pieces. He saw Warrick convince Grisha and saw them charge into the fight together. It was good to know at least some of different races could tolerate each other.

Over the hours that passed Nell saw the horde soldiers grow more and more accustomed to the humans, they didn't keep an eye on them anymore. As the enemy's lines buckled the area around Jack seemed to become organised, while in other areas everybody was just walking in front of each other.

From his position on top of the hill he could see a large group of enemies break from their rear and circle around to attack The First Horde Army's right flank. He looked in Kor'el direction but saw him busy controlling other elements. He only knew one person in the vicinity adept at commanding troops, Jack. He ran down and demanded Jack's attention. "Jack! Over here! Come to me!"

Jack ran to him, slightly annoyed that anyone would intervene when all was going well. "What is it!" Nell just pointed over the ranks of soldiers combating each other to the group that was circling around. "I see." Jack directed his gaze skywards. "Palkor! Get here! Now!"

Jack's loud voice was carried over the wind and Palkor heard it. He halted Magmaradon in the air and searched the ground for Jack. When he found what he was looking for he descended gently. "You don't really have the right to command anybody. . . but okay I am listening."

Jack explained his plan and Palkor took of again. Jack barged back down with Nell in tow and searched for his companions. He found the three he was looking for and gathered a few others and moved to intercept the circling group. All in all he now had command of one and a half dozen men that were willing to listen to a human, excluding himself. The intercepting part went flawless but they were outnumbered ten to one.

"Over there! You fill that gap!" Jack shouted at the orcs and other horde races. A line was holding back the assaulting group and would be only a matter of time before the line would buckle. He saw another gap appear in the line and saw nobody to fill it. He decided to do it himself. Putting away the gun and grenade launcher and wielding the axe he ran to fill the gap. One enemy came through the gap before it could be closed, but he died instantly as a stream of fire conjured by Nell reduced him to black ash.

He sliced upward at the next enemy that dared come through. The axe cut through the flesh and bone with ease. The blade went all the way up and exited near the shoulder. The body dropped down, pumping blood from the wound. Another came in it's place, this one an undead. It surprised Jack how many different races had apparently been corrupted. So far he had seen orcs, humans, trolls, undead, very tall humans with pale skin and long pointy ears and even a few centaur. If the Burning Blade only corrupted a small amount of one species to join their cause it wouldn't be to bad, but they corrupted many species, and many times a small amount could end up as a big amount.

The undead fought with both skill and the demon induced rage, it made for quite a fight. Jack barely had any skill in use of an axe. He used the large axe as an shield, deflecting blow after blow, but never getting the chance to strike back. The undead grinned at him maliciously and the jaw seemed to come loose. Jack took the axe, that was meant to be used by two hands, in one hand, and with his free left hand he searched for his gun that was hanging in the chest holster.

He pulled the gun free, but in doing so didn't pay good attention to his adversary. With an ear piercing echoing cry the undead brought his sword down on Jack's chest. But to the surprise of both no flesh was pierced. The blade didn't even fully cut through the cloth. Jack was the first to realize what had saved him from a deadly blow. The harness contained pockets in which plates of armor could be kept. The plates were designed to let nothing pierce them.

Jack squeezed the trigger while the gun was aimed at the undead's head. The bullet ripped through the skull and shattered bone. Any brain matter that hadn't completely decayed yet now flew freely through the air. Surprisingly the undead didn't drop yet. Instead it took one more step back to stabilize it. Before he could any more another bullet struck it in the head. This time the force of the blow jerked the head backwards, which in turn caused the neck to snap. The sound send chills down Jack's spine. Greenish ichors and puss burst from the wound. The body finally dropped as their was nothing left that commanded it.

Relieved that the plating actually did it's job as it should Jack looked around. To his left he saw a tauren fall under the overwhelming might of four burning blade, horns chopped of and a great slach across the chest that let loose a river of blood. The line was buckling. He hoped his ace in the hole saw it to. And the ace did. Magmaradon dropped down right in the middle of the enemy's ranks, crushing a dozen. The tail went back and forth and slammed down on unsuspecting Burning Blade, crushing and pulverizing bones. In the direction away from the defending line a great stream of fire engulfed several more.

Those missed by the dragon now turned around and gazed at the dragon, momentarily all thoughts of combat had faded away. Which suited Jack just fine. "Push them hard!" He shouted above all noises of metal clashing on metal and leather. They did just that, within seconds the line had moved so that Magmaradon was no part of the line, instead of behind the enemy line.

He saw Warrick and Grisha work in tandem again, they made a good team that way. One held the enemy's attention while the other would strike unnoticed.

The raptor grabbed a throat and began shaking her prey, causing dozens of wounds, sprying blood in and on the already bloody mouth. After the body was dropped the raptor's head swung to Jack momentarily. Blood of a multitude of races decorated her maw. The head refocused on the enemy.

Nell was casting devastating spell after devastating spell, sending many a Burning Blade flying through the air and landing on their comrades. To Jack it seemed that if he had to chose a single entity in the army and say he or she was the most powerful of them all it would be Nell. But even Nell seemed tired from casting that many spells. His breathing fast and irregular. The shoulders slightly hung as if they were but appendages without muscle. Every time a spell was cast it took longer for the next to be cast.

They finished of the group that planned to circle around with ease now that they had a dragon with them. Those still alive gathered and made known who was injured and how many were dead. From the fifteen three had died and more were injured, but not mortally injured. Three dead opposing one hundred and eighty. That was quite a feat, but they did have a dragon to rely on. Palkor took of again and began assaulting the Crossroads remaining fixed defences. The others returned to the main front and melded back into the fight.

Nell took his time to rest for a few moments. With tired legs he slowly walked back up the hill. When he reached the top the division commander ran to him. "Where were you Nell! We cant have one of our strongest weapons walk away like that!" So that was how he saw Nell at the moment. Nell just pointed a small distance to the side of the front where one hundred and eighty dead bodies lay. The commander followed the gaze and saw what Nell meant. "In that case. . . Take a few moments rest, nobody can endlessly cast spells." That fake concern send shivers down Nell spine, but he obeyed and sat down and drank from a flask of water.

* * *

The Burning Blades lines shattered, soldiers began pouring through a multitude of gaps. Some attacked the enemy from the rear, while some charged on to Crossroads. Within minutes the filed was theirs and the whole army moved on to the taking of Crossroads. The catapults stopped firing so they would not hit their comrades. Only light resistance remained in Crossroads and the town was soon taking.

* * *

Grisha stepped over the smouldering piles of wood that once surrounded her parents home, and her home. A smell of decay was already present from the orcs that had fallen in the battle in which the Burning Blade had taken Crossroads. Bodies were strewn around, most here were the casualties of the catapults. Some bodies were half burned while others had been blasted to parts. She stepped in small dip in the ground and her armoured boot sank in it. She looked down and discovered her boot was now completely submerged in dark red blood, the blood of orcs. Disgusted she pulled the boot free. The blood had seeped over the top of her boot and had filled up her boot from the inside, her feet were being drenched in her kinsman's blood.

For the first time she really looked at her armour. It was splattered with the blood of al the races that had been on the battlefield. And for the first time she saw the arrow sticking out of her shoulder. The disgust had reached such a high level that she became light-headed, Blackness spread across her vision. Her knees would have given way if not for the sudden support given to her in her back.

She turned and saw it was the raptor who had given her the support needed so she wouldn't fall into the same mess as her boot had been stuck in only moments ago. The raptor gave her a penetrating gaze, then the maw gently bit in the leather armour that covered Grisha's chest and tugged on it as if the raptor wanted her to come with. Still feeling light-headed, but eager to put her mind to something else, she followed the raptor.

She lead her to Jack and Tal'grush. Tal'grush had kneeled to the ground and was hunched over another orc, a dead one. Only when Grisha got closer did she see that Tal'grush's shoulders were heaving up and down and that slight sobbing noises came from him as well. What could possibly make someone like Tal'grush nearly break out in tears? Jack was standing by the side of him with a look on his face like he had seen this kind of thing before.

Jack noticed the raptor scraping his leg and he looked up at Grisha. Grisha's eyes had a red tinge to them, but not from rage, more from grieve. Jack then looked at Tal'grush and put his hand on Tal'grush's shoulder. To Grisha's utter amazement Tal'grush did nothing to move the hand away. "Who is it?" Jack gently asked.

Tal'grush lifted his head. His face was a distorted mixture between rage and immense grief. "My mother."

"What!" Jack looked at the still female body. "But what is her body doing all the way out here? on the battlefield?"

"Some say she had been fighting along with the Burning Blade, but I. . ." Tal'grush lowered his head for a moment and then rose it again. "I can't believe that. . . I just can't believe she would do that. She would never do that! Not willingly."

"Wait a minute!" Grisha said. "The army you found near ThunderBluff was missing a thousand orcs. Could it be that they. . . Corrupted. . ." She didn't get much farther because Nell suddenly teleported into their midst. He had been standing some distance away and over heard them. A distance like that he could easily bridge.

"I think you are closer to the truth than you think. It might quite possibly be the truth." Nell spoke.

"You mean my parents could have been amongst the Burning Blade right now. . . Or already dead in the attempt to keep Crossroads in the Burning Blades hands?" Grisha said with fear filling her voice more with every she spoke of it.

"Yes."

Now Grisha's knees did give way. "But. . . That. . . is so. . ." She got no further, tears flowed freely over her cheeks.

Jack put a hand under her arm and gently pulled her up, and then did the same with Tal'grush. "Let me just help you get away from this field of death." Both readily let Jack half carry them away.

* * *

Of the twenty thousand that made up The First Horde Army seven and a half thousand had died in the battle. That was more than a third. They counted ten thousand dead Burning Blade. Considering the fact that the Burning Blade had the advantage of fixed defences the death toll could have been much higher on the Horde's side. However amongst the dead lay many loved ones and friends. Amongst them lay a few of the dragon slayers, including Heln.

So that they could forget the death and destruction they had helped create a party o celebrate their victory was given. Not all participated, mainly those who had found family and friends amongst the dead. Still the many camp fires were surrounded by ten thousand orcs, undead, tauren and trolls.

The three humans were sitting on a row, Jack in his chair. Jack was teaching Warrick chess. Warrick already knew chess, but not how to win. . . It Surprised the two that chess was known amongst the people of this world, although the units did carry different names like Grunt and Warlord.

"Ha ha, checkmate, I got your king. . . Uh Warlord AGAIN." Jack informed Warrick.

"Agh! I should have seen it coming." Warrick replied.

"But you didn't. That is what makes me good at this game." He smiled brightly at Warrick. "That is how many again. Five wins for me and. . . Zero for you. "

"Yah, you continue rub to in and I'll smack you for a change."

"You can just say you are a terrible loser."

"And you are a terrible winner." They both had to laugh at this. "Why don't you go find someone who is a match for you?" Warrick suggested.

Jack didn't respond and put the board away. As soon as the laughter had faded his mind had gone back to the aftermath of the battle. Mainly to Tal'grush. There had been a time that he was like that. But that seemed millennia ago. That moment he felt as old as the stars compared to Warrick, and those of the Warrick's age like Grisha. He wondered what had happened to the demon, he had not seen, or heard, it since his rescue from the cave in Mulgore.

He brought himself back to the present and saw Warrick staring at something. He followed the gaze and saw who Warrick was looking at. She looked like a human just like Grisha nearly looked like one. There were only a few differences, first was the blue hued skin. Second tusks jutted from the lower jaw. Third, there were only two toes per foot. Her hair was a deep red colour that seemed to be natural. It went into a long tail on her back and reached all the way down to her waist. Jack saw how beautifully slim she was as well, not to thin, not fat. In her own she was a beautiful sight.

"Go for it." Jack whispered to Warrick. Warrick looked at him with an innocent face, but Jack moved his head in the troll's direction. Warrick got the hint that Jack knew and understood the encouragement and stood up and walked in her direction.

In his place dropped Grisha. "Where is Warrick?" She asked. Jack repeated the action of a few seconds before and she looked at Warrick. Warrick had managed to begin a conversation and it seemed to go well. Until the troll's hand suddenly collided with his head. He slowly walked back and sat down next to Grisha.

Still rubbing his cheeck he said. "You knew this would probably happen, Jack!"

"Probably."

"What were you talking about with her?" Grisha wanted to know.

"Nothing. . ."

Grisha got the hint. "So she is beautiful and at least gets to be looked at by you and I am not beautiful enough to stare at!"

"Grisha, it is not like that." He stammered.

"Of course it isn't." Jack added.

"Keep out of this!" Warned Warrick. Jack grinned at the response

"You know what? I think I will go to my tent and sleep." Grisha announced. She stood back up and walked away.

Warrick huddled a little bit closer to Jack and said. "Women." With an acted voice of contempt.

"You have hurt her feelings, you should make right. Go teach her chess or something." Jack suggested.

Warrick stood back and picked up the board and the pieces he put in the box, he took the lot and followed where Grisha had disappeared. Jack looked to his other side and saw Nell, practically asleep. That moment Nell did fall asleep and he slowly fell backwards. Jack just frowned at the display.


	14. Chapter 14: Allies

Chapter 14: Allies.

Palkor was walking along an endless field of waving hills with grass, not unlike Mulgore, only it didn't seem to end anywhere. He walked for what felt like an eternity never wondering how he got there or why he was walking in the first place.

He heard a voice call out to him. He knew the voice, but couldn't quite put a name to it. The sky darkened and began twisting around a centre point. From that point suddenly erupted infernal meteors. They hit the ground in steady rhythm. Again the voice called to him, and again a multitude of infernals came down and hit the ground in the same rhythm.

* * *

He opened his eyes. He saw Tal'grush hunched over his sleeping form. Tal'grush brought his finger down on Palkor's head in the same rhythm as the meteors had fallen from the sky. "Ah, you are finally awake. You shouldn't drink that much, you know." He pulled on Palkor's arm, urging him to proceed to a sitting position. "Come we need to report to Kor'el, all of us." He indicated behind him. There stood Nell and Jack.

"I'll go get Warrick and Grisha." Jack said and he exited the tent that served as Palkor's place of residence for the moment. Jack crossed the camp to the sleeping area of the ground forces. He sought Grisha's tent because Warrick had never come back to his own, that was next to Jack's and Nell's.

He waited just in front of the flap that gave entrance to the tent and listened. "Ha! I finally got you now!" Came Grisha's exited voice. What were they doing in there?

He boldly barged in and took a look around. He saw Grisha and Warrick both sitting on the ground, still in their bloodied armour, and in Warrick's case bloodied clothing. "What are you two doing?" Jack requested with a slight tone of amusement. Warrick rolled to the side to reveal the chess board. "Are you telling me you two have been playing chess all night?"

"Yup." Grisha answered.

"Right. . . Nothing else? Forget it. . . We are needed at Kor'el's tent."

Warrick briefly looked at his clothing, then shrugged and stood up. Grisha followed to a standing position and they followed Jack to Kor'el. Along the way they came across the raptor and she followed as well. The raptor's mouth did not seem to become completely devoid of blood the last few days, be the blood of an enemy or an animal that happened to be in the wrong place.

The flap to Kor'el's tent was always open during the day and the now entered it, this time unhindered by the guards. "Ah, thanks for coming." Came the aged voice of Kor'el. "Jack, I need a neutral opinion about something. Take a look at this." Kor'el handed Jack a piece of paper. On it was drawn in great detail the picture of another aged orc. "Okay? Now tell me if this is the same orc as on that picture." Kor'el pulled back a blanket that had been covering something. It revealed a dead orc. The face was exactly like the one on the picture, just more bloodied.

"It is the same one." Jack said. "But you could have known that yourself."

Kor'el shook his head. "Who you are looking at now is the current high Warlord of all Horde forces. And if he is dead a replacement is needed as soon as possible. Since I am next in rank I am the most logical choice for the position, but the thought of my promotion to high Warlord may affect my judgement in identifying this dead one as the current high Warlord."

"I see, you are afraid that you might think this to be the high Warlord and then promote yourself only to discover the real one is still out there. And you wanted me to double check your suspicions as to this ones identity." Kor'el nodded. "Well. . . Consider yourself high Warlord. Why was he here?"

"He was at Crossroads when it was taken over by the Burning Blade." Kor'el stared at the dead orc for a moment. Then called a few servants in. "Take care of this body. It will be burned with dignity." Orcs burned their dead instead of burying them.

"Now what did you really call us in for?" Nell asked. "You could have identified the warlord with only one of us."

"How sharp of you." Kor'el said. "I have indeed another matter to discus with you. In taking Crossroads we have lost a lot of good warriors. I have already send for reinforcements, but I want more than that. I want allies that may help us. Like a dragon. Magmaradon on his own was already a fearsome sight. And he is just a youngster. Or the goblins of Ratchet to the east of here and Gadgetzan to the south. While this happens I will send out scouts to all places on the continent where the Burning Blade might be hiding."

"What does that have to do with us?" Warrick asked.

"To me you represent the perfect group that might convince the goblins and anyone else to join. You have two orcs, one tauren, three humans, a raptor and a dragon. That can give the example that cooperation between races can be achieved and you have a dragon large enough to carry you there quickly."

"You do have a point." Grisha said.

"I concur." Jack and Nell agreed.

"Wait a minute. . ." Tal'grush said. "Are you going to say we are going to travel to Ratchet and to Gadgetzan. . . On dragon back?"

"Do you know any faster way." Palkor interjected. Tal'grush only murmured something as a response but otherwise kept his mouth shut.

"So you agree?" Kor'el requested. "In that case. . . You will leave after mid-day, after the ceremonial burning of the dead."

Kor'el waved them out again and they obeyed the order. In the distance they could see the first bodies being burned. Without saying anything Grisha ran of in that direction, probably to try to see her parents one last time before they were burned. Warrick followed her almost automatically. The air was still filled with the smell of death and decay.

* * *

Almost the whole army had gathered to witness the cremation of their high Warlord. The warlord was put on great pile of scarce wood. In his hands his favoured weapon, a immense axe with a gleaming head. At his feet lay several more personal objects. Kor'el had prepared a speech but, "I prepared a speech for this. . . But I don't think you can prepare for anything like this. The death of a great leader and warrior is not something you prepare a speech for. He was and will always be a great leader AND warrior. He will live on in our hearts. It pains me that he had to die like this, corrupted by the demonic influence."

He signalled a few servants to put their torches to the wood, then continued as the body began to burn slowly behind him. "But in the wake of his death we must not falter. We must retaliate at those that caused this. And in my new position as high warlord I will make sure the vile Burning Blade will pay dearly for this. We must make them pay so much that wished they had never started this campaign."

The body was now fully aflame and it didn't take long for the body to fall to ashes. Before this could happen kor'el turned to face the former Warlord and made the orcish movement for a salute, putting his fist to his chest and bowing his head. While doing so he kneeled deep, so deep that one knee touch the ground. "I salute you." Kor'el added to the movement. As one the all those gathered followed their new high Warlord in the salute, kneeling down. And as one came the thundering noise of ten thousand orcs, undead, tauren and trolls repeating the spoken salute. Even the humans did so.

* * *

They had gathered their gear and other equipment and were now preparing to take to the sky on top of Magmaradon. Kor'el wished them luck one last time before they would leaf. "Good luck, don't die, and do bring back those allies. I have already relieved you of going to Botty Bay, so I can just send some others there."

"And you keep these alive, okay?" Jack responded. Kor'el nodded. "Palkor, you do know where Gadgetzan is right?"

"Of course I do! I have been everywhere! Well, almost everywhere." Palkor then urged the black dragon to the sky.

* * *

The first part was very familiar. The Barrens, already they had seen more of it than some that lived in the towns. The brown soil and grass passed beneath them. In the distance they briefly saw a tauren town. Scouts had reported everything was still in horde command there. So they passed it without taking a closer look. As they flew more south of the tauren camp the thunder lizards grew more and more common. They seemed to dominate this area and was a mystery to those flying that somehow a road had been constructed through this area as well.

In the distance there was another town, or more like a camp to guard the location, so they stopped there for the night. The camp had been put there to guard the pair of great lifts there, they were much the same as those at ThunderBluff. Most of the guards were tauren as well. Kor'el had given them a letter of authority so they would not be denied their stay there. Magamaradon wasn't flying as fast as when they flew from Mulgore to Orgrimmar because they more passengers and because the trip was more perilous when they got to the area south of The Barrens and they would need their strength.

The night was a cool one and no moon decorated the sky this night, it was completely dark. The next day dawned and they left early again. The were high in the sky when the sun begun it's rise above the horizon. Even the morning sun felt warm after the cold night. The orange sun cast light of the same colour everywhere, which was a bad thing since now they could not see the differences in height. Their whole surroundings now seemed to have the same colour.

In this state they entered the Thousand Needles, the area south of The Barrens. It was named that way for a reason. Hundreds of rises, not unlike those of ThunderBluff, filled their view. Only just in time did Palkor realize that they were flying to low. They nearly crashed into one of the peaks, but he made Magmaradon fly up completely vertical. The peak with the flattened top got within two feet at the closest. For the rest they flew above the peaks to avoid that from happening again.

When it was time for another meal they landed at the next town. It was situated at one of the larger peaks. This one also had lifts as one method of reaching the top, but there were wyverns. Freewind Post was also aptly named, a constant wind threatened to throw everybody of the side when they got to close to the side. Again this was mainly a Tauren town. It was about one third the size of Crossroads, but still had a civilian population and not just soldiers posted there to keep an eye on things. The tauren that was in charge explained they had received message of trouble in The Barrens but that nothing was on here.

They decided to fly the last part in one go, Palkor did not want to land in the Shimmering Flats that came next. It wasn't long before they reached those flats, and again they were aptly named. It looked like a huge bowl that had once been a sea. But the water had dried out and left only salt in it's wake. The area was completely flat besides a few holes in the ground that were caused unnaturally. The salt reflected the sunlight and more than once threatened to blind them in.

When the sun went down that threat vanished and flew ahead unhindered. In the distance loomed the maintains again and they rapidly closed with them. They flew much slower now to avoid collisions with the mountains. Nell created a magical light that helped Palkor navigate through the mountains.

They exited the mountains as first light again loomed over the horizon. This time it revealed a landscape not unlike that of The Shimmering Flats. Again an almost endless sea of salt stretched out before them, only this time there were peaks of brown reflecting stone jutting from the salt. There were whole hills of salt and on and in between them lay the skeletons of many once great beasts and dragons.

Just beyond the mountain pass lay Gadgetzan. Only a different Gadgetzan than they imagined to see. The almost Eskimo like huts were being burned to the ground. Before them lay the largest town south of ThunderBluff, and was burning. The white walls that were made of the same material as the houses had crumbled to bits. No living thing remained.

Magmaradon halted in the air. "Maybe the goblins and other inhabitants fled before all of them could be killed." Warrick spoke hopeful.

"That's an idea." Palkor said. "There is a smaller village to the east of here, it serves as a shipyard for Gadgetzan."

"Than we must go there." Jack said while he kept an half sleeping Warrick from falling of the dragon.

They had not expected to see Gadgetzan in flames, so everyone was tired and they had to fly more before they had a chance to rest. Magmaradon was more suited for this, so was his rider, because this was something they had done before. Warick and Grisha's little chess tournament that lasted the whole night made them even more susceptible to the tired feeling.

The black dragon veered to the east and kept flying until they saw the village they were searching for. It was left untouched and much to their relieve they saw a lot of emergency buildings and tents.

As the landed every single being present was eyeing them with disbelief and distrust, but from the goblins came also a more expectant look. Grisha, Warrick and Jack saw their first goblin. It looked like an extremely small version of an orc, only with a wider head and longer pointed ears. Among the goblins were also gnomes, also extremely small and this small versions of humans. Their heads seemed to make up just under the half of their body and most wore elaborate beards and other facial hair. Amongst the smaller population were the occasional orc, human and any other race.

The new arrivals waited patiently for any leader to step forward. A goblin finally stepped forward. "What is your business here? Can't you see we are in the middle of a crisis here?" The goblins eyes gleamed with the madness that all goblins seemed to possess.

"Are you the leader of this bunch?" Jack asked neutrally.

"You can say. Former boss died a few hours ago. Now what is your business here?"

"Can we talk somewhere more private?"

The goblin made an inviting gesture and they dismounted and followed the smaller creature through the masses. He lead them into a building that looked it was the former home of a fisherman, hooks and nets were lying around. "So. . . Can you finally tell me what your business here is?"

Jack did not quite know where to start. "It seems you have been attacked by some force."

"Yes, yes. Terrible. They came during the night and caught the guard of-guard." The goblin chuckled at the irony. "Anyway. Boss got the idea to evacuate to here, so we did. Unfortunately the boss died as he left Gadgetzan as one of the last. So I am in charge now."

"Do know anymore about this 'force'?"

"Oh yes, there were al kinds of races among them. And all were just as mad as me, ha ha. Only in a bad way."

"Do you where they came from?" Jack continued.

"They came from the north, through the pass. There were demons," He reeled at the thought, "Among them to."

"You just know that they came from the north?"

"Yep."

"From the Thousand Needles and The Shimmering Flats?"

"Yep. And they went back there as soon as they were done here."

Jack thought for a moment. "They also attacked one of the horde's major towns." He gestured at his clothing that was still dark red with dried blood. "And the high Warlord of the horde asks your assistance in defeating them."

"Uhm. . ." The goblin murmured more, gazed down it his feet, murmured some more, looked to the window, and murmured some more.

"Will you give us good reply now!" Tal'grush suddenly shouted.

The goblin almost jumped through the roof. "But what about here? We need to protect this."

"You said yourself that they left back to the Thousand Needles. They don't care for a bunch of Goblins in the middle of nowhere. They can always come back and finish you all. But if you join you can stand a chance of surviving this." Tal'grush continued.

"But Thousand Needles isn't safe."

"Then use ships. This is still a port right?" Nell interjected.

The goblin was now seriously considering his options. He gaze flickered to and fro as he thought deeply. He reached a decision. "Okay, we will join, at least the goblins will, I don't know about the others. But we will need to wait for the boats to ship us out. Ratchet is still undamaged right?"

They didn't really know if it was. "Yes. Yes it is still untouched. At least when we left for you." Jack said. This seemed to comfort the goblin a bit.

* * *

"That went well!" Warrick said as soon as they were outside. "But what about the gnomes? They are part of the alliance right?"

"Ass long as they get out of here all will be well. They can stay in Ratchet if they want." Nell explained.

"So, who or what is next?" Grisha asked referring to more allies.

"I know one or two, but first we need to rest." Nell said. At that the head of the raptor began bobbing up and down.

"Those gnomes fit in my hooves." Palkor remarked as he sized his hoof with a gnome.

"They are stronger than they look." Tal'grush replied to the semi-insulting statement.

* * *

They slept long and deep that night and only woke when sun was already in the sky. Jack informed the lead goblin that they were going to try and find more possible allies. Nell informed Palkor where to go and they took of again. They flew for some time over the endless see of salt and the occasional stone and bone. Hyenas were everywhere scanning the bones for any leftover meat. Again it struck Jack how similar the wildlife was to that of his home planet. Among the hyenas they saw odder animals: At first sight they looked like light-coloured crocodiles, with crystals sticking from the elbows and back of the head. But at closer range it could be seen that the beast was carried by six legs instead of four.

In the distance small mountains were getting closer. They were a ring of mountains with a small gap in the side. The landed in front of that passage and dismounted again. Nothing besides the ruins and themselves were their. But the ruins had an odd tinge to them. They were not one architectural style. Orcish structures could be seen among the what had to be human towers. In back larger buildings were seen that had a different style to them, with a lot of arcs and purple in between the white pillars.

Nell explained a dragon was supposed to life here, and that that dragon collected all sorts of things from all eras. The dragons that tended to collect like that were the bronze coloured dragons. The flight of the aspect of time.

An angry roar filled the air. A form came out of one of the larger ruins. It was a bronze coloured dragon at least twice the size of Magmaradon. He swung his great head to the left and then to the right where it saw the group waiting for him. Without bothering to take to the sky he came lumbering on four legs for them. "GET OUT OF MY COLLECTION! He roared in anger. "YOU WILL RUIN MY CATALOGUING!"

Magmaradon roared back but his seemed pale in comparison to the larger bronze one's. Nell stepped forward and held one hand up. In an unnaturally loud and low voice he thundered: "Stop! Occulus!"

To everybody's, except Nell's, surprise the dragon stopped in mid step. He took a few more steps forward to balance himself, but did come to a complete halt. "You! What are you doing here!" The still angry Occulus roared.

"I humbly request your assistance, mighty one." Nell spoke the two words 'mighty one' with a slightly different tone but it wasn't heard by any other than Nell himself.

The obviously slightly insane dragon burst into a thundering laughter. He caught himself from falling over, then said. "You request _my_ assistance? Why is that?"

Nell elaborated. "There is a great threat upon this world!"

"I know!" When he saw the glances he was rewarded with he added: "This world is always in danger. Mortal danger. Be more specific, what danger are you talking about."

"The Burning Legion had now fully corrupted the Burning Blade and is using them to fight the war they could not finish!" This explanation caught all of guard.

But the one that seemed most fearful was Occulus himself. "The Burning Legion! If this is a joke I will have your head in my collection for all eternity."

"You may take my head. . . But you wouldn't be able to keep it for all eternity because they might come here as well."

"Do you know what you are asking of me? The dragons have sworn not to directly interfere with the business of the mortal races."

"If you don't help there may be no more mortal races to direct. They have already attacked the horde, we don't know about the alliance, they completely wiped out Gadgetzan! Do I need to tell you what they might do next?" Nell continued.

"How did this attack against the horde end?" Occulus requested.

First they slaughtered and corrupted an army of three thousand orcs. The they tried to take out ThunderBluff, but were stopped at the last moment. They took over a horde city but it was retaken."

"So until now the major races of this world have been fairly untouched."

"You could call it that way, yes."

"Can I talk to you in private for a moment, Nell?"

This startled the rest. Nell had not mentioned his name to the dragon. Maybe the dragon already met Nell before. That would explain how Nell knew the way to the dragon. Together they moved away. Nell and Occulus seemed to have a heated conversation about something they would rather keep between the two of them. Nell walked back with Occulus in tow and stated: "He agrees." He said in an extremely flat tone.

"Woohoo." Jack acted. He saw the glances. "Ooh, sorry, but I couldn't help get carried away in Nell's enthusiasm."

They send Occulus on his way to the port. Grisha remembered something Nell had said yesterday. "Nell. . . You said you had one or _two_ possible allies. What or who is the second?"

"I will lead you there." They mounted up and Nell gave instructions to head for the coast. They flew along it until they came across more _mountain, _if you could really call it a mountain. They landed were it met the coast. "We will have to swim the last part." Nell announced.

"Tauren aren't the greatest swimmer with the hooves." Palkor remarked. "I think I will stay on shore, or at least I will fly over this cliff and show myself. But I am not going to swim."

"Just make sure you can show yourself, the next one wont be easily convinced." Nell said.

The swimmers entered the water an began swimming. The cool refreshing salt water cleaned them up a bit and made a few of blood stains disappear. The circled around the cliff and saw that there was a gap in the cliff that ended in a very small beach. The beach was longer than it was wide. It ended in a cave. They got out of the water and slowly walked to the cave. It appeared from first glance that there was nobody home.

Something within the cave moved. It seemed as if a long snake got up into a semi-standing position, supporting it's serpent body on the tail. In essence it was a serpent, but a serpent with arms, but no legs, and a blunt head. The part that would be the back was hunched forward so the head could look at them while it was in _standing_ position. The whole body was covered in blue scales and in the maw were a great amount of teeth. Arms were long and heavily muscled. From the back of the head jutted spikes in between which sails were present. Moustache like appendages were on the side of the blunt nose. They were much to thick to be hair, antennas then.

It moved in the light and looked briefly at them all. "I would like to be left alone. Go now."

"We wish to talk to you, Zalashi." Nell began.

"Nell?" He seemed to notice for the first time it was him. "Okay, talk, but be quick with it, I wisssssh to ssssleep."

"We request your assistance in fighting The Burning Legions new pets, the Burning Blade."

Zalashi let out a hiss at the mention of The Burning Legion. "You wisssssh me to help you fight thosssse that made me like thisssss? That removed my legssssss and gave me a tail and sssssserpent body sssssso long ago? Why would I do that?"

"You once told me that not all like you were equally as happy with the _gifts_ they gave you. You once told me some might even rebel against their leader: Azshara. You know as I do that Azshara wasn't doing this in the best interest of her people, although she thought she did."

"You are right, but isssss thissss the opportunity to ssssstrike at the burning legion?"

"I believe it is. The whole horde is mobilizing against the Burning Blade and already the goblins have pledged their support."

"Aaaaah, but those are goblinesssss, creaturessss known to the horde. The Naga however are not known to them. They will probably fear usss more than they will the Burning Blade."

"I have to disagree, you know of the animosity between the orcs and the alliance? Take a look at them. Orcs and humans side by side."

Zalashi was no fool. "Hah! You have only brought thosssssse humanssssssss and orcsssss that could tolerate each other. The other orcsssss probably want to have nothing to do with them!"

"They have the ear of the high Warlord of the Horde."

This did seem to have an effect on Zalashi's determination. "Ssssstill, do you really think they would accccccept the Naga?"

They have accepted others as swell. PALKOR!"

Almost instantly Magmaradon came down on top of the cliff above Zalashi's cave. Magmaradon let out a roar to accompany the sound of rocks breaking of the cliff and falling to the ground. "Hah! That issss only a sssssmall dragon, not even an adult."

"And we have convinced Occulus. You know him? The bigger bronze one that lives nearby?" Nell added.

"Occulussssssss! How did you convinccccccce him?"

"He was less trouble than you are right now."

Zalashi considered his options for a moment. "I will talk to my fellow rebelssssss about thissssss." With that he slithered forward, into the water. He dove and disappeared from sight.

"Are you mad? The Naga?" Tal'grush shouted. He knew enough of them to know that they were not to be trusted.

"Easy! These are good Naga. They are not like the others. Trust me." Nell said.

"How many disasters have those two last words somewhere in them?" Jack said.

They waited for the return of Zalashi. Their clothes and armour dried fast. They waited for half an hour, that became an hour, then one and a half. Finally Zalashi suddenly appeared in the water. Behind him trailed more forms. He rose from the water. "They agree."

Nell could not hide a short sense of happiness. "Are those all of your group? I thought there were more."

"No, thessssssse hundred are only the beginning. There are many more. Where do you want ussssss to gather?"

"Do know the town of Ratchet?"

"Yesssss, they keep ssssstealing our food."

"Go there we will wait for you and make sure you are not impaled on spears before you even get to land."

"On behalf of the other leaderssss of the group, I thank you all for giving ussss the opportunity." He slithered back in the water and the forms that had never broken the surface followed him to the deep.

"Do you think Occulus, the goblins and the Naga are going to be enough?" Warrick asked.

"Lets hope so. It all depends on how many the Legion have corrupted." Nell responded.

* * *

"There you are! Thank the aspects! Can we get out of this goblin nest? I have come perilously close to crushing a few." Occulus roared at them.

"We will leave soon enough." Jack answered. "First we need to discuss something with the lead goblin."

They entered the house the goblin was using as a headquarters. Occulus peered through a window with one eye. The lead goblin kept eyeing the dragon as if expecting the bronze to pull back and spew fire inside. "What did you wan to discuss?" The goblin asked of Jack.

"We need to know how soon you can be at Ratchet."

"If the ships arrive on time, one week. Lets make it one and a half to be on the safe side."

"Okay. If you are on your ships and you see serpent creatures in the water, don't be startled they wont do anything and will help us against the Burning Blade."

"No killing of snakes? Okay. Anything else you want to discuss?"

Jack briefly looked at Nell, then back at the goblin. "No. See you in a week then."

They left again and took of once more. They took the same route back. The flames of Gadgetzan had extinguished themselves. The Shimmering Flats were peaceful, as were the Thousand Needles, except when they came to Freewind Post. The whole top side had been set aflame. Along the ground lay a trail of death and destruction. They saw a centaur camp that had been razed as well. Many a centaur lay impaled or beheaded. Blood decorated very single place the Burning Blade had passed.

Strangely the elevators that gave passage to The Barrens were untouched, although it wasn't very far away. They briefly stopped there to rest and inform the guards of the fate that had befallen Freewind Post.

Next they flew non stop to Ratchet. The reached Ratchet when the sun was already beginning it's journey down to the horizon. Ratchet was both a fisherman's town and a merchant town. It lay undamaged in the sunlight and goblins were all over the place. Ratchet was build against a hill. There was a serious difference in height between some houses. Goblins in armour walked around and guarded the entrance and the path leading through Ratchet. Docked in the in the bay were two large ships. They were being loaded at that moment and would leave soon.

Just like Gadgetzan had been Ratchet was neutral ground, it belonged to neither the Horde or the Alliance. Every goblin, human, orc, gnome, dwarf and all the others looked up at the impressive sight of one _small _black dragon with passengers and one larger bronze dragon flying overhead. Many a arm went up and pointed at them. They landed on the most open space they could find. The dragons made sure nobody came really close as they walked through Ratchet with Tal'grush as their guide. He lead them to the leader of Ratchet: Gazlowe.

They paused in front of the house that Gazlowe used both as a home and a laboratory. Gazlowe came running outside. "Wonderful! You can tame and ride dragons! Teach me how and I will reward you greatly! I am going to make profit out of this!"

The two dragons bent their heads to within a few inches of Gazlowe. Magmaradon let cloud of heated smoke fall upon Gazlowe's face, who had to cough from it. "We are not tamed!" Occulus said.

"Okay okay, not tamed. Damn. What is your business here?"

"You have heard of the recent problems in The Barrens?" Jack asked.

"Of course, of course. Crossroads is only a few dozen miles along the road. But what does that have to do with you and me?"

"We have been gathering allies for The First Horde Army. The first of which will be most important to you. Gadgetzan has been completely wiped of the charts and the surviving goblins have agreed to lend their aid to the Horde. They will arrive within two weeks and should be given shelter once they arrive. There will probably be gnomes and others among them as well, so if they want it give them a place to stay as well. Second there will be an army of Naga coming this way and they are not hostile. They are not to be bothered when arriving."

"That is it? So you just want to make open up the port to an invasion of Naga? On who's authority?"

"The high Warlord's authority." Jack explained.

The mention of the high Warlord made Gazlowe act much more subdued suddenly. "Sure, sure. The port will always be available to the high Warlord."

"Good!"


	15. Chapter 15: Integration

Chapter 15: Integration.

Ratchet had been transformed from a neutral trade and fishing post to a military encampment. Not just a military encampment. It contained races nobody thought would ever work together:

the goblins, one of the maddest races to ever grace to world of Azeroth.

The naga, mysterious snake creatures nobody had ever heard of or seen before a few years ago.

The humans, orcs, trolls and all the others that were present when Gadgetzan was overrun. Some of them have also given their support.

And of course the group of three humans, two orcs, one tauren, one raptor and of course the two raptors.

Officially Gazlowe was in charge of Ratchet, but since Jack had been the unofficial leader of the group send to gain allies he had become the unofficial leader of those that had pledged their support to The First Horde Army.

"Kor'el is going to have a hart attack when he sees us coming." Warrick said.

"He wanted allies, he can get allies." Jack continued. "Did all the goblin ships arrive yet?"

"Yes. The last one docked an hour ago." Nell answered.

"And the naga are all present?"

"Yessssssss. We are all here." Zalashi answered in his turn.

"Good. Then we can move the force to Crossroads."

* * *

Under directions of Jack the multiple races formed loose ranks, No Burning Blade had been sighted anywhere near the Barrens of late. As they marched to Crossroads no quarrels broke out. The naga kept to themselves and the goblins and others knew first hand how powerful the enemy was and that they might need the naga. Although the desert wasn't the naga's natural environment they did not ever appear to be more uncomfortable with the hot weather than the others.

Jack and his group were speeding ahead and they left Gazlowe to lead the army. They hoped to reach Crossroads before the army and explain matters to Kor'el and then show Kor'el what they had brought with them from Gadgetzan and the land around it called Tanaris.

After a few hours of marching, they didn't bother to fly, they topped the last hill. Before them lay The First Horde Army's base camp and Crossroads. The camp had expanded since they last saw it because of reinforcements. There was a completely knew part of the camp that seemed to house only undead. Even the undead saw the reason in helping the Horde out.

They entered the camp and Magmaradon still had the effect that everyone went out of the way. They had left Occulus at the army. Kor'el had noticed them and was now pushing through the crowd of reinforcements that had never seen such an odd group. Kor'el had been given new armour the signify his new rank, his custom made silver coloured armour reflected the sunlight and the huge shoulder pads seemed much to heavy for one person but Kor'el wore the armour as if it weighted nothing. To his side hung a brand new equally silver broadsword. Runes were engraved in the side that in battle glowed red. Kor'el had left the helm at his tent so his grey hair was visible.

"You have returned. Have you brought any with you?" Kor'el started.

"We have indeed brought the goblins of Gadgetzan. . . And others. . ." Jack answered.

"What others?"

"You will see. But they are a powerful force together. I can assure you of that."

"Will it be enough?"

"I don't know. . . Have you got any idea what we are up against?" Jack requested.

"Follow me to the command tent." Kor'el turned again and they were nearly blinded by an edge of the sliver armour reflecting light directly at them. Nonetheless they followed. When they reached the tent he gestured that they'd stand around the table that held all the maps. He took one depicting the whole of Kalimdor and sprawled it on the table. "We are here." He said while pointing on Crossroads near the eastern shore. "All scouts have already returned and the only place that has much higher amount of Burning Blade and demons than before is here." He pointed at a fortress picture almost at the western coast of Kalimdor. "Thunderaxe Fortress." He added.

"You mean the fortress was already there before all this started and that even then it was under their control?" Warrick asked

"Yes. But now they have expanded the whole facility beyond the original walls. And the old ones are now made of stone instead of wood, which they used to be."

"And this is the only place that holds more than the usual amount of Burning Blade?" Jack asked.

"Yes. According to the scout there are at least ten times more. Other scouts have reported that other strongholds have been deserted so they might be gathering all of their forces there."

"And this is bad?" Jack asked again.

"Quite bad. They have the advantage of walls if we attack them."

"But. . ." Jack began again. "If you do defeat them you wont have to worry about other Burning Blade since they will be weakened to what they used to be, possibly even more." Jack said.

Kor'el considered his words for a moment. "Take out the head and the whole body dies with it. . . At least we wont have problems with any Burning Blade armies if we succeed, but the individual groups will still haunt us."

"But it was like that before they started this campaign." Nell added. Nell's eyes suddenly grew a bit unfocused. The eyes became sharp again and he said: "The reinforcements have arrived."

He didn't have to say anything more. All of them barged through the entrance to the tent and they exited the army with a body guard for Kor'el trailing behind. At first they didn't see anything. "Uh. . . Nell, id don't see anything." Grisha began.

Nell pointed to the east and slightly to the south. "There!"

The first thing to jut up from the hill were a pair of wings, bronze wings. The head soon followed. Then the body and the tail. At the feet of the behemoth marched an army of goblins gnomes and naga. Occasionally others that were not the naga jutted above the gnomes and goblins. Gazlowe ran forward directly to the one in the shining armour.

"Kor'el? You are not the high Warlord."

"I am now." Gazlowe nodded in understanding. "What are you doing here Gazlowe?"

"That bunch. . ." He pointed at Jack and the rest. "Came by dragon-back to Ratchet and demanded that in the name of the high Warlord I would let the army in the city. Who is to turn down an order from the high Warlord? And when they planned to march out to here they went ahead and left me in charge of the army!"

Kor'el let his eyes sweep the ranks of all kinds of races. What he had dreamed of had become reality, not only the races of the horde collaborating in defeating a common foe, but others as well. Here and there he even saw humans in full armour or in robes walking among the gnomes. Humans! Joining in an effort of the Horde! "This is better than could ever have dreamed of. But. . . How are we going to make the two forces work together well? It is an undeniable fact that enmities will arise."

The lead naga suddenly slithered forward. "They told me that there would be a chancccce that it would be posssssible to help each other in thisssss. It ssssseemssss that if humansssss can have the ear of the high Warlord of the horde, than it must be possssible for the naga to work together with the horde." Zalashi told Kor'el.

Kor'el only nodded. "You are right. We will rest for one day and then move out to Thunderaxe Fortress."

* * *

Kor'el had explained to them that more Horde armies had been created to counter-act the threat. The first and the third armies would advance to the Desolace in which Thunderaxe lay. One would go through the south, through the Thousand Needles and Ferelas, that lay between Thousand Needles and Desolace, and the other army would take a shorter path along the north. But it would take them through mountain passes in which 'fast' travel wasn't possible. The First Horde Army would take the southern route because it was the more dangerous one and they had more forces.

That night the naga slept on the edge of the camp so no quarrels would break out. The next day everything was set in motion. Slowly the army formed lines, lines that were so wide that they seemed to go on until the horizon. Every single one there was armed to teeth as if expecting to be called to battle at any given moment. In truth it would take them some time to reach Ferelas, let alone Desolace. Some knew this and tried to relax, although they kept their armour on as well.

They hit a problem when they arrived at the great lifts that connected The Barrens and Thousand Needles. There were only two lifts, and they were not meant for a lot of traffic, and they needed to get those thirty thousand troops down.

"Palkor!" Kor'el called.

Magmaradon and Palkor had been aloft to 'keep the wings flexible' as Palkor had called it. Now they descended to Kor'el. "Yes. What is it?"

"Can the dragon transport some troops down?"

"Sure."

Kor'el hopefully looked at Occulus, who was laying against the side of a cliff, watching the mortals. Occulus saw his glance. "Are you expecting me to do the same?" He thundered. "I am a dragon of the bronze flight. Not a ferry."

"You should do as he asks." Nell cut in.

"What! Why!"

"Because it will allow us to reach our destination sooner, and then we will be able to get rid of the Burning Blade SOONER."

"Only because you ask as well." Occulus returned with annoyance in his thundering voice. And slowly got up as if he were very old, which he wasn't, relatively. He let his wings on the ground so the passengers could climb on. When his whole back had been loaded full he gently took of and dropped down the cliff where the army was re-gathering.

"How do you do that?" Jack asked of Nell as he walked up to him after seeing the bronze fly of with cargo.

"One day. . . I may just tell you. But not now, the time isn't right."

Jack's mind spun from the answer, what did Nell mean by the time isn't right?

* * *

Eventually a couple of spell casters began teleporting troops down, including Nell. With the help of the dragon and the spell casters it went much faster and smoother than expected. Within one day they had gathered the troops again and were able to march on to Ferelas, which lay to the northwest.

Days later they reached the borders of Feralas. The terrain began to chance from the dusty peak littered lands of the Thousand Needles to the jungles of Ferelas. The immensely thick trees stood high and let little air filter through the canopy. What air did filter through was partly absorbed by the ever present green mist that seemed to surround everything. Maybe it was just mist that looked green because of the green environment. Off the path and between the trees were a multitude of animals. There always seemed to be a animal in sight.

The narrower path forced them to march in lines of six, which made for a very long line. Again it seemed almost impossible to lay a road here, the animals and the fact that the terrain knew many hills made sure that building a road would be a huge endeavour. Here and there the road had been damaged by a tree that had fallen down and they had to go around it through the thick bush. Snakes and insects seemed to be a greater threat than the Burning Blade in this place.

They expected to come across the ruins of an outpost called camp Mojache. The outpost had been situated in Ferelas and would probably have fallen victim to the Burning Blade. But instead of a ruin they found a heavily fortified Mojache. The tauren that guarded the post all had grim looks on them and none was without damaged weapons and armour. Against all odds the defenders of Mojache had withstand all attacks. Many had died while defending but more were injured. Here and there bodies still lay on the ground. The original leader, an orcish female had died two attacks ago, the leader of the post told Kor'el. Now all that stood to defend Mojache with its many wounded was a group of two hundred tauren, trolls, orcs and a vast minority of undead.

Some of the defenders nearly hugged all the soldiers of the army in relieve. Others stood by with worried looks while they watched fresh soldiers pass trough. They were rightly worried, they had seen the destruction first hand. They didn't seem so surprised to see races that were not among the alliance in the ranks of the army, some had even been hoping that some enmities could be set aside. The current leader told them that the post was the last horde town they would see if they decided to pass through. A single troll had made his way to Mojache weeks before with the message that the town on the coast in The Desolace had been destroyed utterly. Not long after that the troll had died of his infected wounds.

This was news Kor'el had expected. The village had been very close to Thunderaxe. He left some soldiers to help further fortify Mojache and tend to the wounded. After one day of rest in and around Mojache they marched on again. Slowly the path turned north to Desolace. At one point they marched on the edge of a cliff. The sea was far below them, almost inviting them to jump down. No did however.

Without any problems they marched into the Desolace. Desolace was exactly as the name suggested: desolate. Everything seemed to be grey. At the border between Ferelas and Desolace they made camp and fortified their position. It was there that enmity began to poke it's ugly head through the sand. As night fell angry voices arose in the camp.

"What is going on here?" One of the division commanders asked of the two that had just been taken apart, a orc and a naga.

"I did nothing. He came at me from behind." The naga said.

"You insult us by your very presence vile creature." The orc returned.

Another naga lunched for the orc and another fight broke out. The orc went down and began to struggle. More orcs entered the fray and in the beginning only tried to take them apart, but one was hit by an uncoordinated swing of the naga's tail and began to turn on the naga. The others were dragged into the fight as well. Within moments the area seemed to be one big bar fight. Jack and his friends arrived at the scene but did not quite know what to do. Instead of one of them doing anything, another spell caster cast a light source that momentarily blinded all.

The fighting stopped and all seemed to have sobered up instantly. "What is this!" The voice of Kor'el rang through the air. "Have we come all this way just to fight each other two days away from Thunderaxe fortress? Everybody, get some sleep and. . ."

He was cut of by the voice of one of the guards. "CENTAUR!"

A small army of centaur was coming their way. They numbered maybe two thousand at best, hardly an amount to try to attack an army of thirty thousand. Indeed they didn't advance all the way until the army's lines. They stopped and the lead centaur raised a long stick with a white flag on top of it. Kor'el saw it and gathered Jack, his friends and a group of bodyguards. The group moved out to meet the centaur leader.

The centaur were dispatching a group as well, at the head was the leader of course. When they got close enough to see the details of each others faces the lead centaur suddenly stopped, frozen in place. "This cant be." Jack said adding to the scene. The lead centaur tried to back but was stopped by his fellows. "You!" Jack called to the centaur. "What is your problem?"

"Right now, you are problem. But short time ago it was orcs at big fortress to north." Came the troubled voice of Kir'zas.

"What do you want, Kir'zas?" Jack asked again.

"Refuge from those that hunt me and those you see." The split-hoofed centaur explained.

"Do you know the centaur rank high on the hordes list of enemies?" Kor'el asked.

Kir'zas nodded. "But right now both have big enemy."

To himself Kor'el muttered: "At least someone has the right attitude." Aloud he said: "What do you bring that might aid in bringing down the fortress?"

"Two thousand centaur."

"You said they were hunting you." Kor'el said switching subjects slightly.

"They attacked camp while ago. Gathered as many as could and tried get out. Had four thousand when began, lost two thousand since."

Kor'el looked to Jack who evidently knew the centaur that stood before. Jack just pulled up his shoulders and left it to Kor'el to decide. "Okay. You can stay at the camp, but we will expect you to help in bringing down the fortress."

"You here to bring down fortress? We help." He said something in the centaur language and cheers arose amongst the centaur. "We help if that is plan."

* * *

The fact that the centaur had asked refuge amongst their sworn enemies so they could be relatively save from their other enemy roused some unease among the ranks. It began to sink in with most of the army that they were indeed going up against an enemy that may not be defeated by what they had here. Suddenly most enmities were forgotten. Although there was still unease when a human passed a few orcs. But no fights broke out anymore.

The army seemed to be ready for the siege.

But would it be enough.


	16. Chapter 16: The Siege

Chapter 16: The Siege.

In coordination with the other Horde Army Thunderaxe fortress was surrounded with ease. A attempt was made to get out before the surrounding had completed, but they were cut down by the air division, to which Occulus was added. Neither side provoked the other. They just stood there, Fortress on one side, Army on the other. In this time forces were being distributed and the entire siege was put under Kor'el's command. Kor'el ordered a group to go talk to those within Thunderaxe.

And so Jack walked one his own to the massive gates that gave entrance to Thunderaxe. Well, not entirely alone. The raptor stood by him. "Don't you dare jump at someone's throat before I sat so, okay?" The raptor made an attempt at nodding.

He saw the guard notice him coming up to the gate and he put out a white flag. He stopped a few feet from the middle of the gate and looked up. "Let me talk to one of your leaders."

Behind the walls commotion arose and the guards suddenly looked within the walls. Someone ordered the gate be opened and slowly the massive doors swung outward. Sounds of old hinges and chains clanging against each other rang though the air. Jack watched as two forms stepped through the gate. One was a massive demon with immense horns jutting up from his eyebrows. The other displeased Jack more than any demon could ever do. Krasgall. "You are dead." Jack told Krasgall.

Krasgall touched himself everywhere theatrically and said: "No I am not." Krasgall's throat bore a scar where Jack had nearly snapped. "What do you want?"

Jack returned to the matter at hand. "You have one last chance to surrender."

"Surrender?" The demon bellowed. "Why would we surrender to pathetic mortals like you?" The demon snapped his fingers and ranks upon ranks suddenly marched into view. "Tell me why?"

"If you don't, all of you will most likely be killed."

"We do not fear death. Death is only the beginning of a great journey."

Jack began walking backwards down the path. "Right. Last chance, when I am gone there wont be second chances." He said, focusing more on those on the walls than of the two in front of him.

"No!" Krasgall shouted. "Last chance Jack, you can still join us."

"Uhm. . . No." He said as he pulled into view the grenade launcher and aimed it at Krasgall. Krasgall knew what would probably happen and jumped aside as Jack pulled the trigger. As the grenade left the barrel he jumped behind an outcropping and took his gun in hand. The raptor followed him behind the outcropping. In truth it wasn't expected that the defenders of Thunderaxe would just lay down their weapons. All the catapults of both the armies fired simultaneously at the sound of the grenade impacting the ranks that had formed behind the pair that had come to talk to Jack.

A battle cry split the air and the ground forces of the two armies attacked. The wooden walls fell easily beneath the onslaught of the catapults. But as the dust settled those inside Thunderaxe charged out. Jack got up and ran towards his questionable safety. When he saw the charging First Horde Army coming in his direction as he topped a small hill, he stopped and turned. Gunshots rang across the open fields as his pulled the trigger again and again. A bullet hit a shoulder and ripped the shoulder plating of, nearly taking the shoulder with it. Other bullets hit heads and stomachs, but all seemed to hit flesh.

Even before the two charging behemoth forces collided bodies fell on both sides. Spells already shot through the sky. Arrows seemed to momentarily colour the sky black. For as far as Jack could see to the sides he saw the front lines of the forces smash into one another.

To Jack's dismay he was hit by a magically imbued arrow. It pierced right through the plating that was hidden within his cloths. It pierced his right shoulder and his arm fell to his side. He grabbed the shoulder. Blood was coming out of the wound and quickly coloured the area red. He was unable to move the arm, the arrow had shot through the bone. He tried to pull it out but was just rewarded with additional pain. The raptor was looking up at him with concern.

A undead grabbed his other shoulder and pulled him down. He forced Jack to a sitting position and told him to stay put. As much as Jack was disgusted by the decaying fingers that were tending to his wound, he let it happen. A white glow surrounded the fingers and seemed to move to the shoulder. The pain lifted and the undead healer took hold of the arrow. "This will be bloody." The undead warned. The undead pulled at the arrow and the tip that had burst through the other side sank back in. To his surprise Jack felt nothing. The undead pulled again and the arrow came loose with sounds of bones cracking. Pieces of bone flew out of the wound and it began to bleed even more. A gaping hole now existed in Jack shoulder. Blood-loss began to slow Jack's mind. The undead noticed it and speeded up the healing process. Again the fingers approached the wound. The whit light again spread across the wound. The spell that prevented Jack from feeling any pain suddenly lifted. As the pain coursed through him freely again the wound began healing. First the bone grew back, then muscle grew over the bone. And finally the skin.

"It should be good now." The undead said in their always echoing voice.

Jack tested the shoulder and nodded to the undead healer. The healer got back up and turned around. He walked to another wounded nearby, but suddenly halted. He fell down with an arrow in the neck. The windpipe had been damaged beyond repair, even if he was an undead. The undead lay thrashing around while grabbing his neck. Slowly the thrashing stopped and the body lay still. The fact that the one who had just healed a wound that might just have become a mortal wound died like saddened Jack like few things could.

He slowly stood up and reloaded the grenade launcher.

This had just become personal.

Where was Krasgall?

* * *

Grisha saw the dragons pass over head. The dragons dove down beyond her sight and roars like only dragons could make them erupted from that location. Now she stood together with Tal'grush and Warrick. Behind them was Nell, casting spells as he had done before at Crossroads. For some reason Grisha had the feeling that Nell wasn't giving all he had. To her it looked like he did give his all, but the feeling remained.

She had no more time to think of Nell. A troll lunged at her with one sword in his right hand and an axe in his left. He brought both weapons down at the same time and she blocked them with the large axe handle. Before the troll could react she swung the axe at his neck, beheading him cleanly. As the head bounced of the floor a spray of blood erupted from the neck. As the body fell forward she could see the spine and windpipe through the blood.

Another, this one undead, came into view. She, it was a female undead, was standing in a bloodbath of her own creation. In her two hands she wielded a massive hammer. It seemed impossible that a creature of her bulk could even carry that hammer, let alone use it. Still she charged at Grisha. Fear suddenly blossomed full in Grisha's mind. The Hammer came closer and closer. The undead was distracted suddenly by a tauren wielding two axes, who slashed at her. With impossible strength she placed the hammer so it would divert both axes, then she brought the hammer down on the tauren's head. The crack of bone snapping briefly send shivers down Grisha's spine.

The undead refocused on her and slowly waded through the blood and bodies to her. Occasionally she deflected a blow and struck back. One or two managed to scratch her decaying skin. She kept going for Grisha as if Grisha was the only thing that mattered, and anyone who got in the way was to be killed. To Grisha the only way the undead could show this kind of strength in keeping the hammer aloft was through a spell. Grisha pushed her fear away and charged the undead. She brought her axe down and it was deflected. To Grisha's good fortune an orc used the opportunity to swing at the undead. Without even looking the undead deflected the blow and shoved the head of the axe in the orc's face, the orcs nose was broken but he continued to fight.

The hammer came down on Grisha's axe, but she held the block. The orc again swung his axe and was rewarded with the axe sinking in the undead's back. The hammer fell out of the undead's hands and she stood as if she was frozen. Grisha cut of the head with her axe and the body dropped down. As the body lay still it transformed. The arms grew thicker just as the legs. The undead's armour was replaced by ornate armour that seemed to be made of molten metal. Horns jutted from the head and with the other features marking it as a demon. The demon had evidently cloaked himself as an undead so he , or she, wouldn't draw attention. With the demon's inherited powers the demon could readily use the hammer. The orc stepped beside her and only now did she recognise him as Tal'grush. "Thought you might need some help with this one." He said.

"Thanks. You should get that looked at." She said as she indicated the nose.

"When I see a healer I will." He looked around him and saw none of those. "But for now I will live." And he charged back into the fray.

She shook her head at his eagerness to fight again, but moments later followed herself. She saw Warrick fending of blows while Nell was behind him. Had they moved that far apart in such a short time? She ran back to Warrick and helped him by drawing the attention of one the attackers. Before the attacker could do anything she buried her axe in the attacker's stomach. The troll doubled forward and fell down, clutching the wound. Nell blasted the last attacker and then moved on to others. Warrick made a thanking gesture to her as she walked to his side. He took the shotgun from his back and checked if it contained shells. It did contain them and Warrick held it ready to use.

Just as Grisha was about to tell Warrick something a pack of beast charged into the fighting ranks. They stood on four legs and sported a heavy horned head. On top of their shoulders were long tentacles with suckers on the ends. The tentacles sought to drain the life of anything that got attached to them. "Felbeast." Nell warned.

The felbeast were not the brightest of creatures but they worked in packs. The lines that had previously held the felbeast away fell and the beast charged at Grisha and her companions. Next to her deafening sound of the shotgun resounded. One felbeast fell, nearly decapitated from the blow. Moments later another fell with the same injury. Three fell by Nell's flames in one burst. The last one was hit by Grisha's axe that swung upwards into it's chin. The head was cut in two but was still attached. The stumbling body fell on top of her and the greenish ichors that was the felbeasts blood was spilled all over her armour. The good thing was that it was dead and that the line was restored.

* * *

Warrick saw the felbeast crash into Grisha. She tried to push it of but it was to heavy. He looked to Nell, who was looking at him as if expecting him to push the felbeast of. He walked to where Grisha was struggling. "Need a hand?" He asked with a slight bit of amusement in his voice.

"Yes, cant you see that you idiot?"

Warrick acted like he had been deeply offended. "That hurt, but I'll help." He put his hand to the cold carcass and pushed. Slowly the beast rolled of Grisha. She got back up and tried to brush the sticking demon blood of her body. She only ended up with sticky hands.

"I cant wield my axe like this. It is to sticky." She complained.

From his belt Warrick took his canteen. "Here. Use the water to wash it of."

She looked at the canteen, then looked at him. "But you need that to drink."

"I'll get a refill from Nell." He pointed behind him, at Nell.

Without saying anymore she took the canteen and rose it above her head. She let a little bit dropped on her chest and used the water to was the now not so sticky green blood of her. She handed the canteen back to Warrick and made him hold it up. As she held her hands under it he let the water drop down on her hands. She washed the blood of the hands. "It is okay." He put the canteen back on his belt and studied her body. Now her slim, but not skinny, green body was covered in a mixture of green blood and glistering water. He couldn't help but admire her feminine forms. She saw where he was glancing and slapped him across the face, just hard enough for him to notice. "And now I am good enough for your eyes. Only good enough when covered in some demon's blood."

"Let's just save that conversation for tonight, given we survive till then." He returned.

She nodded in agreement but still kept a wary eye on him.

* * *

The fight in the sky was almost non-existent. Every now and then a demon with wings would take to sky but that was it. This was fine with Palkor. He made Magmaradon sweep though the ranks of Burning Blade. Magmaradon's talons ripped apart every Burning Blade within reach, while carefully avoiding all others. He made another pass and this time flame shot forth from Magmaradon, incinerating any who came in it's path. He flew back up, avoiding a folly of arrows and hovered in place outside the reach of any arrow. From his mouth Magmaradon shot a stream of molten magma. The liquid fell on the bodies and burned holes and set them aflame. All hit fell down screaming.

Magmardon faltered in his spell as thundering noise came from above. Almost nobody had noticed the air beginning to look like a black whirlwind. From the sky fell a multitude of infernals. They initially sought to hit those that were flying above the battlefield. Palkor only narrowly avoided the flaming boulder that sought to crash into Magmaradon. Others weren't so lucky. He saw his division commander get hit. The wyvern was dragged down underneath the infernal, but both were already dead since the infernal hot them. The sound of the infernal hitting the ground marked for Palkor his ascension to division commander, since he was the second in command.

Some of the infernals didn't land where they had planned to. Some where deflected by invisible force shields cast by the spell casters. Instead those landed amongst their fellow warriors, killing many. Two even collided with each other in the sky. They exploded and rained burning pieces down on the Burning Blade.

His first act in his new position was make everyone keep an eye on the sky. An explosion reverberated through the air. Palkor turned around in the air and saw a mushroom cloud rise above the catapults. He scanned the ground for any spell caster or contraption that could have caused it. He found nothing, but Nell was drawing his attention again. He flew down and listened to what Nell had to say. "There over there." Nell said as he pointed at a hill in the distance.

Palkor gestured his thanks and took of. Occulus noticed him and flew with him. They neared the hill and a flash of red lightning shot through the sky directly at them. They both got out the way and continued to the group of demonic spell casters. Occulus cast a spell on the area that made all slow down as if time it self was slowing down. It affected all except himself and the young black dragon with his rider. Slowed as they were the demons could accomplish little to defend themselves. They fell to the last one by the flames and talons of both dragons. As some lay burned to a crisp, others lay with stomachs split open and blood and intestines spreading across the ground.

* * *

After many more incidents like these the day grew to an end. The sun set and cast an orange light over the fighting men. From both sides horns called them back for rest and food. At the now abandoned battlefield lay fifteen thousand dead. As Nell approached the base camp he saw the small group he was hoping to find, however there was something wrong. As he came up behind Jack he noticed the silent moans of a dying man, or better, orc. He gently pushed Jack aside and saw Tal'grush sprawled on the ground. Grisha was sitting by him and Warrick wasn't far as well. The raptor gently licked blood of Tal'grush's hand. The hand came up and patted the head.

From Tal'grush's chest jutted a spear. The tip was made of an obsidian material. It punctured a lung, which was now filling up with. One arm lay useless as it had already died. The only sound Tal'grush was able to make was a pained gurgling. He coughed up blood and his face covered in it. The raptor already came up to clean the head as well, but the same hand that had patted the head was now preventing the raptor from doing what she was planning to do. Tal'grush offered his one living blooded hand to Grisha and she took it. He moved the hand to Warrick and he to took it. Next was Jack and he as well took it. Palkor dismounted from Magmaradon and took the hand in his turn.

As the hand moved Nell's way he took it as well. The slippery hand covered in blood send shivers down Nell's spine. The Tal'grush that ranked among the best of the horde's warriors had been reduced to this pile of blood coughing flesh. The hand fell down as Tal'grush wasn't able to keep it aloft anymore. Tal'grush gave them all one last smile as if this was the way he had always thought he would die. Finally the head fell down as well and lolled to the side.

That night fires burned bright to signal the passing of many. As Tal'grush lay amongst the burning dead Grisha couldn't help but let a tear roll down her cheek. Warrick put an arm around her and she didn't protest, she grabbed his arm as well. That night no cheer full music was played because everybody knew that tomorrow the fight would resume with the same intensity.

* * *

"Jack! I must talk to you!" Nell said. "In private." It was still night. It would take some time before the sun would emerge above the horizon again. Jack just nodded and followed Jack to a more private location.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"I don't know where to begin."

"Begin at the beginning."

"Right." Nell deeply thought how to begin. "Okay. . . You know I told you I studied dragons?"

"Yes."

"You remember Occulus stopping before me?"

"Yes."

"Do you think a dragon like Occulus would stop before any mortal?"

This caught Jack of guard. He thought for a moment. "No. but I guessed you had somehow spend time with Occulus in the past and that he recognised you, or something like that."

"There is no dragon that wouldn't respect me if they knew who I truly am."

"Do I know who you are?" Jack asked.

"No. But soon you will. And you will be one of the very few. Occulus is one of those very few." Nell paused for a moment. "Do have any idea what I am?"

"If you are asking it that way, you are not human, you only wear this form as a disguise. I suppose that is possible through magic."

"You suppose right."

"And if you are talking about respect from dragons, than that would mean." Jack looked at Nell with a look of sheer disbelief. "You are a dragon."

"Yes. But still. If I were a dragon like Magmaradon I still would never have been able to stop Occulus on his charge." Nell continued

"You mean if you were a black dragon?"

"No. I am actually a black dragon, and I am sure Magmaradon knows it, or more like feels it. And through Magmaradon Palkor suspects as well. No I am not just a black dragon. Compared to me Occulus is a youngster."

"You mean dragons can get bigger than Occulus?"

Nell chuckled. "Yes, much bigger. You wont find ANY black dragon older than me."

A memory came to Jack. "So you are the aspect?"

"You don't have to be oldest to be the aspect. No, I am not."

"Why tell me now, and not when we first met?" Jack asked.

"The very fact that I wear this form should answer that question. I am thought dead by nearly all dragons, including all of the aspects and the rest of the black dragons. Only a handful know of me, including Occulus. And the reason that I tell you now is because I think you deserve to know. And because I plan to return to my natural shape tomorrow. I want nobody except you, and maybe Palkor, to know that it is actually me when you see a black dragon soaring through the sky the size of Thunderaxe fortress it self." Nell explained.

"Are you really that big?"

"No. I am just saying it so you know you are looking at me and not Magmaradon."

* * *

Jack returned to camp and lay down on his _bed_ to rest a bit. The raptor lay at his feet and had her head up and watching him intently, as if she wanted him to say something about where he had just been. Did she know?

* * *

As the sun peeked over the horizon the armies charged at one another again. The Burning Blade seemed to be far fewer than there should be, but they still put up a fight. The catapults had been destroyed the other day, so no artillery rained down behind the enemy's lines. They were climbing over their fallen comrades to reach their enemy's. Battle commenced again. They battled on in the day and even when the sun was high in the sky and threatening to bake anyone who stayed in the sun for to long.

A spell cast by the demons came down near the command division. It missed but still caused death. The demons had realized where the command of their enemy was located and were now concentrating on it. Spell casters worked to deflect any spells coming for the commanders.

Warrick stopped to overlook to field. As if smelling it for the first time Warrick smelled the death and decay. Forever the image of the endless battlefield would be printed on his eyes. He saw the may bodies lying around and as he looked at every single one of them he had to think of Tal'grush. A shockwave nearly made Warrick loose his balance. Another shockwave ripped through the ground. The shockwaves sped up until they were like a heartbeat. They continued on and suddenly died away.

As Grisha came up to him as if he had an explanation for this, the dead bodies at Warrick's feet stirred. In an unnaturally loud voice Nell shouted across the field what was happening. "They are animating the dead!" The dead stood up and began slashing at the First and third Horde Armies. They were much slower, only good when distracting or in an immensely large force. Warrick pumped the closet full of lead and they fell back down with a few more holes. More came at them and Warrick had to reload the shotgun. Grisha defended him while he reloaded.

He was done and shot again. Again the dead fell down again. Suddenly one dead appeared to Warrick's right. Just as it slashed at Warrick it was hit in the head. The force cracked the bones and the head hung awkwardly. A kick from Warrick was enough to put it down. He looked to his saviour and saw Jack standing at the head of a dozen men with crude guns. Jack ordered the men to direct their fire on the Burning Blade in the distance. Warrick walked over to him. "Thanks for that." Warrick said.

A cry rose to the sky. The four of them, Jack, Warrick, Grisha and the raptor, looked to where the cry originated from. It came from a hill. On top it was command division. Around it was a complete army of dead. Some already fell to the tremendous onslaught. Occlus swooped down over the dead and crushed many. Bodies went flying as Occulus' talons ripped through the dead.

The four of them charged down the hill and up the other hill to help Kor'el. But they came to late. As the last dead fell down and resumed their previous state the damage had been down. Kor'el lay with an ripped open chest. Not a single organ lay untouched. Warrick had to look away from the blood that was streaming down the hill.

"Who is in command now?" Jack asked as sober as Jack could be at times like this.

"The other Warlord." One of the commanders called.

"We must reorganise, we cant go on without leaders." Jack said.

Messengers were quickly send to the other Warlord and quickly order was restored. The plan to push the armies back had failed, but a heavy prise had been paid. Again a high Warlord lay dead on the battlefield.

Jack looked for Nell but couldn't find him. He looked backwards, in the direction of Ferelas, and saw the hooded form of Nell pass over a hill. Nobody had seen it except him. He thought about going after Nell, but thought better of it. He turned again to the front line and charged down the hill. As he pulled the trigger of the grenade launcher he heard a roar like he had never heard before split the air. Knowing what it was he didn't turn around. Now he had a personal quest to settle. Getting to Krasgall.

* * *

Palkor heard the roar from behind and immediately recognised it as a dragon's roar. The tone of the roar however startled him. It was much deeper and it rumbled over the landscape. He looked back and saw a dragon the size of an aspect take to the air. The colour of the dragon disturbed Palkor. He knew of only one dragon that was black and this huge, as huge as an aspect. The aspect of the black dragons has always been a mad creature in the living memory and was aptly named Deathwing, the Destroyer. Below Palkor some of the more aged fighters thought they recognised the huge shape as well and began shouting the name. From his position Palkor could see that it however wasn't Deathwing. Deathwing had had metal plates bolted to his body to give him the protection his already almost impenetrable scales didn't give him.

If it wasn't Deathwing, than which was it. Maybe Nell knew, he had been studying the dragons for a long time. Where was Nell? Palkor scanned the ground for the one he sought, but didn't find Nell. He looked back up at the dragon that was now racing for the battlefield. Palkor knew only one black dragon that wasn't just as mad as Deathwing. And if there was a black dragon here that was the size, or maybe even bigger, of Deathwing. . . That could never be a good thing. A dragon like the aspects would be capable of destroying an entire army. And if the tide would be turned against the dragon, the dragon could still fly of.

To Palkor's surprise the dragon flew past the spell casters that made up the rear of The First Horde Army without disgorging a single flame. It soared up and almost vanished into the clouds. Moments later the giant came back down, without flapping his wings. He only used the wings to direct his fall and slow him down slightly. Landing on four massive legs the black came down far in the Burning Blade's ranks. Around the area where the dragon came down the ground split open. The tears spread and became small canyons. From the bottom of the canyons came a firestorm mixed with magma. The flame and magma incinerated those close by that were not killed by the landing of the dragon.

From his mouth the dragon shot a breath of fire not even Occulus and Magmaradon together could match. Not once did the dragon hit those not Burning Blade. The Burning Blade's ranks were thrown in utter chaos. The armies easily broke their lines and charged for the fortress. Again the massive black lifted of and flew for the fortress in the distance. He landed just before the walls and let loose another pillar of flame. The flame easily burned the outer wooden walls. For some reason no resistance came from the fortress.

* * *

Jack stood by as they attempted to bash open the doors with a battering ram. It required a dozens hits to smash the doors open, but when they did they did so with a thundering crash as they landed. Immediately they began pouring into the fortress, expecting to see a new army awaiting them. Instead as Jack entered he saw the last of the demons disappear through a portal. They had opened a portal and had stepped through it in the time granted to them by the Burning Blade that had held them away from the walls. A few grunts charged for the portal, but as the portal collapsed the wave of energy ripped them apart.

The fortress was checked but no one was found. They had been fooled. Now the Burning Blade had used the portal to transport themselves to a different location. They could be anywhere on Kalimdor now. They may never be found.

Jack saw the massive dragon, that he knew was Nell, lift of again and disappear in the distance. It seemed that nobody suspected that Nell was the dragon, and if anyone did suspect they didn't show it.


	17. Chapter 17: End Game

Chapter 17: End Game

"Where did they go?" The new Warlord named Darlen asked as the main problem they had. Darlen was so much younger than Kor'el that it seemed strange that this young troll had become a Warlord. His hair was wild and reached below his shoulders and was coloured green.

"They could have gone anywhere. They had the time to create a portal anywhere on this world, they may not even be on this continent." Nell said.

Darlen snorted. He wasn't really happy with humans in high places, but to him they had shown that they did knew what they were doing. "then we must return to our inner lands and fortify every town and outpost. We will leave this castle with a few sentries that can warn us if they see any Burning Blade. We will also send scouts to every part of this world. If they are still on this world, we will find them." Darlen looked at everybody in the room to see if anybody had a better idea. Everybody just nodded in agreement. "Great! Now get to work and post the sentries and put the army back together, we retreat through Ferelas."

* * *

"Is any of that even his idea?" Warrick asked as they walked back to their own tents.

"Don't disrespect the _Warlord_, Warrick." Grisha said. Warrick only laughed at that. The two of them walked of to their tents.

Palkor wanted to test his suspicion. "So, Nell, where wore you when we entered the fortress?"

Nell froze in his step and turned to him. Jack halted as well. "What do you mean?" Nell asked.

"That dragon. Where did he come from?" Palkor asked, while around them the camp was be torn down. The tents were taken apart and put on wagons.

"What do you think?"

"I think it is a little bit to coincidental that you disappear and that a dragon of that size appears. And Jack knows what I am talking about."

Nell looked around. "Can we continue this conversation somewhere more private?" They walked out of the camp and topped the two hills before stopping again.

"So it was you?" Palkor asked again. The raptor had been with them and was now looking up at Nell as if she had known all along.

"Yes."

"Why did you reveal yourself now? Why not at Crossroads?"

"Because I wanted to maintain my anonymity. There is a reason that I wear this form and that reason is older than all of you together." He indicated the three of them.

"Than what is that reason?" Palkor asked a bit more gentle.

"After the one you know as Deathwing choose a the new home of the black dragon flight thousands of years ago the flight grew more and more mad for reasons I did not understand. I had never made that mountain my home because I did not feel the obligation to the aspect as the younger ones did. Several times I met blacks and more and more they seemed paranoid and mad, so I went to take a look at the mountain." Jack was now listening carefully as well because he hadn't heard it as well. "I immediately sensed the wrongness about the place. It very slowly corrupted it's residence over the years. I confronted Nelltharion, Deathwing, about it, but he was just as maddened as the rest, possibly even more. His paranoia caused him to attack me and with the powers of an aspect bestowed on him by the creators he defeated me. As I fell from the sky I played dead, to not let Nelltharion suspect that I was still alive." Nell paused for a moment. "After that I took on the forms of mortals like you. I have lived in hiding for many millennia, occasionally I steered the mortals in their decisions, but I never showed myself."

"Than why show yourself here and now?" Jack asked.

"I knew they were planning on using a portal to get out, if they got out of here and corrupt more to be their slaves and all might be lost. I reverted to my natural form to help speed up the defeat of them here. I have failed in stopping them from creating the portal."

"This is news that must be made known to the other aspects!" A soft feminine voice resounded.

"No!" Nell said as he turned to the raptor. "You will do no such thing!"

"You know of me?" The voice again sounded without a source.

"Of course! Do you think I am stupid? I have known who you are all along." Nell told the raptor.

The raptor shuddered and slowly transformed. The long tail shortened until it wasn't there any more. Slowly the rest of the features transformed into those of a human. Before their eyes emerged a human female. She wore red cloaks and all clothing underneath was red as well. "Why not let the aspects know? Deathwing hasn't been seen for years. You wont have to fear him. Deathwing isn't even considered an aspect by the others."

"See! You just don't understand. I like the way I live now. I don't want to be Nelltharious anymore, just simply Nell."

"You may want to reconsider not being mad then. You have worn this for much to long! It is time that flew again, on your own."

"Pah! The aspects wont even remember me. At least two of the four are not entirely sane. They have forgotten about poor Nelltharious long ago, right that moment that I fell from the sky, dropped from Nelltharion's talons."

"Then how do I know of you? I hadn't even hatched from my egg the moment you fell. I was told by my aspect about you, she even gave me the assignment of trying to find you after she thought she knew you were still alive."

"Really?" Nell asked unbelieving.

"Yes, and I found. Now I must complete my assignment and tell of my discovery."

Jack and Palkor had been standing there, listening to what they had to say. Now Jack interfered. "Uhm, cant this wait till after we find and finish of the Burning Blade?"

The unnamed dragon in human form and Nell looked at each other. They nodded and Nell said: "You are absolutely right."

"So what is your name?" Palkor asked of the human female.

"Alixia." And with that she transformed back into a raptor.

* * *

When they returned the army was already prepared to move out. Within minutes the remnants of the First and Third Horde Armies, still numbering twenty thousand, moved back through Ferelas and Thousand Needles. On their way back they left more men and woman to reinforce Mojache and rebuild Freewind Post. On their way they saw no sign of Burning Blade except the destruction that was already there when they moved through the first time. They arrived at Crossroads ahead of schedule thanks to Darlen's ruthless ways. Crossroads was still untouched since they had left it. Reports came in that none of the other towns and outposts of the Horde had been attacked. Scouts returned with no news.

In the mean a group was made that was to deliver the full report to Thrall about the march to Ferelas and Desolace. The group consisted of the leaders of the different races that had banded together. Gazlowe represented the goblins, Zalashi the naga, Darlen the Horde, Jack, Warrick, Nell, Grisha, the raptor and Palkor represent those that had brought the different groups together. They flew on dragon back to Orgrimmar and landed in front of Thrall's keep again. Occulus had chosen to stay behind.

* * *

"Warlord Darlen!" One of the guards shouted. "Open the gate! Let them through!" The guard escorted them into the keep and presented them to Thrall. "Warlord Darlen has returned, Warchief."

Thrall looked up from his slumber. It was already late afternoon and Thrall had been dozing of in the diminishing light. "Darlen? Where is Kor'el?" He asked disturbed by the fact that it was Darlen and not Kor'el.

"I am afraid that I have to report that he has fallen by the cowardly tactic of animating the dead. He and his fellows were surrounded by an entire see of the monstrosities."

Thrall seemed saddened by the news. Thrall let his eyes pass over the others that had come with Darlen. His eyes opened wide a moment as he looked on Zalashi, but he made no insulting comment. "I now you." He said as he pointed at Jack, his friends and Gazlowe. "But who are you?" He said as his gaze rested on Zalashi.

"Noble Warcccchhhhief, I go by the name of Zalassshi."

Thrall nodded at him and then ordered Darlen to begin his story. Darlen relayed the whole thing from the point that Jack and his friends returned from Ratchet with the goblins and the naga to the point that a huge black dragon of the size that rivals that of Deathwing landed in their enemy's ranks and helped them to victory. Nell managed to keep a straight face while Darlen spoke of him without knowing it. Darlen continued on with how the Thunderaxe fortress had been empty and their way back to Crossroads.

"Seems this isn't over then." Thrall said uselessly. "But in the time we have until we do find them we must have a new high Warlord and a new Warlord for The First Army." Darlen looked expectant and clearly wanted to be the new high Warlord. Thrall it as well and added: "The high Warlord must be a very experienced fighter and tactician." Darlen got the hint and the look vanished from his face. Jack couldn't help but grin at it. "Until we have a new Warlord you are to return to your posts." Darlen had noticed Jack's grin and brushed against Jack unnecessarily hard.

They returned to the army camp and waited while reinforcements arrived. "So, how did it go?" Occulus asked.

* * *

"Well enough." Darlen said as he vanished in his tent.

On Occulus face stretched a grin so wide it was hard to imagine possible. "Guess he didn't get to be high Warlord?"

"Nope." Jack said.

Nell made a table and two chairs appear out of thin air and sat down on one chair. He indicated to Jack to take place on the other chair. A map burst into being on the table. The map depicted the whole of Kalimdor in great detail. "So, where did they go?" Nell asked as Jack sat down.

Warrick, Grisha and Palkor played games of chess and poker while Jack and Nell bent themselves over a multitude of maps. One map depicted The Barrens, but it was lain aside fast as they agreed that the Burning Blade wasn't there. Other maps also disappeared of the table, like Thousand Needled and Ferelas. On the main chart they drew red crosses where they agreed were no Burning Blade. Now and then Grisha or Palkor would help give more information, but they couldn't find out where the Burning Blade might be hiding.

"Where did they send the scouts?" Warrick asked the third night.

"What do you mean?" Jack requested he be more specific.

"Did they send them to territory that isn't occupied by the Alliance or the Horde?"

"Yes, the send scouts there as well." Nell answered.

"Did they send them to Alliance towns?"

Jack thought for a moment and then silently answered: "No." He began leafing through the maps until he found the one that depicted the Barrens and durotar, where Orgrimmar was located. He pointed at a oddly shaped island to the south of Durotar, it was connected to the main land by a land bridge. "What is this?"

"Theramore isle." Nell answered. His eyes brightened. "And Theramore would be one of the last places where we would look. It is Alliance and close to Durotar." Jack and Nell jumped from their chairs and they instantly disappeared. The table disappeared as well, the maps along with them.

They barged into Darlen's tent. Darlen looked up with an annoyed face. "Get out! You may have been allowed to do that with Kor'el, but I will not allow it. Now! GET OUT!"

"Would you like to know a likely place where they might be?" Nell asked neutrally.

Darlen's face softened. "In that case, come in and point it out."

Jack pulled a huge map of Kalimdor from a pile of maps. He spread it over the table and pointed at Theramore. "There."

"There?" Darlen laughed with contempt dripping from his voice. "Why there? They would never risk to be that close to us."

"And that is exactly what they want you to think." Jack sneered back.

Darlen's face grew cold and he took a closer look at the map. He estimated the distance between Theramore and Orgrimmar, and only came to the conclusion that it was much to close. "Hmm, you may be right. I will send scouts immediately."

* * *

Three days later the scouts returned and reported their findings. "You were right." Came the voice from behind Jack. "Theramore has indeed been taken over. It will be Proudmoore all over again." Jack turned his head in his chair and looked into the concerned face of Darlen. "This time our forces are already weakened, we may not be able to succeed in besieging Theremore a second time."

"How many are there in Theramore?" Jack asked.

"They have taken control of the entire population and the leaders. Thrall has already send word that he wants none of the leaders killed, and as few as possible of the inhabitants."

"That is a problem."

"Yes, and it needs solving. I want a team to go in and extract Jaina Proudmoore and other important leaders. The team needs to be able to speak the common language and not stand out amongst the Burning Blade." Darlen looked at Jack as if waiting for Jack to volunteer.

"So you want me to do it because I speak common and orcish?"

"And others to help you, yes."

"What others?"

"Palkor, for dropping you of at Theramore and others that can help you in neutralizing any spell cast upon the leaders and the inhabitants and additional help in case it goes bad and you need to get out." Darlen explained.

"And I guess I will have to be the one for neutralizing spells." Nell said as he walked out of a nearby tent.

"And us for the extra help." Grisha said as Grisha and Warrick came out of the same tent. The raptor, Alixia, nudged against Jack's leg to indicate she was in as well.

"That is settled then." Darlen said with a relieved face. "You leave now, and arrive when darkness is falling so a black dragon wont be noticed. Palkor will wait of shore and return when the signal is given. I will leave it to you to think of a signal. There will probably be so much chaos if the inhabitants wake up and see the Burning Blade that you wont have much problems getting out."

"Now? Jack asked.

"Now." And he called Palkor.

Palkor landed among them on top of Magmaradon. "If we leave now we can make it before darkness has made it impossible to see where to land."

They quickly gathered their gear and mounted up. Magmaradon quickly carried them to their destination. Below them they saw the army beginning to move south, in the direction of Theramore.

* * *

They arrived ahead of schedule and had to wait for the right moment to land at the high walls of Theramore. Theramore was a typical human structure. Every thing was made of stone. High towers stood on top of the high walls that seemed to ride from the sea itself. The towers sported massive cannons on top that served to eliminate any threat that came to close. Under cover of darkness however Magmaradon had no problem flying low over the water and rising along the wall. He clung to the wall and let the passengers get of, then he flew back down and over the water with his rider.

Jack and Warrick readied their guns while Grisha took the axe from her back. Nell organised his spells for quick use. They searched for the nearest stair down the walls. They saw a pair of guards there, but they kept moving. To their surprise the two human guards only looked up for a moment, but still let them pass. "That went well." Warrick whispered. The whole of the normally busy Theramore was silent. Even at night there should be noises of work. Now the only sounds where have plated feat hitting the ground in the distance as a patrol passed by.

An aura surrounded therefore and it was in every single human they met. They rarely saw any other race than humans. A few times they saw an orc walk by, but even those only took note of their presence, nothing more. They walked over the streets in the same way as the they saw those they met do, as to not arouse suspicion. They were headed to the only illuminated building they saw, a grand keep with towers on the corners. That was probably their target.

At the gates they were stopped by guards. "stay out. Nobody enters here." One of the guards said.

They immediately turned around and walked away, into the shadows. "What now? They wont let us pass." Grisha said.

"We need to get in there. Could there be a backdoor?" Jack asked.

"Nah. This is probably the only way in." Nell stated.

"Then we will just have to use a trick." And with that he turned back to the guards and started walking with purpose. The rest followed him quickly. Jack walked up to the first guard and looked down on the heavily armoured human. "One of the guards on the wall said he saw something fly over the sea. We are here to report it to the chief of guard."

"The chief of guard is on the wall." The guard said with rising suspicion.

Jack quickly looked around to see if there were any observers to what he was about to do. He found none and focused back on the guard. "Is that so, I am sorry for that." The guard pulled his sword from his side, this was not the way they talked. Jack grabbed the arm holding the sword with one arm and used his free hand to ram into the guards helmed head. The raptor jumped for the other's throat. To make sure no one heard the sounds made Nell cast a spell of silence. A dent appeared in the helm of the guard Jack had just attacked. The guard cried out but none heard it thanks to the spell. Jack rammed his fist in the guards stomach and the guard doubled forward. The sword fell to the ground and Jack used both hands to grab the head. Twice he rammed the head into his knee, and on the second time he heard the nose crack. He let go of the bleeding head and the limp body dropped to the ground.

In the mean time the other guard had already died from the many teeth that had torn at his throat. Both guards were carried away and put to rest in the shadow. Fortunately for them, the gate was open and they could enter without problems. They passed hallways and chambers, climbed stairs, went down stairs, then up again, and finally found a hallway that proved promising. It was highly decorated, more so than the rest of the keep, and at the end stood four guards. Nell cast another spell of silence so any fight wouldn't be heard. They passed through the hallway and halted before the guards. Jack again stepped forward to negotiate with the guards. "We have orders to enter here."

"No one enters the chamber of Jaina Proudmoore." The guard retorted in a practised fashion.

Jack looked to Nell and Nell nodded, signifying the silence spell was still in place. Jack pulled the gun into view and shot the four guards in rapid succession. All four guards dropped with a single hole in their head. Brain matter and blood was splattered on the wooden door behind the guards. Nell tested the door for any trap spells and found none. He grabbed the handle and opened the door. The heavy door opened and revealed a room that wasn't illuminated. Not even a candle burned in a corner.

They entered and Nell cast a minor spell of illumination. A soft light burst into being in front of him and it cast soft light on the chamber. The chamber was filled with large bookshelves that were completely filled and a working desk in one corner. In the middle of the chamber was large sofa with extra cushions. Nell silently walked to one bookshelf and ran his finger over the books. "Jaina is a real reader. There is literature even I haven't heard of." He said softly.

To the side was an opening to another chamber. Warrick walked into the chamber and gestured to them to come. This was obviously the bedroom. In the middle stood a gigantic bed and on it lay the sleeping form of the young Jaina. "Don't let appearances fool you." Nell whispered. "She may be young, but she is one of the most powerful sorceresses in the world." Nell positioned himself next to the bed and inspected the spells cast on her to hold her under the Burning Blade's corruption.

In the mean time Warrick inspected a small table next to the bed. Piled high on it were books of all genres. He picked one up and read:

_The history of the Orcish Horde._

He gave the book to Grisha and translated the title to Orcish. she snorted. "Written by some anti-orc bastard probably."

Warrick leafed through the pages and read out loud in a whisper:

_The orcs are of nature a peaceful race only forced into this world and battle with the Alliance because of demons corrupting their will in the past. Now they are freed of that demonic corruption and they seek to return to their shaman roots._

"Maybe not then." Grisha whispered.

"Okay, the spell is lifted." Nell announced. He bend down and gently prodded the form of Jaine. She turned over on her other side. Nell prodded again and a bit harder, this time he was rewarded by a moan that seemed to order them away. Again he prodded and this time whispered to her to wake up. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She closed them again as she seemed to think it was a dream.

Jack bend down and held his mouth just beside her ear. "Waky waky, time to get up and free your people."

Jaina's eyes flashed open and flared with magical light as summoned up a spell to drive the invaders out. She was forced down by a simple wave of Nell's hand and the spell was cancelled out by one of Nell's. "What is going on here?" Jaina asked.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Jack asked.

"What kind of question is that? I went to bed and fell asleep of course."

"What did you do that day?" Jack again asked.

The memories of demons and others in her keep bloomed full in Jaina's mind. "What is going here? demons in my city?"

"Calm down. We are here to get you out and cancel the spell that keeps your city's inhabitants subdued."

"Get me out? On who's command are you doing this?" She asked as she sat up after Nell lifted his spell."

"Thrall's command. And we have to move now if we are to cancel the spell and get out of here before the sun rises above the horizon."

"No! I will not leave my people in this time!"

"What! are you mad? We have to move now!"

"No! I will stay and help my people after the spell is lifted."

"At least we agree about one thing, and that is that the spell needs to be lifted. So lets move." Jack urged.

"Alright, but let me put some clothes on."

Jack was startled by this he look down, below her face and then turned around and left the room. The others followed him and they waited until Jaina came out in long robes that almost reached the floor. "Ready?" Jack asked.

"Yes." They moved back through the hallways. Jaina gave them directions as she knew by who and where the spell was being maintained. They descended into the depths of the keep where the air was thicker and full of moisture. After dealing with another pair of guards a door was opened to a large room. In the middle was a pattern drawn on the floor. Around it stood six sorcerers.

Jack saw Krasgall giving them instructions. This would be the time to end his personal matter with Krasgall. It would be seven trained sorcerers against the six of them. Jack and Warrick reloaded their weapons just to be sure they wouldn't run out of bullets in the middle of the fight. They silently discussed a plan and then burst through the door opening. The trained sorcerers had noticed them come in but could not just leave the spell. Three broke their link while the remaining three strained to keep the spell up.

Shields were cast by the three that had broken of and Krasgall already fired a bolt of fire on Jack. Jack was hit full in the chest, but even now the plating inside the clothing left him with only a few minor burns. Warrick already shot at one of the sorcerers but the shield held, even after a second shot. Nell shot forth a pillar of flame that reduced one of the sorcerers to what looked like burned paper. The raptor, Alixia, bent of and lunged for the sorcerers trying to maintain the spell. As they saw the raptor coming they to left the spell and concentrated on fighting, but the strain of trying to keep the spell up had weakened them. Grisha swung her axe at a sorcerer and hit a shield. Sparks flew in every direction and nearly hit Grisha's eye. Jaina made the air around one of the sorcerers turn so cold that the sorcerer froze where he stood. Finally Jack emptied his gun quickly at Krasgall while he charged at Krasgall.

To Jack's dismay all the bullets were deflected by a quickly cast shield, but he was close enough to grab Krasgall by the collar with one hand. He lifted the much smaller human of the ground and rammed him into a wall. His free hand he rammed into Krasgall's chest, winding Krasgall. He dropped Krasgall and took his time to reload the gun. While Krasgall looked up at him he looked back. They looked in each others eyes and found only hatred for one another. Jack put the gun to Krasgall's temple and waited for him to plea for his life. No such plea came, they just stared at one another.

Jack pulled the trigger.

The bullet exited the barrel and drilled it's way through the skull, into the brain. It drilled into the skull on the other side and exited there. As the bullet re-emerged it took a lot of blood and brain matter with it. As it dug itself into the wall the blood and brains splattered against the cold stone. The body fell over against Jack's legs and spilled blood and brains on the pants.

Jack pushed the body away and turned to the other sorcerers. A magical bolt hit him square in the chest and he was flung backwards, against the wall. He dropped down on top of Krasgall's dead body. He saw the sorcerer approach and he took the gun in his right hand. He aimed and fired again. And again. And again. Three bullets pierced the cloth that was the sorcerers robes and then pierced the skin. Blood exited at the back as the bullets went right through the body of the sorcerer. The sorcerer staggered but did not quite seem finished of. Jack shot again and this time hit the throat. The bullet snapped the spine and the twitching body dropped to the floor.

Elsewhere in the room the other sorcerers had been killed as well. Grisha had managed to weaken the shield so much by hacking at it that it finally gave way to the axe. The body lay bleeding on the floor as the bottom and upper half had been nearly severed. Warrick had done the same thing, only with the shotgun. The sorcerer lay propped up against a wall with many puncture wounds from the buckshot ammo Warrick used. Jaina and Nell had finally blasted their specialty at the last sorcerer, Fire and cold. The sorcerer was heated up and cooled down at the same time. He lay on the ground with burn marks and frostbite on every part of his body.

"Has the spell been lifted?" Jaina asked.

Nell sensed the energies in the room for a moment and answered. "Yes. It has. Your city's inhabitants should return to their normal self within moments."

"Than I must help them in purging the city of the foul demon influence." Jaina said.

"No! we leave now. We can not risk you getting killed in your attempt to help your people." Jack said as he struggled to his feet after being hit twice by a magical bolt.

"I will not leave Theramore!" Jaina shouted.

"Then I will just have to carry you out it seems!"

"No! For the last time! I WILL NOT LEAVE THERAMORE!" Her eyes glowed blue as she spoke.

"Did we come here for nothing then?" Jack asked.

"Of course not! You helped lift this spell." Above them began to resound the sounds of struggle. "You can always help me in taking back the city." She offered.

"Do you se her?" Jack pointed at Grisha. "What do you think will become of her if your people see her?"

"Maybe if she stays near me they wont attack her." Jaina sneered back after looking at Grisha for only a moment.

Jack looked to Grisha and said. "Okay, lets leaf it to her then."

Grisha grew agitated as she felt the gaze of everyone on her. Warrick translated the conversation that had been spoken in common for her to orcish. "Uhm. . . I think. . . Jaina is right."

"You say what!" Jack shouted.

"You heard her." Jaina said with a satisfactory smile on her face. "Now keep to your promise."

"Alright, alright. I will keep myself to it." And he started for the door. Nell followed soon after and gunshots began echoing through the corridor. The rest followed soon after. Grisha stayed close to Jaina as was expected. She received many untrusting looks from inhabitants, but none attacked her.

When they reached ground level again and exited the keep they saw the whole streets were full of fighting men and woman. It seemed that the inhabitants had the upper hand in the fight and already demons and their followers lay dead on the cobbled streets. Blood was filling up the space between the stones as more and more joined the dead. Within one hour the whole of Theramore was again under it's rightful owner's command.

The group moved to the wall and signalled Palkor to come pick them up. Behind them stood a grateful Jaina Proudmoore. "I thank you all for making this possible. Know, that the horde wont have any problems from me in the future. I cant say the same over others however." Jack, Warrick, Nell, Grisha and the raptor bowed before her. In the raptor's case it wasn't really a bow, more a slight dipping of the head. Palkor landed on the wall and the passengers mounted again. He received many awed looks for the dragon. They lifted of and waved at Jaina one last time.


	18. Chapter 18: Settling In

Chapter 18: Settling In

They landed near the base camp again and were able to deliver the good news to Darlen. "Great job!" Darlen praised them. "And she wont have any problems from the horde if it were up to me."

"So, what now? Palkor asked as they walked through the camp.

"Rebuilding will start I guess. At least they wont be needing us for the time being. I think we earned ourselves a nice vacation." Jack said.

"You two are free to go anywhere." Nell said as he indicated Warrick and Jack. "You have no obligations to the Horde or the Alliance. And I have the same thing, I think I will come with, if you are going anywhere of course."

"I don't think they will miss me if I joined you." Grisha added.

"Same here." Palkor said.

"What about me?" Rumbled Occulus.

"You can go back to your petty collections in that wasteland." Nell answered.

The bronze dragon rolled his eyes and flew of to the south, back to his lair. The raptor nudged against Jack's leg and Jack put a hand on her head. "And you can come to of course." Alixia, the raptor / dragon, looked up grateful and licked Jack's hand.

"So, where do we go?" Warrick asked.

"How about a trip to the damp forests of Ashenvale? Or those of Ferelas?" Grisha suggested.

"Maybe another family visit for me." Palkor suggested in turn. "I think I am going to lay of killing dragons for a while."

"I heard it is good fishing in this world. Lets take a boat and sail on the ocean and catch one of those three headed beasts I heard of." Jack suggested.

"A hydra? You want to catch a hydra?" Nell asked surprised. "Lets just lay down on a sunny beach or something. What ever we do, lets do it as far away from civilization as possible."

"And lets not run into demons trying to slaughter entire towns." Warrick joked. For it he received a smack to the head from Jack.

* * *

The news of the liberation of Theramore and defeat of the Burning Blade spread though the camp. The naga that were still there began to prepare for departure back to the sea. The goblins filtered out of the camp to Ratchet. The races that had nothing to do in Horde lands followed close behind and the centaur lead by Kir'zas did not want to wait for the orcs to realize they didn't want any centaur in their lands. The news spread to Orgrimmar and from there to all other Horde towns and outposts. The peoples of all the races celebrated like a world disaster had been avoided, which was most likely true. After that came the mourning for two high Warlords and the thousands that had died. A new high Warlord was chosen, and it wasn't Darlen to his disappointment.

Months past, in which the towns of crossroads and Gadgetzan were rebuild and the horde relaxed a bit. They didn't see a threat to the world's survival in every little thing that went wrong anymore. Ties remained between the horde and the naga, although very fragile and expected to last very long.

In the mean time it was time for vacation for a select few.

_**Fin. **_

Finished! My lives work! Not really but it still represents the most effort I have put in a single project. It took me six weeks to write these 125 A4 pages of 'Outsiders'. I write multiple chapters before uploading the first. I have already started on my next story, but I am writing it a bit weird, in multiple parts, but I am beginning with part three. Does not really make any sense, does it? Anyway I want to make it to be a lengthy story and have more depth, and this will require time to think of.

Now a little bit of self criticising:

I think 'Outsiders' started out better than it ended. Along the way it weakened a bit, I think. I don't know why, but it did. Anyways, I thank those that reviewed the story. One review actually gave me an idea to put in the story.

Done with self criticising.

I will definitely return to written. You aren't rid of me yet. I enjoyed writing this even though my I sometimes had to grab a dictionary to look up a word. Somewhere in the future I may write a sequel to this, although I will need a story for that first. I would like to know what you thought of it and if you would mind a sequel.

Well, guess I don't have anything else to say anymore.

UPDATE: Oh by the way, before I forget, Palkor is my own character for WoW, RP server Earthen Ring.


End file.
